If You Only Knew How Much
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: After a bitter break up with his girlfriend Darcy, Paul is up a creek without a paddle. He is sad all the time & is wasting his life away. Stephanie, his best friend, comforts him & brings back the old Paul. But will she be able to hide her love for him any longer? Is what she thought all these years finally going to become true, that they were meant to be more than just friends?
1. If you only knew

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why in the hell am I starting ANOTHER story!? I already have THREE! Well now FOUR! But, the sequel to no good deed goes unpunished hasn't been updated since June or July, so I guess that one doesn't count lol. But I actually wrote this like three months ago and never uploaded it, just want see where it goes :-)**

* * *

"Come on, you gotta get out of this sulk you're in" I said trying to pull the covers away from Paul.

"Go away" he mumbled into the pillow. "I just want to lie in this bed until I rot"

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen." I said with one last tug that pulled the covers completely off him.

"Heyyyyy!" He pouted as he tried to reach for them.

I threw the covers on the floor and placed my hands on my hips. "You can't let her get you down like this Paul. I mean look at you, you're 23 years old with your whole life ahead of you. You're intelligent, handsome, and funny. You have more than enough attributes to attract another woman. Darcy is not the end of the world ya know."

He just looked up at me with the saddest eyes.

I sighed. "Paul" I said placing my hand to my head. "I'm not gonna let her ruin you. Then I have to deal with your slugger mood."

"I'm not that bad" he said softly

"Yes you are. In fact you're the worst! Look, you're sitting here going 'woe is me' when she is out there with some other guy having the time of her life. Seeing you like this would only empower her more. You can't let her have control."

"But she's the only woman I've ever loved."

_But what about me?_ I thought.

"Well, besides my mom, sister and you of course" he said with a smile when he mentioned me.

_Much better, my heart can relax now._ I thought

"Promise me this" I said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What?"

"You're not going to let this be the end of you, she's not going to take every ounce of dignity you have left. You're going to prove that you're a fighter and that you don't need her and she's the one that needs you"

He shrugged. "I guess I can promise that...but"

"No buts, and no guesses" I said placing my finger to his lips.

_Wow, they're really soft. Is it weird to say that i'm jealous that my finger is touching his lips and not my own?_

"Ok" he said nodding. "I'll do it, just for you"

I smiled. "Thank you. See, that's the side I love about you, this big softie hiding under all this hard muscle and ego" I said touching his chest.

_God, he feels wonderful._

"You're a complete marshmallow" I continued.

He smiled softly. "I guess that's right"

"No. It is right" I said rubbing his shoulder.

If I was being honest, I was touching every single part of him that I could get my hands on. Yes, I'm taking advantage of him during a bad situation but I can't help it. This is the only chance I'll get seeing as any other time he would have questioned me or joked that I wanted him...which I do. But I'll never let him know that. Deep down, I'm more than excited about his break up with that bitch Darcy.

I'm his best friend, I've loved him for years, since we were little kids. There was a time where I thought he was going to ask me out when we were in college, but of course she had to come along and screw it up. She started to get in his head and tell him things that just weren't true, especially things about me. She didn't like the fact that our relationship was so strong, stronger than theirs actually. She got in his head for a while but he came to his senses and decided that I was going to be apart of his life whether she liked it or not. Needless to say she didn't like it, but she dealt with it.

"Hey you" he said stroking my cheek with his thumb, which instantly turned red "what cha thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I held my head down so he couldn't see me blush.

"You kinda spaced out on me" he said placing his hand to the small of my back. God what I would do to have this man.

"Sorry" I said looking up after the heat from my cheeks finally died down.

"Stephanie"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I love you, and I want you. I **need** you" He said leaning in for a kiss

"I love you too, but.." I said before he cut me off and placed his fingers to my lips

"Shhh, I've been dying to do this for too long for it to be interrupted" he leaned in and I moaned immediately at the contact of our lips touching one another. He pushed me down gently and continued to kiss me as he got on top of me. I held onto his massive back and I pulled him closer.

"I love you so much" he said again

"Show me" I said in a husky tone

He stared me in the eyes as he started making kisses down my stomach and started to unbutton my pants, once those were off he slid off my panties and my eyes immediately rolled in the back of my head as he took his tongue and...

* * *

"Steph...Steph...Steph...AYE STEPH!" Paul said as he snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of me.

"Ah!" I gasped as I shook my head and snapped out of my daze

"You alright?" He said in a joking tone as he gently nudged me with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said with a smile

"Heyyyy, this is all about me" he whined "I can't have you zoned out too" he pouted

"Oh shut up" I teased

"I'm glad I have you, I need you"

"I know" I teased with a smile

"No really Steph, I mean it, I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean the world to me." He said as he leaned in and laid his head on my shoulder. "You mean more than you'll ever know" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled as I laid my head on top of his and entwined my fingers with the ones around my waist.

_I need you too Paul, so much. If you only knew...if you only knew how much._

* * *

**Like it so far? Or nah? Leave reviews :)**


	2. What would I do without you?

**Sorry for late update, I've had so much going on since I started this story.**

* * *

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Paul as I finally got him to come out of his room.

"Eat, sleep, lay in my bed and rot, repeat" he said as he got up and walked over to the sink to put his cereal bowl away.

_My god he looks so good in those boxer briefs._ I thought to myself as I laid my chin in the palm of my hand. I'm no stranger to seeing Paul in his underwear, he's being walking around me in them since he was 13. But trust me, there's been a whole lot of changes since 13 to 23..._**a whole lot**_. There's definitely **more** to look at.

Shaking my head, and coming back into reality I said, "come on Paul, didn't we have a talk about this?" I said as I walked over and rubbed his back.

"Yeah" he said softly "it's just hard"

"No one said it was gonna be easy, but I'm here to at least take some of the pain away" I said with a smile.

"You take all the pain away" he said as he turned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking into his bedroom to get dressed for work.

I held my hand up and touched the spot where he kissed me, I couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time.

_Why do you continue to torture me?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_Another day at the office._ I thought as I typed up a new press release for my boss. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I wanted more. I'm thankful because not many college students get the opportunity that I had to work in a huge business firm the moment they got out of college. But then again, considering who my boss was, I think I had it pretty easy.

"Here ya go Mr. Levesque" I said with a smile as I handed my boss the finished papers.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Stephanie, you know you're practically my daughter, I told you that you don't have to call me that at work"

"I know" I said shrugging "but it just feels weird calling you Poppa without making the others feel like I have an advantage or something. I don't want them to be uncomfortable"

He laughed. "Fuck them" he said as he walked off

I laughed as I watched him enter his office and close the door.

"There's my **_favorite_** girl" I heard a voice say from behind, I immediately smiled but dropped it before I turned around in my chair.

"You're **late**" I said folding my arms across my chest and raising a brow

"I know, I know" Paul said placing the coffee down on his desk "But I got you something" he said handing me the other one.

"Coffee won't keep your butt saved for long" I said grabbing it and taking a sip.

"I know" he said sitting in his chair. "I saw you talking to Pop, is he mad at me?"

"Not that I know of, we were talking about the workers"

"Is he in a good mood?"

"He was laughing so I would assume so"

"Good," he said nodding

"Why?"

"That means he won't be too upset about me wrecking the Ferrari"

"Paul!" I said as I sat up in the chair and placed the coffee down "what do you mean!?"

"I was in a little finder binder that's all, no big deal" he said sipping some more of his coffee

"Are you okay?" I asked, immediately concerned as I reached over and placed my hand on his chest...his big beautiful chest.

"I'm fine" he said with a smile as he held my hand in his which made me melt. "I just don't wanna face the wrath of Paul Levesque Senior." He said as he played with my fingers. God I loved it when he did that, it was a habit he picked up years ago when we were younger. Whenever he was nervous he'd hold my hand and start to fiddle with my fingers until we came up with a solution to get him out of trouble or before he had to face the consequences of something his parents already knew about.

"How did this happen?" I said not taking my eyes off his hands on mine

"Well" he said taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling "I realized I was gonna be late coming back from the coffee shop, so I decided to take the short way here, you know the little road on Mel Valvid?" He said pulling on my middle and ring finger as he continued to look up.

"Yeah" I said, still staring at our hands

"well...wait, where's your ring?" He said looking down at my ring finger

"over here" I said lifting up his old class ring. He gave it to me and told me he always wanted me to wear it and to never take it off until he replaced it with a diamond one. He told me that around the time I thought he was gonna ask me out, but we all know who screwed that up. Needless to say, I never took it off, even when I dated other guys. Paul said that was his way of telling them that I would forever be his and to fuck off. we always laughed at that, but deep down I wonder if he meant it. But anyway, unless I had to do some cleaning or washing etc, this ring never comes off my hand even though it's ten times my size, I had to get an adjustable shank to make it fit. "I took it off to fix the copy machine when it jammed, didn't wanna get ink on it" I explained

"put it on it" he demanded "I like it when you wear my shit"

I laughed as I gave it to him and he placed it on my finger. God that felt good, having him put a ring on my finger, even if it was just a class ring.

"much better" he said as he lowered his head and kissed my hand which made me start staring again." Anyway, well, as I was pulling out, some asshole in a Rolls Royce backs up into the car. He gets out yelling at me as if it was my fault even though I had the right of way. Fucking douche. I told him if I ever saw him again that I'd beat the fuck out of him right on the spot"

"So what happened after that?" I said finally looking up at him, who was already looking at me.

_I hope he hasn't noticed me staring at our hands._

"We exchanged information and shit but he said he was gonna handle it after a meeting he had today. I said 'fuck you and your meeting' and got in my car and drove away"

"What was his name?"

"Donna- something"

I tilted my head to the side. "You don't mean James Donnaven do you?"

"Yeah" Paul said looking at me and nodding his head "that's the douche"

"Uh-oh. That's not good for you Paul" I said shaking my head

"What do you mean, babe?"

I couldn't help but blush. Paul also had a habit of calling me babe, baby or baby girl. But it was usually when he was asking me something serious or playing. But the last few months he's gotten into the habit of doing it on the regular, which drove Darcy crazy when they were dating, but trust me I had no complaints. And the fact that it made the bitch squirm only made it more enjoyable for me.

"Wait" he said before I could answer "how do you even know that name?"

"Well, based on the papers I just handed to your dad, I think that's the guy your dad is meeting with today"

"**No**" Paul said in a deep tone, as if all the air was drained from his body. He was petrified. "No no no no" he said shaking his head as he squeezed my hand.

I said nothing as I chewed my lip. "Oh god" I said as I looked down

"What?" He asked, rolling his chair over closer to me

"Your friend is here"

He turned around and in the flesh, there he was. James Donnaven talking to his father.

"No. No. No. No" Paul said staring at them

_Yes, yes, yes, yes._ I said to myself sarcastically

"I'm so fucking screwed Steph! First I fuck up my dad's car, and curse out the dude that caused it and he turns out to be the guy my dad has been wanting to cop a deal with for over a year now! I'm screwed! I just ruined this for my dad" he said as he finally let go of my hand and placing his hands on top of his head.

"It'll be okay" I said placing my hand on the side of his cheek.

"No it won't"

"Yes, it will." I said assuringly

He smiled as he once again placed his hand on mine. "I love how positive you are in the worst situations, Darcy would have just agreed with me and made it worse"

_Ugh. Don't even bring up that bitch._

"Well, that's what I'm here for" I said smiling

"Paul!" Called out Paul Sr.

"Shit!" Paul said to himself. "Yes?" He answered

"Come here son, there's someone I want ya to meet"

Paul looked back at me as if to ask what should he do now

"You gotta face it sooner or later" I said answering the unasked question

He nodded and stood up, he started to walk off but turned around "come with me"

Without a second thought I got up and looped my arm through his as we walked towards his father.

"Paul, I want you to meet..."

"Ah, the boy with the big mouth"

"Huh?" Paul Sr said

"Remember I said I ran into some punk kid earlier?"

"Yeah, sounded like a douche" Paul Sr said

Paul said nothing as he held his head down and shook it

"Funny you say that because this is the douche" James said pointing at Paul

"What?" Paul Sr said looking back at his son then at James

"Yeah" James said nodding "and if I remember correctly, you were supposed to kick my ass right on the spot if you ever saw me again"

"**Paul**" Paul Sr said In a very angry tone "is this true?"

Paul said nothing as he nodded his head

"If this is the type of son you've raised, I'm not sure I want to do business with you. I can't work with someone whose child has no respect for me" James said tightening his tie

"Now just hold on a minute" Paul Sr said holding up his hand "**I'll** deal with my son, and you and I will deal with the business side of things, alright?"

"Very well then" James said walking towards Paul Sr's office door "but I must say this has **_definitely_** had an effect on my opinion towards our meeting" James said as he walked in.

Paul Sr gave Paul the coldest death stare I've ever seen. "**I'll deal with you later**" he said before walking in his office and closing the door.

"I'm screwed" he said shaking his head

"Well, on the bright side it didn't go so bad. At least the asshole is still willing to do business, he could have just walked out. If your dad scores this, yes he'll still be pissed because you jeopardized it, but he'll cut you some slack if he gets it"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Can't think that way honey, can't think that way" I said with a smile as I placed my hand on his cheek again.

He smiled as he grabbed it. "Man, what would I do without you?"

"Rot" I said as we walked back to our cubicles, hand in hand.

* * *

**Leave reviews!**


	3. When you're asleep

**Don't worry, I'm gonna update My Savior, it's just I got bored and started thinking about this story and an idea for an update popped up and I figured I better go ahead and write it down now before I forget it.**

* * *

"I'll see you at home for dinner"

Paul nodded, "yes dad"

"And let's **not** let this happen _ever_ again"

"Yes, sir" he replied as he walked towards me with his head down.

His father closed the door and walked inside of his office.

"So" I said grabbing Paul's wrist "how was it?"

Paul looked up and then turned towards his father's office to make sure the coast was clear and then back to me. "Fucking awesome! Hahaha!" He said as he flopped down in his office chair and begin to spin around in it.

"Wait...What?" I asked, confused "so why did you come out looking all sad?"

"I was playing the role haha" he said as he clasped and rubbed his hands together before spinning around again.

"Paul stop it, you're gonna get a headache like last time."

He stopped. "You'll take care of me won't you?"

_Of course I will._

"Ugh, whatever" I said rolling my eyes

"Good" he said smiling

"So, back to your dad, how did you get him to take it easy on you?"

"He fell for my guilt trip, I just bullshitted the whole thing just like that jackass did. Plus, just as you said, he closed the deal and that helped a lot" Paul said with huge grin.

"Awesome sauce!" I said as I went for a high five

"What have I told you about saying that?" Paul said, keeping his hand on the armrest and raising his brow.

"Oh shut up, you've said dumber shit before, now high five me"

He laughed and smacked my hand as hard as he could "happy?"

"You're an asshole" I said rubbing the palm of my hand.

"But I'm _your_ asshole" he said as he grabbed a pen and got to work.

_Yes you are._ I thought as I grinned.

* * *

As we were packing up for the night to go home, I felt something hit the top of my head. I looked down to see that it was a paper ball, two guesses on who threw it.

"Dick" I said as I picked it up and threw it in my trash can

"I didn't mean to hit you, I was just working on my 3-point shot"

"Liar, that's been your excuse since high school"

"Damn it" he said as he hit the desk with his fist

I laughed. "Come on, we should have left hours ago" I said looking at the clock. We were the only two in the building besides a few janitors that were cleaning up. Paul and I decided to stay back and get caught up on some work as we spent most of the day either play fighting or arguing about something. Neither of us could afford to get behind on our work as a huge meeting was coming up tomorrow and we needed all of our material as we were going to get to speak at the conference. We were both finally getting our big shot to prove to his dad that we could play in the big leagues.

"Alright" he said as he gathered his stuff and stood up "ready?"

"Yep" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Hey" he said softly as he grabbed my arm

"Yeah?" I said turning around

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Just for being a great friend"

"Oh, stop it you" I said touching his chest gently

"No, I mean it, thanks for everything you do Steph" he said as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I had the sudden urge to turn my face and plant one right on his lips but I resisted. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Let's go for some drinks, my treat"

* * *

After Paul had one too many drinks, I left my car at the bar with a close friend and I took his and drove him home. He already wrecked it, no need of him leaving it at a bar to get him in even more trouble.

"Come on big fella" I said as I struggled to get him through the door.

He started laughing for no reason before he flopped down on his bed.

I put my hand on my head, "what am I going to do with you?" I said shaking my head. As I pulled his shirt over his head

"Haaaaaaahahahaha"

"Nothing's funny Paul, god I hate it when you drink" I said shaking my head as he kicked off his pants and was now in nothing but his boxers.

I used all my strength to flip him over on his back. When I did that he grabbed me and brought me down on top of him. We both said nothing as we stared in one another's eyes.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly as he gently rubbed my back

I blushed as I looked down and then back up. "Thank you"

He lifted his other hand and brushed it across my cheek softly. "Any guy would be lucky to have you, and stupid not to grab you"

"Well, there's this one that's acting pretty stupid by not seeing that I'm clearly attracted to him, but he's not acting on it"

He frowned up his face, "who? I'll kick his ass"

I laughed as I laid my hand on his chest. "It's okay, I'm sure in due time he'll figure it out"

He smiled as he laid his head back against the pillows.

"Since you're sleepy, I'll just go" I said starting to get up but he held a firm grip on my waist.

"No" he said half awake, half asleep "stay"

"If you really want me to"

"I do" he said rubbing my back again

"Okay" I said softly as I got up and removed my clothes to where I was in nothing but my black and red lingerie set.

"Mmm...sexy"

I blushed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts and put it on.

"Awww" he pouted "should have stayed the way you were" he said winking

"Paul, you're drunk, go to sleep, you don't know what you're saying" I said as I walked over to the bed and hopped in next to him.

"I'mmm vvvery aware of what I'm saaaying" he said as his words slurred a little bit

I shook my head and laid my head on the pillows.

"Come over here" he said as he grabbed me and brought me over to him before I could protest.

He had me pinned to where my legs were entwined with his and I had no choice but to lay my head on his chest. God it felt so good being so close to him, he was so warm.

"Thank you Steph, thaaaank you for evvvverything" he said as he continued to rub my back. "I can't thank you enough for allll that you do for me" he said as he planted a kiss in my hair.

"It's no problem, you know I'd do anything for you" I said tracing his chest with my finger.

"I love you Stephanie"

Those four words just sent a shiver down my spine. He's told me he loved me before, but it's never been like this before.

"I love you too" I replied. _So much Paul, so much._

"I love holding you in my arms"

"It could _always_ be this way if you wanted" I said softly, not realizing what I said

"You just take all the pain away"

_Good, he didn't hear me._

We sat in silence until I glanced up and saw that he was sound asleep. I couldn't resist the urge any longer. I reached up and planted a lingering kiss to his soft lips, "I love you, so much" I said as I pulled back and brushed my hand across his cheek gently before I took one last glance at him and laid back on his chest and went to sleep.

As Stephanie drifted off to sleep, even though Paul didn't react to the kiss, he was never really asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her and ran his hand through her hair before picking up her hand that was lying on his chest, he gave it a small kiss before whispering in her ear "I love you too, Stephanie" as he laid his head back on the soft pillows, closing his eyes as a huge grin spread across his face. "I love you too" he said once more as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave reviews! Gotta know if you're enjoying this or not :)**


	4. He knows

**Merry Xmas Eve! As you can see, this update is much longer than the previous three, enjoy :)**

**p.s. I don't know if the site updated or something but it made the editing process so freaking difficult and wouldn't let me erase and edit stuff the way I wanted to, so if anything seems out of order like it's placed somewhere it shouldn't be, just ignore it. I'll fix it later :)**

* * *

"Come on now Paul, not this again" I said as I walked in his room with my wet hair hanging down and a towel wrapped around me

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to rot" he said with a grin before he chuckled. "You worry too much"

"Do you blame me?" I asked as I took a separate towel and begin to dry my hair

"Thanks" he said as he looked at me

"For what?"

"For bringing me home last night when I was dead drunk and for not yelling at me for it this morning"

"No problem" I said as I continued to dry my hair "I expect this from you by now"

"mmm, you sure do look nice in that towel." he said with a grin

_Wow, he's flirting with me...and he's not even drunk._ I thought to myself

"Uh, thanks" I said nervously

"You should let me see what's underneath" he said as he grabbed the edge of the towel.

I jumped back "Paul, get up and take your shower so you can take me to Ellie's to get my car"

"What is Ellie doing with your car?"

"Well, someone had to leave theirs behind to make sure a _certain_ someone got home and that they didn't do further damage to their dad's car"

"You left it at the bar?"

"Yes"

"You're so loyal"

I laughed. _That's more than you can say for Darcy,_ I thought.

"To a fault." I said smiling as I finally finished drying my hair and threw the towel at him.

"Come here" Paul said as he motioned towards the bed

"Why?"

"Just come here, come lay with me" he said softly as he patted his chest

I pulled back the covers and hopped in bed with him, laying my head on his chest as I draped my arm across his waist.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked in a soft tone, not his usual arrogant, joking one.

_Yes, very good. This is how it should always be._ I thought

"Feels alright" I said in a joking tone, not wanting to come off as desperate as I really am

He rubbed my bare back which only sent tingles up and down my spine.

"so you like being in my arms?" his tone never changing

"It's mean its_ okaaay_" I said in a joking tone again as I shrugged.

_Yes, I absolutely love this!_

"It could _always_ be this way if you wanted" he said softly as he continued to rub my back

_Now where have I heard that before?_ I wondered before it came back to me and my eyes went wide with shock as I remembered last night.

**Flashback**

"I love you Stephanie"

Those four words just sent a shiver down my spine. He's told me he loved me before, but it's never been like this before.

"I love you too" I replied. _So much Paul, so much._

"I love holding you in my arms"

"It could always be this way if you wanted" I said softly, not realizing what I said

"You just take all the pain away"

_Good, he didn't hear me. _

**_End of flashback_**

Not sure of what to say, I just kept quiet and didn't say anything

"I wanna ask you about something you said last night" he said as he planted a soft kiss in my hair

"What did I say?" I asked nervously

"Well, and I know we say this all the time, but it was the _way_ you said it that got me thinking"

"What did I say?" I repeated

"you said that you lo..." My cell phone started ringing, cutting him off

_Thank you_. I thought to myself as I shot up and ran towards it, fumbling with it as I got it out of my purse.

"Hello" I answered. "Hold that thought" I whispered to him as I held up my finger

"Hi Jenny, how are ya? I'm good, what has you calling this morning?...yeah, I'm staring at him" I said with a small chuckle "I'll be sure to tell him, thanks. Bye"

"What is my Dad's secretary doing calling you?" He asked

"Oh, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to get a hold of you and since I'm always around, she called and told me to tell you don't forget the big conference meeting today."

"SHIT!" he said as he jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"What? Did you forget?"

"No. But I forgot about dinner with mom and dad last night, I promised Dad I'd be over, but I got so caught up in drinking. Aw man, he's gonna be pissed"

"You've missed dinners before"

"Yeah but I always had a good excuse or told them I wouldn't be able to make it. Not I was so drunk that I couldn't come, plus this was no ordinary dinner, that Donnavan asshole was going to be there and we were all supposed to talk business"

"Paul" I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed and shook my head "you have to be more responsible about these sort of things. Had I known, we would have never went to the bar at all"

"I'm just a huge screw up" he said as he held his head down "I'll never be as successful as my father, he might as well fire me"

"That's not true" I said as I walked over and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Yes it is"

"No, it isn't. You're a great man and a great businessman, and you're going to prove that today. You're gonna kick ass in there"

He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes "you mean that?" He said as he wrapped one arm around my waist

"Of course I do" I said as I placed one hand on the side of his face, which he gripped with his other hand.

As I brushed my thumb across his beard and looked into his eyes, he pulled me a little closer to him. Our faces were inches from the other and there was nothing but a beautiful silence that roamed over us as we stared into one another's eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards me.

_This is it, it's finally happening. _I thought to myself

I closed my eyes and leaned in too, just as our lips were centimeters apart, his phone started to buzz. We both pulled away and I looked down as he walked past me.

"It was my alarm" he said holding up the phone as I looked up at him. "Telling me to wake up" he said with a slight chuckle. "Well, I better get ready, I'm in enough shit as it is, no need to be late and add that to it" he said as walked past me again.

"Paul"

"Yeah" he said turning around

"You do have your briefs ready, don't you?"

He looked down at his underwear "well," he said looking back at me "I planned on changing into new ones after I took a shower"

I chuckled. "Not underwear you idiot, briefs for the meeting"

"Oh yeah" he said snapping his fingers "of course" I smiled and looked at him as he smiled back. "Well, I'm gonna go get that shower" he said motioning towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, you do that, you stink" I teased.

"Do not" he said taking a whiff of himself "my degree is still working."

I chuckled. "Go take your shower silly"

"I will, but it's not like I need it" he teased as he turned towards the door

"Oh and Paul" I said as he opened the door

"I'm gonna use soap!"

"Not that" I said chuckling

"What?" He said in a soft tone

"Well..you.."

"Yes?"

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head as I flicked my wrist down, dismissing it

"What?" He said softly "tell me"

I took a deep breath. "What were you going to tell me?"

He looked down before looking back up at me "it doesn't matter now... It was just...me being silly that's all" he said as he shook his head "after all I was drunk, so it was probably nothing" he said as he looked down again before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_Oh Paul but it does matter...it matters so much._

* * *

"In conclusion, I believe if we increase our profit by 15% we'll not only build our brand, but we'll also make the stockholders and members of the board richer, which will all know will make them _very_ happy" I said with a cheesy grin as everyone chuckled at my little joke.

"Thank you Stephanie, very good" Paul Sr said as he shook my hand as I stepped down from the podium and onto the main floor where everyone else was sitting.

"Thanks pop" I whispered as I smiled and walked back to my seat. I glanced over at Paul who was about five seats ahead of me, we're banned from sitting by or across from one another as we always caused a distraction due to our constant playing, and chatter. It took a while getting used to, but now it's nothing and we just wait until we get back to our desk to throw pens or paper at the other.

"Paul" Paul Sr said as he turned and motioned for Paul to come up and speak. Paul nodded and grabbed his things as he walked up and began to speak. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as I kept thinking back to what he said to me earlier, well almost said, and everything that almost went down between us. If it wasn't for his stupid phone going off, no telling what would have happened. But then again, was I ready for it?

As I looked up and stared at Paul, I just envisioned what it would be like to be with him, not as a friend, not as a girlfriend but for life as his wife, the mother of his children, the one he comes home to every night to hug and kiss on and make love to well on into the morning. This isn't the first time that I've thought of this, and it certainly won't be the last.

"Now the Robertson deal was something that I personally felt we didn't need as it-"

"Why?" James Donnaven asked "I feel that was a much needed deal"

I looked around as I saw some heads nodding in approval and then back at Paul, I knew him better than anyone, he was calm on the outside but on the inside I knew he was boiling if it's one thing he hates, it's being called out or interrupted, especially by someone he loathes.

"Because it did nothing for our company profit wise. The numbers stayed the same in terms of marketing, and-"

"It might have did nothing in terms of figures, yes, but it put this company on a bigger market as it was tied to the Robertson name, which got me interested in the first place. Without the Robertson name tied to this company, I probably would have rejected another deal" Donnaven said as he sat back in his chair and grinned, playing with his tie.

"I disagree, this is a well known company and can do wonders with and **_without_** big names. Yes, it raised viewership by 25% but it did nothing for buys and lowered our stockholder rate by 15% as they wanted nothing to do with it and when your stockholders aren't happy, well, you aren't happy" he said as he turned and winked at me.

I smiled as I glanced over at Donnaven who was pissed that he was outsmarted by Paul. Paul might be young and he might do stupid things, but he knows his shit and that's something no one can take away from him.

"Now, does that sound very profitable or smart business wise to you?"

Me, along with a few others lowered our head as we chuckled softly to ourselves. Donnaven had been blasting all of the young interns, and older executives all damn day, and Paul was the only one to shut him up. Even Paul Sr chuckled to himself, but it went unnoticed by everyone except for me.

Donnaven said nothing as he clenched his jaws and started to fumble with his tie again.

"As I was saying" Paul said with a huge grin as he continued.

* * *

"That was awesome, the look on his face was priceless!" Jerica said as she high fived Paul. She was a top executive of the company

"Thanks" Paul said with a smile "I try" he laughed

"No one was able to shut that asshole up all day and then you came along, I'm glad you're on our side" Tim said with a smile as he shook Paul's hand. He was another top executive, he worked directly under Paul Sr as did Jerica. They were his go to guys when he needed help with an important decision, though you would never have guessed it with the way they act. Both were in their late 40s but acted younger than Paul and me. They always said we reminded them of themselves as they were best friends and have been working here together for years. They are also banned from sitting by one another as they did the same things Paul and I do during boring meetings. That's what made them so great to talk to, they wouldn't give us corporate answers or any of that bullshit, they were straight with us and they were fun, that's why Paul and I loved them so much.

"You know me, I'm not gonna let anybody walk over me"

"I know that's right" Jerica answered

"Paul" Paul Sr said as he walked up to us with Donnaven

"We're gonna go" Jerica said motioning towards the elevator "but we'll see you around" she said as she gave a warm smile to Paul, me, and Paul Sr before snarling and rolling her eyes at Donnaven and walking away.

"Once again, you both did great" Tim said as he patted Paul on the back, and smiled at Paul Sr and I and barely glanced at Donnaven before walking off.

_The perks of being a top guy, I can't wait._ I thought to myself with a smile

"Is this how your executives always treat people?"

_No. Just the ones they don't like...like you_ I thought to myself

"Anyway" Paul Sr said, "I agree with Tim, you both did wonderful today and I was very impressed, I gotta say son, you have a true knack for the business" he said placing his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Thanks dad" Paul said with a smile

"Yes, I must say you both were very impressive, despite the small disagreement that I still stand by" Donnaven said

"That's fine, long as you know that I still stand by what I said" Paul said with a grin, knowing that would get under Donnaven's skin and it did as he rolled his eyes.

"So, _anyway_, you missed a very important dinner did you not?" Donnaven asked

_Who the hell are you to ask that? _I thought _It's** his** family, not yours_

"where were you? If you don't mind me asking"

_None of your **DAMN** business, where were you_? I thought as I rolled my eyes _the nerve of this asshole._

"I'm sure my son had a good reason, right son?"

"Yes" Paul said briefly glancing at me before looking back at his father "I.."

"He was with me" I cut in, knowing Paul didn't have a way out of this without my help.

"Doing?" Donnaven

_Your bitch, on my couch. How you like them apples?_

"We were up all night studying our briefs, we didn't want to miss a thing and wanted to make sure we had everything in check for today. This is important to us both"

"Hmm" Donnaven said raising a brow "I hope that was _all_ you were doing" he said in a low tone that was meant to be heard.

"It **_was_**" I answered sternly

"Well then, it's settled" Paul Sr said with a smile "I'm sure you won't miss dinner tonight"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Paul said with a grin and winked at me when his father and Donnaven weren't looking.

"Stephanie, as you know,you're always welcomed"

I smiled. "If I can, I'll make it. I'm just gonna go over some figures for next week first"

"Ah, so you plan ahead?" Donnaven asked, sounding impressed

"I want to make sure I have time to go back and double check everything"

"Didn't plan a week ahead of time for this?"

"**No**." I said with a little sass in my voice "weeks ahead, **months** if you will"

Paul chuckled knowing I had did the same thing to Donnaven as he did earlier.

"Very well" Donnaven said loosening his tie. "I'll see everyone on Monday" he said as he walked off and quickly hopped on the elevator before anyone could reply

Paul and I burst out laughing after the elevator doors shut.

"_Guys_" Paul Sr said as he wrapped his arms around us both "listen, I know he's a dick but just play nice, I've always wanted his name tied to my brand and I need him on board. After I get what I want, you can do whatever the hell you want with him" he said with a grin

"Won't that hurt your business in the future?" I asked

"Nah, most company's can't stand the asshole, they just know his name on paper is gold for them. Even if he trashed us, they'd only do what he wanted to get a signature before they turn on him too." Paul Sr said with a grin as he let us go "well, like I said dinner is at 7, and Stephanie you already know you're more than welcome to join us" he said as he lowered his head and planted a kiss in my hair

"I'll try" I said with a smile

Paul Sr started walking towards the elevator when he turned around. "And one more thing"

"Yes" we answered in unison

"Where the hell were you last night?, what were you two **_really_** doing?"

"Like Steph said dad, working on briefs"

"yeah, and Michael Jackson lives in the empty bird cage at myhouse, I'm not stupid" he said as he laughed and walked off "and **don't** drink again in my car Paul" He said just as the elevators closed

We looked at one another and laughed as we shook our heads.

* * *

"Well, I better get out of here, mom will be pissed if I miss two dinners in a row" Paul said as he grabbed his briefcase "you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay behind and work with these figures a little longer, but like I said, I'll try to make it"

"Alright" Paul said putting on his jacket "just don't over work yourself

"Pfft, I wish I knew the meaning of that"

He smirked as he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I hope you come" he said as he lifted his hand and cupped my face, brushing his thumb over my cheek, the same way I did him this morning.

I looked down as I blushed "I'll try" I said softly

He chuckled and and stood up, "I'm gonna go drop these papers off by Ryan's office and then im out"

"Okay" I said finally looking up

"And I'll make sure to tell him to **_make_** you leave when he leaves"

"Roger that" I said as I gave him a salute

"At ease soldier at ease" he said as he walked down the hall.

I smiled as I glanced over at his computer, "hey you forgot to shut down...oh never mind I'll do it" I said as I went over and sat in his desk chair. As I saved things I thought looked important, I was about shut the computer down until I saw a open chat message between him and his friend Shawn. Usually I would ignore any private conversations but I saw my name in this one.

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Positive man, she said she loved me**_

_**And you weren't drunk?**_

_**I was a little tipsy but I definitely know when a girl tells me that and means it. I mean, it was the way she said it shawn, that and she kissed me.**_

_**She kissed you!?**_

_**Yeah...and I liked it**_

_**Did you kiss her back?**_

_**I was pretending to be asleep, I couldn't just wake up and start making out with her...well, I could have but it would have probably been weird. And who knows, maybe she was just saying that to be nice, I was dropping hints this morning but she shrugged me off on some of them. But then we had this incredible moment and I think we were gonna kiss but my phone went off.**_

_**Do you like her?**_

_**I love her Shawn.**_

_**But what?**_

_**I don't think it's worth the risk, and I'm still in love with Darcy**_

_**Fuck Darcy, get over that bitch**_

_**It's easier said than done.**_

_**Well, who do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with, Stephanie or Darcy?**_

_**...Darcy-**_

I cut my eyes away from the email before finishing what he said. I couldn't take it, I knew he didn't see me the same way I did him and that hurt. As I shut the computer down, I sat in my chair and realized that It all started to make sense to me now. Everything about this morning, what he was going to ask me and why... Maybe he wanted to let me down easy or something.

My eyes went wide in shock as I saw him cut the corner and I watched him walk towards the elevator and step in.

What hurt me most wasn't the fact that he had chosen Darcy over me, or so it seems as I didn't finish reading; but it was that my feelings for him were no longer a secret, they were out in the open and that let me know one thing:

Paul **knew**...he heard everything I said last night..**_.everything._**

* * *

**Leave a review for _longer _updates! :))))**


	5. If only for tonight

***Okay! so they have apparently fixed the problem. You guys couldn't view the update earlier because of a glitch that was going around the site and tons of authors including myself were affected by it. That's why you couldn't view My Savior as well.**

* * *

So It goes without saying that I have been avoiding Paul for the last few weeks or so, and so far it has worked to my advantage, but now I find myself in the snack room with no way out as Paul was guarding the door and wouldn't let me out of his sight for one second.

"so what's with the cold shoulder?" Paul asked as he leaned up against the door with his arms folded across his chest, and a huge snarl on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed a pack of M&amp;M's

"You've been acting weird lately, not talking to me and shit, what's up? Did I do something wrong?"

I shrugged "No"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing" I said as I opened the candy and put two of them in my mouth

"Bullshit!" Paul said as he threw his arms in the air and leaned forward "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you" I said placing another M&amp;M in my mouth, not making eye contact with him.

"Yes you are, you've been avoiding me like the plague"

"when?" I said, still looking down at my delicious treat

"you've been avoiding me at work, you don't return my calls or answer my texts, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Well we're not leaving this room until you tell me"

Thats when I finally looked up. "Paul, you can't keep me held hostage in here forever, I have work to do."

"Wanna bet?" he said as he walked over to lock the door until the doorknob twisted and Jerica came in.

"Hi Jerica" I said softly

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Whats with you?" Jerica asked

"Why don't you ask _her_?" Paul said glaring at me

"_Attitude_" Jerica said before turning towards me "Paul would like to see you in his office"

"Yes, I would" Paul said as he shot me another glare

"Not you idiot," Jerica said turning to Paul and then back to me "Stephanie, you know who i'm talking about"

I nodded my head

"This isn't over Steph" Paul said as he looked at me and then Jerica before walking out the room and slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" Jerica asked as she looked at the door

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I walked past her with my arms folded

"Okay, AT-Ti-Tuuuude" Jerica said as she rolled her neck and eyes as I walked out the door.

* * *

I walked up to the giant door and knocked on it silently.

"Come in"

"Hey, you got a moment?" I asked as I poked my head through the door

"Oh look, if it isn't miss attitude, where's your boy toy?" Jerica said as she continued to type on her computer

"I'm sorry" I said with a smile as I walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss " I was just having a bad day that's all" I said as I took a seat in one of the white leather chairs in front of her desk.

"seems like your little boyfriend was too"

I rolled my eyes. "ugh. Paul is **not** my boyfriend"

"But you want him to be" she said as she continued to peck on her keyboard, never once glancing at me and thank god she didn't because I was stunned to hear her say that.

"And what would make you say something like that?"

"Oh please" she said as she put a piece of gum into her mouth "everyone in this damn building including Paul Sr knows you two have the hots for one another."

"That is not true, if thats true then you and Tim are meant for one another" I said getting defensive

"Tim and I? Pfft yeah right. And I said have the hots for one another, never said anything about being meant for one another." My silence to what she said at the end gave her all she needed. "Mhm, my point exactly" she said as she smacked on her gum "Some people were just made to stay friends honey, like me and Tim" she said with a chuckle

"But you've never thought about it right?" I asked without thinking

"Well," She said as she stopped pecking on her keyboard and looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at the computer "not really as I've always seen him as a friend, but that's us. Not every friendship is the same though, some are meant to stay that way like Tim and I, and some are meant to be _more_...like you and Paul" she said as her glaze finally met mine.

"What?"

"Oh don't act simple with me, I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you, you're both too scared to try it because you don't wanna ruin a great friendship, but trust me, you two should definitely try and stop playing around before it's too late. You don't wanna end up with someone who isn't for you but are stuck with them because you have kids or something like that. Make the choice while you're young, while the option is still on the table. After all, you have nothing to lose."

_Oh but I do Jerica...I do...I have __**everything**__ to lose._

* * *

"So, you're still gonna avoid me huh?" Paul said stepping from behind a truck when I went to unlock the door to my car

"What are you, a spy now?" I said as I placed my stuff in the back and shut the door.

"Answer my question" he said grabbing my keys out of my hand

"Paul," I said holding out my keys "Give me my keys"

"make me" he said putting them inside his coat pocket.

"Paul, i'm **not** playing" I said, my voice getting serious

"And neither am I" he said taking a step closer towards me "I told Kevin to take my car home, i'm riding with you"

"Oh no you're not" I said as I reached for his pocket but he snatched away

"Oh yes I am" he said as he pulled them out of his pocket and hopped in the driver's seat "i'm gonna get down to the bottom of this" he said as he closed the door. "you coming?"

I rolled my eyes as I let out a long sigh and walked around to the passenger side. I opened the door and got in, slamming it behind me.

"Your car, not mine. I don't care what you do to it" he said as he put the key in and started the ignition.

* * *

We drove in silence for what seemed like forever until I saw him pulling onto my street.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway of my apartment complex.

"Well, you didn't wanna talk in the car, so i'm spending the night and I will stay here until you talk to me." he said as he immediately grabbed the keys and got my stuff out the back.

Once again, I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked behind him up to my apartment door. He opened the door with the key and let me go in first, I would have turned around and slammed it in his face but I knew he was too strong and quick for me to pull that off, plus he had all my important paperwork in his hand that I really needed to work on, I didn't have time for this.

"Paul, I don't have time for this" I said as I spun around on the heel of my shoe

"Well, make time" he said as he sat my stuff down on the counter and removed his jacket and grabbed his bag off the floor. "I'm gonna go get my shower, start thinking about how you're going to tell me why you've been avoiding me so much." he said as he went towards the guest bath before turning around and walking towards my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I know you and you'll lock yourself in your room for the rest of the night, not taking any chances" and with that he turned and went into my bathroom.

_Damn._ I thought to myself, _he knows me so well._

* * *

After Paul got his shower, and I got mine in the other bathroom, he walked into my bedroom with a few snacks and sat them on the table beside me, he climbed in bed on the other side and removed the book I was reading out of my hands. It's no secret that this isn't the first time I've been in bed with Paul, well not like this, we've always slept together in the past, when I spent the night with him i'd sleep in his bed and vice versa, but tonight I just wanted to be alone and didn't want to be bothered with him or his millions and millions of questions.

"Lets talk" he said as he turned to face me

"About wh-"

"Don't play stupid Stephanie" he said raising his hand to cut me off "Now tell me the truth, why have you been avoiding me? everything was great and all good between us a while ago and now you're treating me like a piece of shit."

_Hmph, __**I**__ thought they were good._ I thought to myself

"So, whats up? and I swear to God if you say nothing"

"I'm just not feeling too well okay?"

"I know how you act when you're sick and this is most certainly not the same way you'd normally act"

"Well who says I have to be on a routine?"

"you've acted the same since we were kids, throwing tantrums every time you sneeze or cough. You can't get anything over on me Stephanie, so you just might as well go ahead and just spit it out."

"Fine," I said crossing my arms and turning towards him "I just think we need some space from each other thats all"

"What?"

"you heard me, we're too touchy feely and always over one another, it needs to stop, especially at work"

"What the hell did my dad tell you in that meeting because you've never had a problem with it before" he said getting defensive

"has nothing to do with your father, its a decision I made on my own. I want to be respected in this company and earn my way to the top. I don't want the reputation of being friends with the boss's son as a way of how I got to the top when I do make it there."

"So Steph what are you saying? that we can't be friends anymore? that this fucking job is more important than our damn friendship? damn this job then" he said, the bass in his voice deepening

"I'm not saying we can't be friends, just it has to tone down a bit and we have to be strictly professional at all times" I said facing the front, not looking at him. "Like now, you shouldn't even be in the bed with me, we're friends not boyfriend and girlfriend so you have no reason at all to be in my personal space"

"What the fuck? seriously, whats gotten into you dude?"

_The fucking fact that you chose Darcy over me! well...it seemed that way from what little I read._

"Something's up with you and it definitely doesn't have shit to do with our jobs. So why don't you just tell me the fucking truth alright"

I said nothing as I rolled my eyes and laid back against my soft pillows, I turned on my side and turned off the light to my side of the bed ignoring him. I was in no mood to fight nor did I want to end up saying something I'd regret and didn't even mean. This was all just a front to throw him off from what I was really mad and hurt about. And it seemed to be working for now, but like Paul said, I can't get anything past him and I knew this would't be able to last for long, I know it will only take me so far but if it was going to get me through tonight, then it was worth it.

* * *

**A little short but whatevs, its 6:30 in the morning and this is what was on my mind and I wanted to get it down before I forgot. Next update will probably be longer. My updates are always longer when i'm typing on a computer because I keep going and going, but when i'm using my iPad I just stop because I get sick of pecking on this little thing lol. Happy New Year :)**

**Leave Reviews**


	6. What if I'm wrong?

**Sorry for late update, I got really sick this week and had tons of schoolwork :)**

* * *

"Good morning" Paul said as I walked into the kitchen, he was in his suit and tie and was fixing a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" He said holding up the pot

I said nothing as I went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice.

"So we're not speaking now?" Paul said as he placed the coffee down and walked over towards me.

"Don't start with me this morning, Paul" I said as I took a lengthy sip before putting it down.

"Me start with you?" He said pointing to himself and then towards me. "You're the one acting like something crawled up your ass while I'm trying to be as civil as possible."

"Whatever" I said as I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm "let me go"

"No. Not until you tell me what I've done, and don't say nothing because if it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like this"

"Paul, let me go. **Now**" I said sternly

"you know what? screw this and you, if you want to be mad at me when i've continually tried to make up for whatever the hell it is i've done then so be it. Be mad, I don't give a fuck, don't talk to me and I won't talk to you" Paul snapped as he let go of my arm and grabbed his jacket and suitcase before storming out of the door, slamming it in the process.

I felt bad, I didn't mean to make him that pissed, Paul has never snapped on me before in all the years that we've been friends, i've never even seen him get upset with me. He never had a reason to because we never fought, so this was new for me. I just hope everything will work out in the end after we've both had our space.

* * *

The office was pretty quiet today, I didn't have Paul near to aggravate me or stop me from getting my work done like he usually does. Instead, all I got was cold stares whenever I would see him in the hallway and he did his work in his father's office since he was absent today. It felt weird not speaking to my friend but I did bring this on myself.

"Hey girl" Jerica said as she patted me on the back

"Hi" I replied softly as I gave her a warm smile

"So whats with you and the schnoz?" she joked

"what do you mean?"

"well, its quite evident that you two aren't speaking to one another today, everyone has noticed it. Even the people who can't stand you guy's playful tactics miss the noise. Its weird."

"Oh, I guess we're just super busy today thats all" I said with a shrug

"don't give me that, you're busy everyday, now whats the haps?"

I rolled my eyes. "haven't we told you about saying that?"

"and haven't I ignored you guys about it?"

I chuckled. "True, and it's nothing, really"

"Stephanie, you can lie to him but you can't lie to me"

I took a deep breath and then looked up at Jerica. "Okay, fine. You were right"

"you have to more specific as I'm always right. Now what was I right about?"

"Me liking Paul"

"OhMyGod!" she said placing her hand over her heart as if she were having a heart attack "It can't be! I would have never guessed that in a million years" she said with a grin

I smiled.

"But?" she said seriously

"But what?"

"what happened?"

"long story short, I want to be with him but I'm afraid to tell him and then I saw an message on his computer the other day between him and a friend and it seems like he has the same feelings for me"

"and?"

"Well, I kept reading and the friend asked him did he see himself with me or something like that or did he see himself being with the ex, and Paul said he loved me but he said his ex girlfriend's name first so I stopped reading"

"why?"

"I didn't want to see the rest and have my heart broken even more"

"Well maybe you should have kept going, you never know what he could have said after that"

"Nah. he made it clear, Darcy is the one that he wants to be with"

"did he, or did you let _yourself_ think that he did?" she said before getting up and walking away.

I said nothing as I watched her go, I placed my head in my heads and took a deep breath before running my hand through my hair.

_Did I make a mistake?_

* * *

"Hey" I said softly as I walked into the break room where Paul was.

"Oh, now you can see me?" he said harshly as he walked past me and grabbed a bag of chips

"Paul, i'm sorry"

"sorry for what? treating me like a piece of shit when i've done nothing wrong, or sorry for ignoring me when once again, i've done nothing wrong?"

"for both" I said softly

"Well, bravo to you" he said as he tucked the chips under his arm and clapped before grabbing them again. He walked up so we were face to face. "You really hurt my feelings Stephanie, you really did. You're my best friend and you treated me like a stranger, like a piece of shit lying on the side of the road when all I tried to do was make things right between us, do you know how that feels?"

"No" I said as I looked down and then back up at him

"hmm" he said tapping his chin with his finger "well let me show you" he said as he bumped my shoulder and walked past me yet again, this time out the door.

* * *

"Don't be so harsh on her, you never know what she's going through" Shawn said as he grabbed a beer and tossed Paul one as well.

"Yeah," Paul said as he twisted the cap off "but she knows that she can come to me and talk about anything, yet she chose to treat me like shit" he said as he took a long slip

"Well, switching sides, have you talked to Darcy lately?"

"Nope." Paul said as he hung his head down "haven't heard from her since she left me for o'l boy"

"Sorry about that"

"Nah. It's whatever, I mean i'm still down in the dumps about it but Steph was always there to lift me up. Now she's acting crazy and I don't know what to do"

"Well, you have me"

"yeah, but I don't wanna bring all my emotional crap to you and bore you with it"

"Why not?" Shawn said as he took a swig "I did it to you with Raven, Carly, Jessica, Ashley and Rebecca..._but Becca's here to stay_" he said in a cartoonish voice with a evil grin.

Paul laughed. "you're such a fucking idiot"

"But you love me for it and thats why we're friends"

"true" Paul said as he gulped down more of the alcohol

"Woah there, take it easy soldier"

"I know, it's just, not having Steph in my life is ten times worse than not having Darcy. I can live without Darcy, I can't without Steph"

"talk to her"

"Not right now, she needs to know how this shit feels, how much it really does hurt"

"You don't have to show her, you could just tell her"

"I did"

"not when you're angry, when you've calmed down a bit. Maybe she'll understand more. When you snap on a person they don't really take in all of what you're trying to say. I know I don't, a calm voice will go much further than a loud obnoxious one"

"Alright, i'll call her"

"**No**. Go **see** her. This needs to be face to face. You obviously love this girl Paul, you said so yourself during our chat. And when I asked who you'd rather spend the rest of your life with between Darcy and Steph you said Stephanie. You said Darcy was the one you could work things out with and you guys could last another two years or so. But it was Stephanie who you said was your soul mate and the one who you could spend life with, don't you think that's worth fighting for? or at least sitting down to have a small chat about?"

"If we talked about that, it'd be anything but a _small_ chat Shawn"

"I know" he said holding his hands up in defense "but i'm just saying, you'll never know what could have been if you don't try"

Paul took a deep breath and laid his head back on the couch as he took in everything that his friend had said to him. He was right, it was time for a talk, but just not now.

* * *

"Wow, Paul is the last person that I thought would ever snap on you" My friend Arria said as she walked over and handed me the other creme soda that was in her hand.

"I know, me either." I said as I opened it and took a sip. "It was so unexpected and I didn't know what to do, but I do know that I felt bad about it. You know, making him upset and all."

"Give him time" Arria said taking a sip from her drink "he's just in his feelings right now"

"I sure hope so" I said putting the beverage down and rubbing my shoulders.

"don't worry, that's all it is, he just can't handle you not talking to him all of sudden and it has him feeling some type of way"

"I hope you're right about that because I can't live without him, I love Paul, he's my-"

"your what?"

"Nothing" I said trying to brush off what I just said

"Mmmhmm, at least you finally admit it, i've known that for years"

"did I really make it that obvious?"

"yes" she said with a chuckle "Why won't you tell him?"

"Because he doesn't love me the way that I love him."

"and you know this how?"

"well, the chat that I told you about"

"and just like Jerica told you, I think you talked yourself into an answer before you even finished reading what was really said"

"and what was really said Arria? huh?" I said getting defensive

She held up her hands in defense "let's just calm down for a minute, all I'm saying is that you should have finished reading what he said so-"

"so what? so I can have more heartbreak?"

"Stephanie, all you read was '_Darcy_' no telling what words could have followed that"

"like what?"

"like, Darcy isn't the one for me, or Darcy is a thing in the past and I love Stephanie, Darcy is a bitch; anything Stephanie and you didn't stick around to see it"

"but what if he didn't say that and it was what I think it was"

"than at least you'd have confirmation and wouldn't be sitting here worrying yourself to death about _what if_" she said with air quotes as she took another swig

I said nothing as I turned around and looked out the window.

_What if Arria was right? what if all of this was just some big misunderstanding and Paul really does feel the same way and i've been giving him shit for it? what if you were wrong Stephanie...what if..._

* * *

As Paul pulled into his driveway , he spotted a car parked outside his house that he couldn't really tell whose it was and just automatically assumed that it was either Stephanie or his parents, none of which he felt like talking to right now.

Paul sighed as he rubbed his head and got out of the car locking it behind him. He walked into his house and it was dark, he threw his keys down, locked the door and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. After having his water he removed his tie from around his neck and threw it down on the floor to be picked up in the morning as he made his way to his bedroom. As he got closer, he saw that there was light coming from inside his bedroom. He raised his brow as he tried to figure out what was going on and who was in there. Stephanie and his parents are the only ones with keys to his home so he knew it had to be one of them. But he also knew that his parents wouldn't be in his room, so he just banked on it being Stephanie and he had no time for arguments right now; unless of course, she wanted to talk in a calmly fashion about her weird behavior then he was all for it.

Paul took a deep breath and walked into his room to find it lit with small candles and a beautiful aroma as he glanced over and saw the cinnamon incense sitting on the small mahogany wooden dresser by his bed. But who was on his bed is what shocked him the most.

"Hi stranger" she said in soft sultry tone

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Paul said as he watched her get up, she was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. She slowly walked over towards him and wrapped her long slender arms around his neck as she placed a gentle kiss to his neck. Her beautiful blonde locks brushed across his face as she did this. She lifted her head, and placed a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling back. Her beautiful smile soon turned into an evil grin as she stroked his hair with her hand before speaking.

"I've come back baby, i've come back for you and this time i'm not going anywhere"

* * *

**Leave Reviews!** (I'm going to try and update **Trophy Wife **and **My Savior** Also, check out my new story, it's called **Dare to Take a Risk**. Which i'm going to update the second chapter to today) Wow, I just realized that I have** four** stories going on at once...shiiiiit lol


	7. Its the truth that hurts you the most

**Just felt like updating this one, don't worry, I plan on getting to Trophy Wife and My Savior at some point lol.**

**And thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome. If i'm honest, when i'm writing, I never intend for it to provoke the reactions or emotions that my stories do. I swear I make up every single line as I go, i've never been one that could plan out my writing before I did it, it would always screw me up. All I can do is write an ending and start from there hoping it matches up in the end :)**

* * *

"No, no no Darcy" Paul said shaking his head as he removed Darcy's arms from around his neck. "You can't stay here tonight, or any night for that matter"

"And why is that?" She said getting defensive

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you cheated on me and left me for a guy I considered a friend" Paul said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

She rolled your eyes back. "He was never your friend, **you're** the only one who _assumed_ that"

"And I also _**assumed**_ that I had a faithful girlfriend, as you can see, I was wrong about that as well" Paul said looking her up and down

"Baby, that's in the past, it was a long time ago"

"Yeah, three months is such a _looong_ time" Paul said sarcastically yet again

Placing her hand on his chest, she looked him in the eyes "But this time is different, this time I'm here to stay and..."

"No" Paul said removing her hands and shaking his head "whoever said there would be another time? you made your choice, and I wasn't apart of it then so I'm not going to be now"

"Paul, I made a mistake okay? I made a mistake, it's **you** that I want"

"Why now!?" He roared

"it has nothing to do with _now_, i've always wanted you"

"Whatever"Paul said backing away and sitting on his bed "just get out, I have enough on my plate to worry about."

"Well," she said sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck "let me help you relax" she said as she placed a small kiss behind his ear

"Move" Paul said gently pushing her away but with enough force to let her know he was being serious

"Whats your problem?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that my cheating ex-girlfriend is standing in the middle of my room with my shirt on"

"You didn't have a problem with it before"

"Because before, you were my **girlfriend**; currently, you are **not**"

She placed her hand on her head "Paul, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why couldn't you be more faithful?"

"why do you keep bringing that up!?"

"you're acting like this happened 10 years ago instead instead of a few short months ago Darcy, you broke my heart, you really really did. I was going through a crisis without you, if it wasn't for Stephanie I..." Paul said getting quiet as he looked down at his entwined fingers before speaking "I don't know what I would have done" he said softly

"Forget her" Darcy said moving closer "All she ever wanted to do was break us up anyway, she always wanted your attention, tried to make herself a priority in _**our** _relationship."

"**No**. Stephanie respected our relationship, **you** never respected our friendship"

"Because she was always over you, like she wanted you or something"

_Because maybe she did...and I want her too._ Paul thought to himself.

Darcy jumped up and placed both hands on her hips"Don't tell me your rejection of me has anything to do with her" she said rolling her eyes

"Yes, yes it does." Paul said standing up " It has everything to do with her because while you were out fucking Chad, she was here consoling me and being my friend, being the woman **you** should have been" Paul said as he pointed at Darcy

"And where is she now? Huh? Where is she now?" Darcy said doing a full 360 around the room with her arms open "She's not here" she said when she stopped "But" she said walking over and wrapping her arms around Paul's neck yet again "I am, and i'm here to make things right. I messed up, okay? I messed up baby, big time. Chad wasn't half nor could he ever be half the man you are. I thought he was what I wanted, I really did, but I was wrong. He doesn't hold me the way you used to, he doesn't talk to me the way you used to...he doesn't make love to me the way that only you know how. Paul, I need you and I love you and I swear, if you take me back, I'll be a changed woman"

Paul thought for a second "You mean that?"

"Yes"

"like you really mean it, and you're not playing games with me" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"I swear"

He nodded his head. "Then it's official"

She smiled. "What is?"

"I still don't want you" Paul said dropping his arms and rolling his eyes as he backed out of her embrace.

"Damn it Paul!" Darcy said stomping her feet "Whats it gonna take to get you back!?"

"You can't!"

"and why is that?"

"This isn't a game where you can pick and chose your battles, you weren't faithful the first time, who says you will be the second time?" he said crossing his arms "everyone warned me about you"

"Oh, god" she said rolling her eyes "here we go" she said as she flopped down on the bed and threw her head back

"They did, my parents, my friends, my co-workers..._Stephanie_"

Darcy snapped her head up "Of course that bitch did"

"**Hey**" Paul said pointing a finger "Don't you dare call her out of her name"

"Defensive are we? its almost as if you rather be with her"

Paul said nothing as he gave her a guilty stare

"You've got to be kidding me right? you can't be serious?" she said crossing her long slender legs, ones that Paul couldn't help but stare at

"thats not the point" he said shaking his head "the point is, they all warned about you and I went against them, I defended you and protected you with all I had and loved you with every ounce in me, and yet in the end, I was the damn fool."

"Look baby i'm sorry, but in order for us to work, you're just gonna have to let that go"

"Who said we're getting back together? are you deaf or just dumb?"

"Dumb in love with you"

"Oh god, here we go" he said in a mocking tone as it was him who threw his head back before looking at her

"I'm serious Paul, all the time I was with Chad, I never stopped thinking nor stopped loving you."

"But you couldn't think of me enough to get up? Darcy i've never cheated on you, I couldn't cheat on you if I tried. I loved you way too much to ever think of such a thing neither less act on it. I loved you beyond my heart, I loved you all the way in my soul and you threw all of that trust and love out when you fucked him"

"But did I really Paul?" she said slowly getting off the bed in a seductive way "Did I _really_ lose _all_ your love?" she said standing face to face with him. "I know Paul, I know deep down you still love me and you still want me. Drop the tough guy act"

"Its not an act"

"then why haven't you thrown me out? why haven't you called the cops?"

"Because i'm not an evil person, you'll leave sooner or later once you realize that i'm not gonna give you the attention that you want"

"But you will Paul, you will, I know you will" she said stepping closer "you can't get rid of me" she said with a seductive grin as she played with the collar on his shirt.

"Darcy" he said grabbing her hands "I think it's time you left"

"but do you _really_ want me to go-"

"Yes" he said cutting her off

"Okay, fine. But just know that no one could ever love you the way that I do Paul, **no one**"

"And when was that? before or after I found out you were fucking Chad?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you're going to forever hold that against me, huh?"

"Honestly, Darcy, if you had only fucked him once, I actually could forgive you. But the fact that this was happening for weeks before I found out, is what makes me hold a grudge against you. Had this been a one time thing and you explained to me why you had to go to another man for love and affection, I could probably understand..._**probably**_. But since thats not what happened, and you went on a fucking spree, I can't forgive you, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to lay down with you and wake up with you the next morning and look at you the same."

"You do know that people change, right Paul?"

"why now? huh? why come back now? it's not like Chad couldn't afford to give you the lavish lifestyle you've always been used to."

"It was never about the money, okay? If it was that then I would still be with him"

"Then what was it?"

"You started ignoring me"

"ugh" Paul said rolling his eyes

"No, Paul, I'm serious. You really started ignoring me and started hanging with your boys...and Stephanie more than you did me. I got jealous"

"So jealously is a reason to cheat? I learn something new everyday"

"No. What sent me over the edge was when I told you how I felt and you brushed it off, that really hurt me, it made me feel like you didn't care and I guess I just wanted you to hurt as much as I was. I was only going to use Chad to make you jealous, I never meant for it to get physical, but he noticed what was going on between you and me and just became a friend to talk to.

"and later a fuck buddy" Paul said interrupting

She took a breathe and continued "It wasn't until he started telling me things that I wanted, **needed** to hear. Things **you** should have been saying, things I wish you did say but instead it came from another man. I'm a woman Paul, I can't help but get lost in my emotions. He was doing all the right things that I needed at that time. I just wish you would have listened to me, that's all."

"so, you're saying it's_** my** _fault **you** fucked another guy?" Paul said crossing his arms and shifting his body weight from side to side

"No" she said calmly "What i'm saying is, had you been the man I needed you to be then-"

"then what? none of this would have happened? thats saying it's my fault Darcy and quite frankly, it's bullshit"

"Paul-"

"You always have to find some way to twist things up so that it's my fault. You did this, whether you want to believe it or not. You made your bed, so sleep in it."

"I'd rather sleep in yours...with you"

"You're corny as hell" Paul said chuckling

"One of the number one reasons why you fell in love with me in the first place."

Paul nodded. "true" he said rubbing his chin "but that still doesn't give you the right to think you can just show up here and everything is gonna be alright and that we're gonna get back together and act like everything is all fine and dandy"

"I know, I know" she said softly "but i'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right again Paul, I really am and if giving you your space will do that then I will. I just want you to know that when I tell you I love you, I mean it"

Paul said nothing as he looked down, then he felt a soft touch bring his face up to beautiful, sparkling blue almond shaped eyes. In that moment, Paul knew that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. As much as he did love Stephanie, he still loved Darcy. The feelings he had for this woman was just not going to go away in the snap of a finger no matter how much he wanted them to. And he didn't feel guilty, he was single, he wasn't with anyone, him and Stephanie never made anything official nor have they talked about it or even talked at all, so what did he have to fear? He wanted to hate Darcy, he wanted to throw her out of his house, but he knew, that just like she said, deep down there was still that un denying love for her that he just couldn't get rid of no mater how hard he tried and wanted it to.

Paul took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck as she slowly led him to the bed. They sat down and stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity unlike she moved forward and planted an ardent kiss to his lips. In this moment he knew this was right, and before he knew it, they had fell back against the pillows.

* * *

"I'm gonna make things right, I have to" I said to myself as I drove up the driveway and parked my car. "I have to tell Paul that I love him and that I want to be with him. This is now or never Stephanie" I said as I stepped out and started walking towards the front, as I made my way to the door I couldn't help but notice a matte grey Aston Martin parked next to Paul's car, but I didn't think anything of it.

"My whole apartment doesn't even cost that much" I said to myself as I kept walking. I started to knock on the door but then a huge smile spread across my face as I remembered that I still had a key. "no better way then to surprise your man" I said as I dug through my purse and held up the key before using it to unlock the door. I walked in and noticed that it was dark.

_Clearly he can't be asleep this early_. I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen and sat the food down on the table. Might as well have a nice meal while we chat about our future together. I blushed at the thought of that. I brought him his favorite meal from his favorite restaurant, I knew he'd enjoy this coming from his _favorite_ person as well.

I removed my coat and heels and ran upstairs to go get my man. I stopped at the corner when I saw dimmed light coming from his room and the door slightly ajar. My suspicions started to get the best of me as I moved closer and closer. My heart stopped when I heard a few soft moans and immediately a million thoughts ran through my head, I tried to swallow but it felt like a huge lump of sand hand been shoved down my throat. I walked closer and opened the door, Paul immediately turned when he heard his door squeak and was shocked to find me standing in the doorway.

"Ste..Steph?" he stuttered as his threw himself off of Darcy

"I'm, um...sorry for interrupting, i'll just leave" I said as I turned around

"Hope you enjoyed the show, much more to come" Darcy spat out as Paul gave her a death stare

I said nothing as I turned and looked at her before darting out the bedroom.

"Steph wait!" Paul called out as he frantically tried to put his pants back on

"you're seriously not going after her, are you?"

Paul ignored Darcy as he ran out the room.

"Steph!, Steph wait!" Paul said as he jumped down the last five steps and caught her just in time as she was pulling on her coat. "Steph, wait, just let me explain" he said walking up to me, out of breath

"You're a grown ass man Paul, you don't have to explain anything to me" I said as I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my purse and keys "You can do whatever you want"

"Steph" Paul said as he grabbed my arm

"what!?" I roared as I turned around and tears were in my eyes

"I'm...I'm sorry"

"screw you" I said shaking my head as I tried to walk away again

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice"

"so this is **MY** fault?" I snapped as I roughly snatched out of his grip

"No. Its just...that could be us up there and it's not, all because you won't tell me how you really feel! how do you feel Stephanie? why are you here!?"

"because..."

"because what!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY!" I said as I broke down into tears "Because I love you and I want to be the one you're with every night, the one you love unconditionally! thats why Paul! thats why i'm here! and I came to tell you that and you couldn't even give me one more day until you were back in bed with that bitch!"

"Steph...I...I didn't know you felt this way"

"I love you Paul, I've always loved you. I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same, and because I saw the messages Paul"

"What messages?"

"Between you and Shawn. When he asked who you rather spend the rest of your life with, you said her!" I said pointing towards the staircase "you said her and not me and I just couldn't take it! thats why i've been avoiding you. But I finally got the courage to put my big girl panties on to come down here and tell you that, but instead what do I get? the man I love in bed with the bitch I hate" I said as I angrily spun around on my heel and headed toward the door

"Baby, wait!" Paul called out as he tried to grab my arm again "I lo-"

"Save it" I said holding my hand up

All of a sudden we both turned towards the staircase as we heard claps coming from the top, making its way toward the bottom. Darcy was wearing Paul's shirt, the shirt I would always sleep in when I spent the night I might add, and even though it was Paul's shirt and was on the big side it clung to her curves perfectly. It never looked that good on me before.

"Bravo, what a wonderful show" she said sarcastically as she walked up behind Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist "now if you don't mind i'd like to get back to making sweet passionate love to **my** man." she said as she planted a small kiss to his back.

Paul said nothing as he looked down at her arms around him and then back up at me with more guilt in his eyes then I have ever seen.

"Even now you can't let her go, can you?" I asked softly

His silence spoke volumes to me.

"No. No he can't" Darcy answered

"You know what?" I said eyeing her up and down "You're not even worth it" I said as I tightened my coat. "and as for you" I said looking at Paul "your favorite meal is in the kitchen, enjoy dinner and your bitch"

"Oh he will," Darcy said raising her brow "and as far as dinner is concerned" she paused to look me up and down, "hes full... I gave him a _mouthful_ to eat." She said with an evil smirk before kissing the side of his jaw. "If you kiss him, you can still taste me" she smirked again

"Fuck you"

"he's already doing that"

I said nothing as I turned my back and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Paul" I said before slamming the door behind me.

Darcy smirked as placed a kiss to Paul's cheek, but he removed himself from her embrace. "did you have to do that?" he asked

"Really Paul, really? one minute you're fucking the shit out of me and the next you care about what she thinks!?"

"yes! yes I do" he snapped back

"Paul, you need to make a decision, either me or her because I am not to be played with. Now with that said...you know what, forget it, lets just forget all this ever happened and just go back to bed."

"You really don't care, do you?"

"about her? no. But you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck " I could never stop caring about." She said as she stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss to his lips. "Well damn, I do taste good" She chuckled and winked before running upstairs.

Paul said nothing and shook his head and stared at her as she went. He looked at the door and couldn't help but think about Stephanie and everything she said. He sat down and grabbed a pillow and punched it a few times before he held it close to him.

_Because I love you and I want to be the one you're with every night, the one you love unconditionally! thats why Paul! thats why i'm here!  
_

Her words ran through his head repeatedly before he shook his head and got up, he looked at the door one last night before he walked up the stairs.

* * *

It wasn't until I was in my car that I let all the tears come crashing down. I just couldn't believe this, I really thought we had a chance and that bitch just had to fuck it up. But I was not going to let this thing get best of me. He's made his choice and i'm going to deal with it come hell or high water. I wiped my tears away and I started the engine to my car, tomorrow was a new day and I was going in it with my head held high.

* * *

**Damn, this chapter was pretty good if I do say so myself, its the best one i've written for this story or perhaps all mine. I really liked it, I usually write a chapter and never read it again but I had to go back and read this one lol. I have no idea how the next chapter is going to live up to this one if i'm honest. :\**

**Anyway, Leave reviews!**


	8. And now you know

Sorry guys! I didn't realize it had been this long since I updated!

* * *

So it goes without saying that I have been avoiding Paul all day. It's not because I'm scared to confront him, because I'm not, I'm glad that I got everything off my chest. It's the simple fact that I just didn't feel like dealing with all of this shit at work or for anywhere for that matter. I just want some time to clear my head and some space to do so.

As the meeting finished, I called over one of the other workers to talk to so Paul wouldn't try and get me alone. I could tell that he was frustrated and I knew he only had about 10 minutes left until his next meeting so I grabbed her by the arm and kept walking. I turned and saw that he was looking down at the carpet and was fuming. He hit the table hard with his fist before walking out and slamming the door, causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

"Jerica"

"nope"

"come on"

"your problem,you have to fix it, you know what you have to do to make things right. Now I love you two more than anything, but I can't keep fighting your battles for you. I'm more than willing to give you advice but I've gave you all I got. The choice is yours now, do you love her?"

"you know I-"

"do you love her?"she asked more sternly

"yes, with all my heart"

"then tell her, not me. Telling me won't help you one bit" and with that Jerica patted Paul on the shoulder and walked out of her office, giving him a lot to think about.

* * *

As I finished mixing up the batch of brownie mix, I heard my doorbell ring. I licked the spoon and tossed it in the sink before rushing off to greet Arria, I know she was supposed to come over so we could have a girls sleep over. I answered the door and the smile on my face quickly faded.

"why are you here?"

"The other night, did you really mean all that stuff you said?" Paul asked as he leaned up against my doorway, one hand latching on to the side for support. He looked a hot mess, I could obviously tell he had been drinking, but not enough that he'd put anyone in danger. His shirt was torn halfway off, his hair was a mess with half of it still in a ponytail and he looked like he had been crying.

"leave" I said trying to shut the door but he pushed it back open

"Answer me," he said panting "The other night...did...did you really mean all that stuff you said?"

"No, I made it all up" I said sarcastically

"i'm being serious Stephanie, I deserve to know" he said stumbling inside my apartment as he kicked the door shut.

"Of course I did Paul" I said as I crossed my arms and shifted all my weight to one side.

"why now? why wait to tell me?"

"Because you were with her!"

"but i'm here now! and I will be here for as long as you want me to be if given the chance" Paul said as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can" he said pulling me into his chest

"I can't" I said as a tear ran down my face and I tried to push him off.

"do you love me?"

"Paul.."

"**do you love me**?" he asked more sternly

"Yes" I said softly "Yes I do, more than anything"

"Then be with me"

"I can't"

he let go of me. "why?" his voice was soft and calm but full of emotion

"because"

"because what?"

"Paul, don't force this on me"

"I'm not forcing anything on you, i'm simply asking you a question, do you want to be with me? it's a simple yes or no"

"its more to it than that and you know it!"

"like what? just answer my questions and stop trying to avoid them!"

"I not!"

"yes you are!"

"listen Paul, I'll talk to you about this when i'm good and ready, this has been a hell of a last two days for me and i'm not about to let you just force me to give you answers just because it will satisfy _**you**_, if you really loved and cared about me then you would give me more time. My head is spinning and i'm full of emotions right now. I can't do this!" I said turning as I went back into the kitchen.

"Baby," he said softly as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "i'm not trying to hurt you" he said resting his chin on my shoulder "i'm just trying to help the both of us, **I want _us_**, I **want _this_** to **work**. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don't plan on it"

"so why did you go back to her?" I asked as I slowly turned around in his arms "why didn't you just walk away?"

He dropped his head before looking back at me. "Honestly Stephanie, I don't know. She was saying all the right things that I needed to hear, things I wish _**you**_ would have been the one to say to me. I **needed** you to tell me that you **loved **and_** needed**_ me and that no one else mattered. I was just so caught up in a whirlwind of emotions that I lost track of everything that was important...like you" he said pulling me closer, so that our heads were touching.

I could smell the slight hint of alcohol on his breath but it wasn't strong and I could hear the raw emotion in his voice, I knew he was telling me the truth. If it was one person Paul could never lie to, it was me. And not just because I could point it out, but I was always the person he could go to, we could read each other like a book and knew when the other was hurting and if they were lying to cover that hurt up. But this little fall out we had took all of that away and I don't even think either of us knew who the other was anymore.

"But you still chose to sleep with her" I said breaking out of his grasp

"It meant noth-"

"don't tell me that!" I snapped as I turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. "No matter what you say, you're still in love with her Paul! you might **love** me but you're** in** love with her and I just can't accept that."

"Steph I-"

"**No.**" I said raising my hand. "Until you can figure out who you want to be with, I think you should leave"

"But i'm here! i'm here now and-"

"Exactly" I said cutting him off. "You're here, _**now**_."

"And that could all change if you would just make up your mind and-"

"MAKE UP MY MIND!?" I roared "Paul this isn't a fucking game of chess where i'm out of moves and just decide to do whatever, its not like i'm trying to pick out a new dress and can't come to a decision, this right here" I said motioning between me and him "is my **life**, this is a life choice not just something I choose at the flip of a coin and if you view it that way then i'm obviously not the girl for you"

He placed his head in his hands before slowly removing them and walking up to me again. "Baby," he said softly as he grabbed my hands "I didn't mean it like that, all i'm saying is I want you, I want us, I want this. All I'm asking is if you want the same thing."

"I do" I said softly as I held my head down before he lifted it back up

"Then be with me"

I started crying.

"Babygirl don't cry" he said wiping the tears from my eyes

"Paul" I said shaking my head "It's really not that simple"

"Nothing ever is baby" he said giving me a slight smile

"Paul, i'm just going to need some time, okay? can you respect that? please."

He nodded his head. "I'll give you all the time you need"

"Thank you" I said softly

Paul nodded and turned and started walking towards the door, he was just about to open it when he turned around.

"did you ever finish the message?"

"what message?"

"the one between Shawn and I"

"no, why?"

"It didn't have the ending that you thought it did"

"well, what ending did it have?"

"you'll just have to read it and see" he said as he took out a piece of paper and put it on the small coffee table. "I love you Stephanie, and don't you ever forget that" he said before opening the door and walking away.

I rushed over to the table and grabbed the piece of paper, I immediately grabbed my laptop and logged in with the information that he gave me. I expected to have to scroll for hours to find the message, but it seemed as if he cleared everything out and the only thing that was in his inbox was the message between him and Shawn.

_He wanted me to read it._ I thought to myself.

I clicked on the email and began to read their conversation from start to finish.

* * *

Paul sighed softly as he opened the door to his car and got in, he sat there for a moment, a million emotions were running through his head. He just told the love of his life that he wanted to be with her, that she was all that ever mattered. He just hoped she felt the same. He wanted to get on the road and just go home and get some sleep to wrap his head around his hectic week. But something was keeping him from leaving, so he just decided to sit there and wait, he doesn't know what it was he was waiting on, but he was going to do it.

"I just want you to know the truth Stephanie" he said softly to himself. "I just want you to know the truth"

* * *

I was just about in tears as I finished reading the messages. I was wrong this whole time, he didn't want her, he wanted _**me**_. I remember reading the message the first time and seeing Shawn ask Paul who he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. I saw Darcy's name first and just panicked, I didn't even bother reading the rest, and I should have. It would have cleared up a lot of things for me, and we probably wouldn't be in this situation now, I thought as I read the last part over and over and over again.

_**Do you like her?**_

_**I love her Shawn.**_

_**But what?**_

_**I don't think it's worth the risk, and I'm still in love with Darcy**_

_**Fuck Darcy, get over that bitch**_

_**It's easier said than done.**_

_**Well, who do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with, Stephanie or Darcy?**_

_**Darcy, if we worked it out is the one I could see myself being with for only a few more years before we would finally split or something, ya know? But it's Stephanie, Shawn, It's Stephanie who I see as being my true soul mate. She's the one I can't live without, the one I need to to spend every waking moment with. If I ever lost her Shawn, I honestly have no idea what I'd do. You think me being in a slump without Darcy is bad? pfft, if Steph was to leave, you might as well just kill me.  
**_

_**Then you need to tell her that.**_

_**I can't**_

_**Why?**_

_**I'm just afraid she won't feel the same way.**_

_**And if she does?**_

_**She doesn't**_

_**You'll never know until you ask and there's only one way to find out.**_

_**I guess you're right Shawn, I'm gonna ask her or at least try and talk to her about it. I can't promise it'll be today, today or even next month, but at some point I will.**_

_**I'll keep you to that.**_

_**Let's just hope I keep myself to it...**_

**You have reached the end of this message.**

"I gotta go get him" I said aloud as I shot up. I couldn't let Paul get away as I now knew the truth. I grabbed my coat and keys and I was headed for the door. I opened it and ran out towards my car but stopped when I saw Paul's car sitting in the parking lot. Now that I think of it, I never did hear a car crank.

I walked over slowly to the car and gently knocked on the window. Paul seemed to be in deep thoughts, so I knocked a little harder and it made him jump, he turned and looked at me. His facial expression was that of a happy, yet confused face. Happy to see me, but not understanding why I was there and quite frankly, I understood. I mean, I had just told the poor man to leave me alone and to give me some space, but yet, here I was all in his.

He opened the door and got out of the car, he said nothing as he shut the door and then turned to look at me again. It looked like he had a lot on his mind but he wanted to hear me speak and see what all was on my mind, because clearly I had to have a reason for being out here.

"I read it" I said softly as I looked down and wagged my leg back and forth as if I was in trouble. "over and over again"

He cleared his throat. "and what did you think?"

"That I was wrong" I said looking up at him. "That I was wrong about everything Paul, about you, about how you felt, about us. Just wrong" I said shaking my head.

"well all that matters now is that you know how I feel" he said grabbing my chin gently.

"yeah" I said softly

"And now, what does this mean...you know...for us?" he asked

"I don't know, Paul. It's just, so much has happened in the last...shit, two days!" I said looking around with open arms "and on top of that, dealing with heartbreak for years because I knew I could never have you because of her, and then on top of that, us fighting and stuff then me finding out that you've loved me all along. It's just.. it's just a lot Paul" I said putting my arms down "I mean, what if we get together? every time we fight are you going to ignore me and treat me the way you did? are we never going to talk about it? are we..." I was interrupted by his lips landing on mine. I moaned softly as his tongue invaded my mouth and brushed gently across my own. It was just something about this kiss, something that let me know that no matter what, he'd always be there for me, through thick and thin. I know that's a lot to gather from a simple kiss, but no one realizes the passion, the hurt, the emotion behind it from both sides. No one has ever felt what we are feeling, or at least what I am right now. This is right...this is so right.

He finally pulled back and looked me in the eyes, while one hand was still holding my chin, the other pulled me closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "First of all, I will **never**, ever ignore you. Second, we will **never** fight, and if we do, I **promise** you I will make up with you the day of as I cannot imagine going a whole day without talking to or looking at you again. And thirdly, I promise to _**always**_ love you, no matter what. I will never give you a reason to not trust me and I will never take advantage of the trust you already have for me."

I couldn't help but smile like a damn fool and cry at the same time. "Paul" I said pausing as I looked into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, baby I love you more than life itself and i'm willing to do anything to prove it to you"

"Paul, thats the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me"

"that's because i'm not just anyone, i'm your man and i'm here to stay"

Before I could say anything, huge drops of rain came crashing down on us, and in a matter of seconds we were soaked, but it didn't matter because I heard the one thing I've been wanting to hear my whole life, and that was that my man loved me and was here to stay.

"Ya know" he said as he locked his arms behind his back and held his head down as he wagged his leg back and forth like I was earlier. "I've never been kissed in the rain by a girl before" he said in a super nerdy voice with a slight snort at the end.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter as I slapped his chest. "Kiss me you fool" I said as I pulled him close.

"hehe, sure thing" he said again in the nerdy voice before he turned serious and looked me in my eyes before cupping my face with both his hands. He stared me in the eyes for a few moments before slowly lowering his head and finally, his lips reached mine.

I moaned softly in his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck and thought to myself how this just felt so right, like it was meant to be, how it should have been all along. But those thoughts soon left my mind as I stood here in the rain, passionately kissing my man.

* * *

I don't really see a point in dragging out this story, eh, a few more chapters, give or take 3-4 and that should just about do it. I don't wanna go overboard with it like I did with **Trophy Wife** and **My Savior**, that's why they haven't been updated yet because I have no idea what to say anymore. I like this story, and I don't wanna ruin it and end up hating it because I **hate** TW and MS lol.

**Leave Reviews! :)**

**P.S. I've already started writing 2 of the possible 3-4 chapters lol. :) I do too much, I need a break haha.**


	9. Office talk

**College has me busy you guys! i'll try and get everything updated/finished by or before the end of the weekend!...I said TRY lol.**

* * *

The next day Paul and I walked into work hand in hand, we got teased by a few, that being Jerica and Tim of course and we got some pretty nasty looks thrown our way as well. We both understood what being in a relationship while working together would mean, not only for ourselves but for the company as well. We didn't want anyone to think that we wouldn't be able to get the job done just because we were dating now.

"sooooo" Jerica said running up to us "when did this happen?"

"details, details" Tim said in a girly, playful, voice.

I chuckled. "It just did" I said looking up at Paul with a smile on my face.

"Yeah" he said softly as his stroked the back of my hand with his thumb "But it should have a long time ago"

"I couldn't agree more" I said, still smiling.

"It's about time you two got your shit together" Jerica said as she patted us on the back before walking off

"i'm happy for you guys, stay strong and don't let anyone get in your way" Tim said with a smile as he walked off in the other direction.

"well" I said taking a deep breath

"Well what?"

"here goes"

"here goes what?"

"Us, this" I said motioning between us "its a brand new chapter, not only in our personal lives, but in our business lives as well. If we thought we had to prove ourselves before, we definitely have to now"

Paul shrugged. "yeah, thats true. But as long as I got you" he said bending down and planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I don't need anything else" he said with a wink.

I blushed as I looked down at the floor and then at him. "come on" I said tugging his hand "we have a wild day ahead of us."

* * *

As the workday continued, I couldn't help but feel like I was constantly being stared at or talked about. Every time I would look up, I would see someone staring at me before quickly turning the other way or looking down. Or I would see two or more people talking in the hall, and when I walked up or would make eye contact, they'd either walk away or just stopping all together. It was not only strange, but very uncomfortable.

"Hey" I said to Paul as I sat our coffees down and took my seat at our double cubicle.

"Hey" he said with a smile as he took one of the coffees.

"Have you noticed anything strange or differently lately?"

"In terms of what?"

"People"

"Yeah, I get a few stares here and there, but nothing more than what I usually get. Why? have you noticed something?"

"Yeah, and I don't like it. Every time I look up someone is looking at me and quickly looks away or if I walk up to someone, they either stop talking or go in the opposite direction. I saw Stacy and Bobby talking in the hall and when I came up, they kind of brushed me off, Bill and Ted did the same a minute ago. I mean, i've never considered myself friends with any of them, but they are usually friendly."

"Fuck em" Paul said taking a sip before placing his drink down on the table "They're just jealous"

"Of what? we've been here just as long as them"

"yeah, but when we got here we both moved up faster than they did, and now that we're together, they're probably thinking dad is gonna treat us better or something"

"but we always worked harder than them, that's why we moved up and your dad has never given us any special treatment before."

"Yeah, I know" he said as he began to type something on his computer. "But, now that we're dating, they see that ten times differently. The key is to show them that you don't care what they think, even if you do. If you give them the power over your mind and emotions, they'll completely ruin you." he said as he continued to peck on the keyboard before printing his file out. "I don't let stuff or people like that bother me, thats why i'm as successful as I am." he said taking the paper out of the printer and staring at it. "see this file?" he said holding it up. "Its the Vickerson account"

My mouth dropped. "Oh my god, really?"

"yep" he said nodding

"we've been trying to pull them for months"

"I know, and guess who put me on the account?"

"who?"

"Tim"

"really?"

"yep"

"but that was his"

"I know, but do you think Tim would ever put me on something this important if he didn't have faith in my work and just thought I was a cool friend? You gotta let your work do the talking, and not your mouth. Show them up" he said spinning around in his chair before he started typing again.

"but i'm not strong like you when it comes to that sort of thing"

"well you better learn" he said printing off another file "because you'll not only never make it in this business, but you won't in life as well"

"But I have you" I said in a flirty tone as I stroked his arm

"I know" he said with a smile before turning to face me. It looked like he was gonna go in for a kiss until we both heard our names being called out.

"Stephanie, Paul"

We turned.

"I need to see you two in my office, **now**" Paul Sr said as he closed his door.

Paul and I just stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what we could have possibly done wrong.

"Dad" Paul said as soon as we entered the office

"Save it" Paul Sr said as he immediately cut Paul off by lifting his hand.

Paul and I both gulped as we looked at one another before looking back at him.

"I know whats going on between you two, I've heard word around the office and anytime something like that gets out, its never good"

"Dad we.."

"let me finish" he said lifting his hand again before pointing toward the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "sit"

We sat down and stared at him as we awaited our fate.

"So, word on the street is that you two are an item, i'm assuming that's correct"

We both nodded

"Well, I only have one thing to say about that and I think you both know what it is"

Paul and I both looked down.

"Its about damn time!"

We snapped our heads up and looked at one another before looking back at him. "what?" we said in unison

"I've been waiting for this longer than the two of you" he said laughing.

We smiled as we didn't expect to hear this.

"I don't know what to say" Paul said

"You don't have to say anything" Paul Sr said "The whole office is talking for you" he said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well dad, I just want to say that, this" Paul motioned between us "is not going to affect our work at all"

"I know it won't, I saw you working on the Vickerson account, good stuff" he said with a smile.

Paul smiled back.

"But you two do know that there are some limits and some lines that are not to be crossed here, like having sex in my office"

I laughed.

"dad!" Paul said in disgust

"Paul I know you, you'll try and trick Stephanie into anything"

"I'm not that naive" I said with a chuckle.

"I know, but you two do know what i'm talking about, yes?"

"Yeah, we know" Paul said nodding his head.

"I don't want the others to feel uncomfortable, or feel like they don't have a place here"

"They're ones to talk, they've been making us...me, feel uncomfortable all damn day"

"that's what comes with an office relationship" Paul Sr said nodding as if he expected me to say that. "People already felt on the outs because you're my son" he said motioning towards Paul "and you're his, **_was_** his best friend" he said looking at me.

"she still _**is**_ my best friend" Paul said looking at me briefly

I smiled.

"People just feel like you have an advantage, and with Paul being my son, they already know I plan on letting him takeover if things work out right and with you two dating, they feel you'll automatically get promoted or get some sort of special treatment."

"That's why we've been keeping it strictly professional all day, yes we walked in holding hands but that was it and well, we flirt from time to time, but only when no one is in sight. Even when you called us we were working"

"I saw that" he said nodding in agreement "I was watching you two for about four or five minutes before I decided to call you in" He said tapping on his desk with a pen. "listen" he said positioning himself in his chair. "i'm not here to play cop, you're both grown and I'm not going to be watching your every move, every five seconds. I just need to know that you can handle this, no matter what. That means if there is a fight or argument, whatever, I need to know that you won't bring it here. I need to know that you'll be professional at all times, I don't want any childish grown ups to be quite frank"

"We totally understand and agree with that" I said nodding "Paul and I talked and thought about this long and hard before we decided to go through with it, this job is both our dream and we wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that or the company."

"Good to hear" Paul Sr said nodding "Now get out of here you two love birds" he said with a smile.

We smiled as we both stood up, I was the first to walk out the door.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"thanks"

"don't screw it up buddy, she's a good girl"

"I know, she's the best"

Paul Sr smiled. "get back to work, I expect an update from you on the Vickerson account no later than 5:30"

"You got it" Paul said as he turned around and walked out the door

"What took you so long?" I asked when he came out

"Oh, I just had a question about the account"

"Paul Levesque asking for help?" I said placing my hand over my chest "oh my god" I said pretending to be in shock as I walked away

Paul chuckled as he watched her walk away. "I love you" he said before heading towards his desk

* * *

"Yeah, he was totally cool with it" Paul said as he removed his tie "He, along with everyone else has pretty much seen this has been a long time coming"

"Yeah, well just don't screw it up"

"Jeez, you sound just like my father" Paul said as he sat down on his couch.

"Sorry, but I wanna look out for you both, especially you"

"Thanks Shawn"

"You do know there are some rules to be followed though"

"what rules _dad?_" Paul said shifting the phone over to his other ear

Shawn chucked. "i'm being serious"

"I've already had this talk once today, I don't need to hear it again with my best friend" Paul said with a chuckle

"My bad" Shawn said chuckling. "so, have you heard from Darcy lately?"

"Nope, she hasn't been on my mind and she has no reason to be anymore"

"thats good to hear, i'm just so glad that you're finally over her"

"It took some time, I went through a rough patch, but i'm over it now, and i'm happy. For the first time in a long time, I can truly say I am happy in a relationship Shawn"

"_Heyyyy,_ you've been with me for years, do I not make you happy anymore?" Shawn said as he started to sniff.

Paul laughed. "You do make me happy idiot, but i'm talking about dating"

"We've been married since college and this is the thanks I get?"

Paul burst out into laughter as he thought back to the time he and Shawn got so drunk and for their senior year in college they went and got married. Thank god it was all for show and the priest was their other best friend Rick, who was also drunk.

"How could I ever forget? listen Shawn, it was good but..."

"are you breaking up with me?" Shawn said in a girl's voice with an attitude, Paul couldn't see it but his hand was currently on his hip

Paul couldn't retain, he fell on the floor laughing. "Its...Its...Its not you, it's me!" he managed to get out

"You damn right its you, you heifer" Shawn said into the phone "I gave you the best years of my life and you're just gonna up and leave me? you whore. Its because she has a vagina, isn't it?"

"Shawn _stooooop_!" Paul said as he tried to gain his composure as he climbed back on the couch, still laughing.

"You've got another thing coming if you think i'm gonna let you go so easily, don't go to sleep tonight bitch" Shawn said before he hung up.

Paul smiled as he shook his head. As soon as he got up, he got a text.

**You're mine bitch. Goodnight sweetie, love you :P **Shawn said in the text sent along with a picture of him kissing a picture of his and Paul's mock wedding**  
**

Paul laughed hysterically

**Love you too, honey :)** He managed to type out and reply before laughing again and tossing his phone on the couch. He really did have it made, he had an amazing best friend in Shawn and an amazing girlfriend in Stephanie. Life couldn't be more perfect for him. Just then, he picked his phone back up and dialed a number.

"Hey, you busy?"

"No" a sleepy voice said on the other end

"I'm sorry babe, I just had to hear your voice before I went in for the night"

Even though he couldn't see it, Stephanie was smiling from ear to ear on the other end.

"You know, you really do make me the happiest man in the world Steph, and I mean that"

"Paul...you're...you're such a corny ass ball"

Paul laughed. "Baaaabe! I was trying to be romantic"

"I know" she said with a slight chuckle. "You make me the happiest woman on earth" her tired voice rang out

"I do?"

"yes, you always have"

"and I always will"

"I love you" she said softly

"I love you too, can't wait to see you this weekend"

"I can't wait to see you too"

"I'll let you go back to sleep babe, goodnight"

"goodnight" Stephanie said as they hung up.

Paul smiled as he looked down on the phone.

"Ah, life is good" he said as he took his shirt off and headed towards the shower

* * *

After Paul finished his shower, he stepped out and grabbed his phone off the counter and opened up a text.

**Still thinking of you. :D** Shawn said as this time he sent a horrible photoshopped picture of his face in place of Stephanie's in an old college photo of Stephanie wrapping her arms around Paul's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder as she stood behind him.

Paul burst out laughing. "I love this guy" he said shaking his head as he walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around him looking down at his phone. He was just about to reply when he heard:

"mmm" she said licking her lips "wet and naked, just how i've always liked you"

"Darcy?" Paul said in disbelief "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard your little conversation on the phone" she said motioning towards it with a nod of her head. "aren't you two cute?" she said propping her head on he hand.

"get the hell up out of my house"

"do you really want me to go?" she said with a fake pout

"yes" Paul said nodding "now leave" he said pointing towards the door

"now why would I do that?" she said as she took off her robe, underneath she was wearing a lingerie set Paul brought for Stephanie that he planned on giving her this weekend.

"where the fuck did you get that?" he said, now he was getting pissed

"Oh, I found it" she said slowly standing up in a seductive manner "I think it looks better on me anyway, don't you?" she said spinning around

"you need to get the fuck up out of my house" Paul said pointing towards the door

"oh, Paul" she said walking over towards him and placing both hands on his chest "she could never be me, and you know that"

"You know what?"

"what?"

"You're absolutely right, she could **never** be you" he said looking her up and down "_never_"

"exactly" she said with a huge grin

"She could never be you for a number of reasons, _babe_" he said rubbing her arm gently

"and they are? besides having a killer hot body of course" she said stroking his chest with her finger

"For one, she'd **never** break my heart" he said as he removed one of her hands from his chest. "two, she'd **never** cheat on me " he said removing the other "Three, she'd **never** betray my trust" he said gently pushing her back "and fourth and most importantly, when she tells me she loves me, I** know** she means it, and i'll **never** ever have to second guess it. I won't have to wonder what she's doing when she's out of my sight and I will **never** have to worry about her being held in the arms of another man except her father."

Darcy said nothing as she stood there, he could tell by her silence she was fuming because she was the type that always had something to say.

"So yeah" Paul said shrugging his shoulders "She'll _**never**_ be you alright"

"Paul, you got to let that go-"

"And I have" he said grabbing her hands before she could place them on his chest again "and I've forgiven you"

"Well, if you've forgiven me then-"

"but just because I've forgiven you" he said interrupting her "**doesn't** mean I want you, and I **don't**"

"You weren't saying that the other week"

"true" he said nodding "but i'm saying it now, and that's all that matters" he said dropping her hands "now bounce" he said walking past her

"Paul..."

"**Now look,**" he said sternly as he turned around, he was done being nice. "You had your chance and quite frankly, you fucked it up. Now, had you come to your senses earlier and not months later, then yeah, we probably would be together Darcy, but not for long as I've always viewed Stephanie to be my true soul mate. She's made me feel things you could never make me feel and has made me see life in a whole new way. You've **never** done anything for me except piss me off, break my heart, and give me a good fuck." he said as he held up a finger for each one he listed. " I'm looking for more than that in a woman, so why don't you just go" he said as he pulled his index,ring, and pinky finger down, leaving only his middle finger up.

"Fuck you Paul"

"I did, last week" he said with a smirk "Now, go run back to Chad, i'm sure he'll be more than happy to see his bitch"

Darcy said nothing as she walked over and grabbed her coat. "You'll regret this, you're making a huge mistake"

"You're right" he said looking at her " I should have brought the little sky blue one instead of the red one" he said looking at the lingerie " thanks for helping me out"

"ugh" she scoffed as she threw on her coat and slammed his bedroom door and stormed out of the house.

Paul shook his head as he looked at the door. "That girl is crazy"

**Missing you :P** Shawn sent with a picture of his head on a Victoria secret model photoshopped with her arm around Paul. **Wanna know my secrets?**

Paul fell down on his bed laughing. "This idiot"

* * *

**Only 2-3 more chapters! yessssssssss! :)**

**Leave reviews :)**


	10. A cry for help, falls on deaf ears

**Here's the update like I promised!**

**Btw, midterms are next week (ewwww) So I wouldn't expect an update after today on any of the stories if I were you because my ass is gonna be studying hard the rest of this week and the weekend and some of next week.**

* * *

So Paul and I have been dating for a year now, and we finally decided to move in with one another a month ago. It's been hard adjusting to each others needs and wants as we're both so picky about things, but of course in the end, it works out for the best.

"good morning babe" Paul said as he walked into the kitchen

"mmm" I said as I licked my lips and placed a finger to my chin "well, goodmorning to you too, handsome" I said as I admired his beautiful half naked body. I loved it when he walked around in nothing but his boxer briefs, especially the red ones he had on now.

"like what you see?" he said as he started to turn around with his arms open

"Oh yeah"

"What about now?" he said as he started modeling and struck a horrible, but funny, pose at the end.

I laughed. "yes"

"heyyyy, this modeling is serious bidness!"

I laughed. I walked over and cupped his face in my hands and planted a kiss to his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too, baby girl" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist "But the things you did to me last night, I love even more" he said as he began to kiss my neck.

I squealed as I tried to get away. "Oh, you only love me for the sex"

"Maybe" he said with a smirk

I glared at him playfully before walking over to the stove. "So, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" I said as I pulled down some pots and pans.

He walked up behind me, and it wasn't until he spoke that I noticed that he was there and felt the growing bulge in his underwear. "**You**" he said in sexy, low, sultry tone that nearly drove me up the wall.

Before I could answer he picked me and sat me on the kitchen counter, he forcibly pushed me back against the wall and spread my legs open as he went down, staring into my eyes.

* * *

**-Haha! no smut for you lmao- :D**

* * *

"The Terrance account should have been closed months ago"

"I know Mr. Donnaven, I know" Paul Sr said as he rolled his eyes

"This is ridiculous, maybe you have the _**wrong**_ **guy** on the job" he said as he shot Paul a menacing look

"My work speaks perfectly fine for itself, maybe we have the **_wrong guy_** on our team" Paul shot back

Paul Sr smirked as he watched the two

"_**Me**_?" Donnaven said pointing to himself "If anything, i've made this company have value, you weren't getting half the accounts you have now until my name was put on the list"

"I disagree with that" Paul Sr chipped in as he raised a brow

"Disagree what you may, but a fact is a fact" Donnaven said as he gathered his belongings. "I expect the Terrance account to be sealed and done by this time in two weeks."

"two weeks!?" Paul said as he stood up

"What?" Donnaven said looking him up and down, "Daddy's boy handle the pressure?"

"Oh, I **can** do it" Paul said nodding his head as he licked his bottom lip and pulled it in. _God I love it when he does that._

"Good, i'm being generous by giving you that much time anyway, I should have said two days"

"And I would have gotten it done" Paul said with a little bass in his voice.

I decided to chime in before Paul bit off more than he could chew, he had enough work piled up on him, and proving himself to this idiot wasn't going to make it any better.

"But two weeks is fine" I said with a smile

"Hmm, having **_this_** woman speak for you, how typical"

"**She** has a **name**" Paul said, his tone of voice getting deeper

"I'll call **her** _**whatever**_ I **want** to call _**her**_"

"and I'll beat your fucking a..."

"Babe! calm down, it's okay" I said placing my hand on his chest

"_**Babe?**_" Donnaven said looking at us and then at Paul Sr. "Paul" he said turning towards him "what is the meaning of this?"

"They're dating James" Paul Sr said

"dating!?"

"yeah!" Paul shot back

"no wonder you can't get any work done, too damn busy trying to please _**her**_"

"Don't worry about what I do, just worry about not getting your ass ki.."

"**Paul!**" I said sternly

"Teach your son to control his temper," Donnaven said turning to Paul Sr. "He's going to be a horrible executive if he doesn't learn how to _**deal**_ with people" Donnaven said as he walked off.

"I fucking hate that guy"

"I know son, but you have to learn to control yourself, there's going to be plenty of people like him in the business world, and if you can't get past him, then you might as well get out before you get in too deep" Paul Sr said as he grabbed his things and walked out of the conference room.

"Fucking asshole, i'll show him" Paul said as he angrily snatched up his things.

"baby, just calm down, everything will be just fine. You'll close that account and prove that bastard wrong yet again, just calm down" I said gently rubbing his back as I placed a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled. "what would I do without you?"

"Well, for one you'd be in jail for attacking him"

"true" he said nodding "but **nobody** and I mean **nobody** disrespects my baby" Paul said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

* * *

I watched in silence as Paul angrily pecked at the computer. He's been like this for the last few days, trying his hardest to close this account. I found the best thing to do was just to leave him alone and if he wanted me around then I would come. There was no need in me stressing him out anymore than he already was.

"Fucking great! fucking great!" Paul said as he slammed his hands on the keyboard and got up and walked towards the coffee maker in the middle of the hallway. "The fuck are you looking at?" he yelled as everyone who was staring quickly went back to pecking on their keyboards.

"Paul" I said softly as I came up behind him

"What!?" he snapped

"You need to ca.."

"calm down!? i'm so fucking sick of hearing you tell me that! I have a lot on my fucking plate right now and the last thing I need to do is _calm_ _down_ and _relax_. I gotta get this shit done in the next three days."

I was taken aback by the tone in his voice as I wasn't use to him using it on me.

"Paul, I.."

"just get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone okay, because you're not helping" he said as he took his coffee and grabbed some things off his desk before walking out the door.

I said nothing as I just looked on. I turned around and everyone was looking at me, some had looks of concern while others were smirking as if they knew this was bound to happen at some point. I ignored them all and walked back to my desk.

* * *

"Hey" Paul said softly as he walked into the room with his arms behind his back. I was sitting on the bed with my back against the backboard with my arms crossed watching tv. "I got something for ya" he said as he revealed a huge rectangular boxed wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper and a huge bow on top. He placed the gift down in front of me.

I said nothing as my eyes glanced down at the box, then at him and then back to the tv.

"Look baby i'm sorry, I feel terrible about what I did today." he said as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed, grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

I still said nothing as I continued to look at the tv.

"Steph, please talk to me, you're all I have and I don't know what I'll do if you leave me"

This time I looked at him. "I **never** said I was going to _leave_ you" I said bluntly as I casually rolled my eyes. "I was only trying to help you"

"I know" he said rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb "And I am so sorry"

"I'm sure you are" I said sarcastically

"Steph..."

"gifts and some weak ass apology isn't going to make up for how you treated me and how you made me feel Paul. You really hurt me" I said snatching my hand out of his.

"Steph" he said looking in my eyes "I don't know what you want me to do or say. If I apologize you won't accept it, If I keep talking I feel like it's only going to piss you off more, what can I do?"

I unfolded my arms and leaned toward him"do what you told me, get the **fuck** out of my face and** leave** me alone"

"Steph I.."

"doesn't feel too good to be told that, does it?" I said sitting back and folding my arms across my chest again

"No" he said softly as he looked down and then back up at me "baby, I will do whatever it takes to make you not be mad at me and smile again" he said as he cupped my face with one hand. "just tell me and i'll do it"

"strip for me"

"what?" he said as his eyes grew big

"you heard me, take it all off" I said with a smirk

"you cant be serious?" he said furrowing his brows

"you want me to stay mad?"

Paul jumped up and went to the center of the bedroom. "umm. I'm not sure how to do this"

I laughed. "figure it out" I said as I took out my phone and iPod. "here, you can dance to this" I said as I started playing ' I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor

"oh come on! I can't dance to that"

"get naked!" I said as I threw a dollar at him.

"You're evil" he said as he bent down to pick it up.

"Oh no, no" I said wagging my finger "you don't get paid until you work"

he sighed.

I smirked. "Now dance" I said holding my phone up

"You're not gonna record this are you?"

"Why of course"

"Steph, i'm not doing th.."

"Then i'm not talking to you"

he sighed again. "fine, start the damn song over again"

I laughed as I pressed replay and sat back to enjoy the show.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me dance again this morning, and to that song of all songs"

"Hey, it's raining men is an amazing song! 'Hot stuff' is up next" I said laughing as I opened the door but Paul pulled me back.

"Hey" Paul said softly as he turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe, I just want you to know that I'm never going to talk to you like that again and even though you've accepted it, I just want to say again that I truly am sorry. You mean the world to me and I'd never do anything to hurt you." he said as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I blushed as I reached up and planted one of my own, but to his lips.

"mmm" he moaned as I pulled back "maybe I can get more later"

"maybe" I said playfully as I opened the glass doors. "Come on, we're gonna be late"

The day went on as usual, we did however get in a tad bit of trouble for the outburst yesterday, but Paul explained everything and the stress he was going through and took the blame. Paul Sr let us off easy and with a warning this time since he's never had trouble out of us before, but he was quick to remind us of the promise we made to keep everything strictly professional, even when we did have an argument here or there.

"how's everything coming babe?" I asked as I leaned over on his side of the desk.

"better, I mean, I'm still pissed that that John Rector guy hasn't returned any of my calls but it's a slow process. He's a big name, I'm a nobody trying to get him, so I understand" he said as he popped a airhead mini in his mouth.

"that's not true" I said rubbing his arm "you are a somebody and you mean the world to me" I said with a smile.

He looked at me and smiled. "I knew I could always depend on you baby" he said as he went in to kiss me before we were interrupted.

"PAUL!"

our heads shot up and we both snarled in disgust at who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here Darcy?"

"I need to talk to you"

"I don't have shit to say to you, where the hell do you get off coming at my job?"

"Paul this is serious, I need your help"

"I don't fucking care what you need, leave before I call security"

"Paul please!" she said grabbing his arm "this is **very** serious and you're the only one I know that can help"

"leave Darcy"

"so that's it? you're just going to ignore me and throw away everything we ever had?"

"Yeah" he said nodding "just like **you** did" he said as he removed her hand from around his arm.

"Paul, this is no time for games, I really need your help"

"You've always found a way to get around things, mostly relationships, but I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"Steph" she said turning to me which really shocked me "**please**! please make him help me, this is very serious!"

"I can't make him do anything Darcy" I said in a soft tone, even though I didn't like her, this did sound serious and I didn't want to come off with an attitude

"Whats going on here?" Paul Sr said as he walked up with two security guards "I heard there was some sort of commotion"

"Mr. Paul!" Darcy said walking over to him and grabbing his arm "you got to help me, **please**"

"whats wrong?"

"nothing dad, it's just Darcy begging for attention that's all" Paul chipped in

"This is very serious, sir" she pleaded

"Please take her away, now" Paul said as he pointed to the guards.

"But Pa..." Darcy started to say

"now!" Paul yelled again as Paul Sr and I watched as the guards did as they were told and grabbed onto to Darcy's arms

"Paul!" she yelled as they escorted her out of the building

"Paul, you should have at least listened, you never know what could have been going on" Paul Sr said

"I agree" I said softly

"This is just classic Darcy, okay? I know her and she'll do anything that screams 'look at me' if it was really that serious she would have just came out and said it. So forget her."

"But.." I started to say

"But nothing, I have a lot of work to do and worrying about her is not going to help get it done, so if you'll excuse me" Paul said as he walked past us

"think he should have listened?" Paul Sr asked me

"I mean" I said with a shrug "It could have been anything, she could have needed help and then again like Paul said, she could have just been playing mind games"

"Well, I hope for his sake and hers that was just playing mind games, because if anything does happen to her, everyone here is going to feel responsible" Paul Sr said as he turned around and headed back towards his office.

* * *

It wasn't until last week that Paul and I had really settled in together, we were still moving things from my place to his and remodeling the house the way I wanted and we finally got it perfect and now we were throwing a huge house party. We even invited the people we didn't like, just so they could see that even though we weren't making the money the higher ups were, we were still living large and better than them. Yes, we were being assholes, but they deserved it.

"This is amazing babe" Paul said walking over to me with a drink in his hand "you really out did yourself" he said planting a kiss to my lips

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"did you see Jesse and Karly? they can't stand it" he said laughing "little bitches"

I laughed. "They're probably over there talking about us now" I said looking at the couple who was staring back at us

"Yeah, they are" Paul said taking a swig of his drink "but who cares?"

"obviously they do"

"you would too if you worked you whole life to get what we've gotten just by existing" he said laughing

"Well, this is all yours, you had it when I came" I said admiring the large home. Paul Sr might have made sure Paul had a nice pad straight out of college but he was making him work for it dearly at the job.

"No baby, it's ours" he said wrapping his arm around my neck.

We danced the night away with everyone as laughed and joked about things at work and outside of work. Paul was just about to say something to everyone who came when his phone rang.

"excuse me, duty calls" he said jokingly as we laughed

"Hello, yes this is Paul" he paused for a second before taking the phone away and whispering to everyone "It's John Rector!"

We all let out a gasp and hopefully smiles.

"Yes, yes sir" Paul said nodding "yes, I understand, no, thank you for your time" Paul said with a sad face as he hung up the phone and looked out at us

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry" I said as I walked up to him.

"Sorry for what?" he said looking at me "I GOT THE DEAL!" He said as he jumped up and down and everyone began clapping and cheering.

"way to go Paul!" Jerrica shouted everyone

"that's my boy!" Tim yelled

"I knew you could do it son" Paul Sr said as he patted Paul on the back

"Congrats baby" I said as I gave him a kiss

"Thank you," he said looking at me with a smile "thank you everyone" he said looking at the audience

"What are you gonna do next?" someone asked

"shove this deal up Donnaven's ass!" Paul replied as we laughed "Nothing could ruin this moment!"

"Paul!" Jim, one of the guys at our workplace yelled out as he came running up to us. "You gotta come quick, its an emergency" he said out of breath

Paul took his arm from around my neck and immediately headed towards the front door with every one following close behind

Everyone gasped and timed seemed to stop as we all looked at the battered and bloody mess that stood before us. Ripped clothes, cuts all over the face and arms and legs, bruises spread everywhere, one cheek severely cut open, one eye barely open, wobbly legs about to cave in and fresh blood dripping from the lip that was busted open.

"Darcy" Paul said in shock

* * *

**Leave Reviews! :D**

This story was originally supposed to be 11 chapters, but the route I have taken will lead it to 13 or 14 I think lol. **FUUUUUUCK!**

Oh, incase you've never heard those songs before, just type them in on Youtube and I'm sure you'll get a real kick out of envisioning Paul dancing to them.

**I will survive** \- Gloria Gaynor

**It's Raining Men** -The Weather Girls

**Hot Stuff** \- Donna Summer


	11. And it just gets worse

I know, I know. I'm late -_-

* * *

"Darcy what happened to you!?" Paul asked, but before she could answer she collapsed in his arms. Paul's eyes went wide with fear and his mouth hung open.

"Okay, everyone party over" Paul Sr said as he started directing people away from the scene, Jerrica and Tim joined in to help as they started leading people towards the back door. The millions of whispers and accusations could be heard a mile away as everyone started talking.

"is she the crazy chick that showed up a few days ago?"

"didn't she beg for help?"

"I bet he feels like shit now"

"I wonder if she's on drugs"

"you think he had anything to do with it?"

"Think Stephanie will leave him? Let's see how tough she is now"

"Darcy" Paul said as tears begin to form in his eyes "who did this to you?" he said barely above a whisper as he held her close and ran his hand through her blood caked hair. "tell me baby, who did this to you?" he said as tears fell while he placed a kiss to her cheek

I have to admit, even though this was a very serious moment, I did not appreciate him calling her baby or kissing her. Yes, thinking like this is very selfish of me, but he is **my** man after all, I don't need him all over his ex like this. Beaten and battered or not, he still belongs to me and he should act as such.

"Darcy" he said again

She moaned softly as she tried to lift her head

"Don't move baby, don't move okay, I got you" he said as he scooped her up in his arms and stood up, he walked her over to the couch and placed her down "Somebody get me a wet towel and some water"

"I'll get the towel" Tim said as he and jerrica entered the room at the same time

"I'll get the water" Jerrica said as she rushed off in the opposite direction of Tim

"Pa...Paul" Darcy said

"shh" Paul said as he placed a finger to her lips before letting it down and running his hand through her hair again "just try and rest okay, everything is going to be just fine, I got you okay?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well don't you think if I knew I'd tell you?" Paul snapped as he looked at me "this isn't time for stupid questions Stephanie." he said as he grabbed the towel and water bottle from Jerrica and Tim "Thank you" he said as he gently wiped the blood from around her face. "Here baby, drink some of this" he said as he gently lifted her head and placed the water bottle to her lips. She struggled at first to get it in her mouth, but with Paul's help she managed to get a few gulps down.

"I'll call the paramedics" Paul Sr said as he went to turn around

"No!" Darcy managed to get out "please, don't" she said in a hoarse voice "or he'll know"

"who'll know?" Paul said as he leaned in closer to her "Darcy, who did this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to rest, please"

Paul nodded his head before turning his head to look at me. "Steph, get the guest bed ready, she's staying here tonight" he said before focusing his attention back on her and mouthing the words "call the medic" to his father, who nodded his head and went off in another direction.

I said nothing as I looked up at Jerrica and we both shared a look. "I'll come with you" she said as we turned and headed upstairs.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" I asked as we walked down the hall

"I don't know" she answered

"So this bitch just shows up out of no where and he's acting like her knight in shining armor and treating me like shit when i've done nothing wrong. I mean, don't get me wrong Jerrica, whatever has happened to her I wouldn't wish on anyone and i'm not going to throw a party to celebrate it, but why come here? And why is he calling her baby and shit? I don't want to sound selfish, but this is just really bothering me."

"I understand" she said as we reached the room and opened the door "but look at her steph, you can't expect him just to throw her out the door"

"I never implied that nor requested that he did, I'm just saying the way he is being is not putting me in the best of moods right now"

"well, they do have a history together and i'm sure he's not going to turn away the woman he once loved, whether she did him wrong or not, you and I both know that Paul is the type of person to stay with you till the end. He's just a good guy, it's in his heart to do things like this"

"I know, thats one of the main reasons why I fell in love with him. But why come here? why not go to Chad?"

"nobody knows but her Stephanie" Jerrica said as she started to pull the covers back on the bed

"Hey" Tim said as he came in a few minutes later

"How is she?" Jerrica asked

"no better than she was a few minutes ago" he said as he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat in it "I wonder what happened to her, she won't speak on it. You can tell that Paul wants answers, but at the same time he doesn't want to pressure her into doing things that she doesn't want to do, especially after everything she's been through tonight"

"are the medics gonna come?" Jerrica asked

"Yeah" Tim said with a nod "Paul refuses not to let her receive any medical attention, even at her request. They should be here shortly"

"all done" I said as I fluffed the last pillow "what?" I said as I looked at them

"she's down their dying and you're worried about a pillow?" Tim questioned

"I am so fucking sick and tired of you two trying to make me sound like the fucking bad guy here!"

"woah" Tim said putting his hand up "I'm sorry, it's just, this is pretty serious Stephanie"

"I never implied that it wasn't"

"you didn't have to" Jerrica chimed in "your body language says it all for you"

"well if you two care so much then why don't you get the fuck out of my face and go be with her" I said as I stormed out of the bedroom and headed toward mine.

"Steph" Tim said softly as he entered the room a few minutes later

"Leave"

"no" Jerrica said as she came around on the other side and sat down on the bed "nobody is trying to make you feel bad or out to be the bad person. We understand why you're upset Stephanie"

"but do you really?" I snapped as tears formed and I viscously blinked them back

"yes" Jerrica said softly "you're afraid that his old feelings for her are going to come back in her time of need and that he's going to leave you for her" she said as she rubbed my back.

I nodded as a tear fell down my face "thats exactly right" I said wiping it from my face "I know its selfish to be thinking about myself right now, but I can't help but think of him realizing that he made a mistake and that she's really who he should be with. I've literally waited my whole life to be with this man and I can't bare the thought of him up and leaving me because she got beat up or whatever happened to her" I said sniffing

"Paul is **not** leaving you, Stephanie" Tim said as he sat on the other side of me. "That man loves you way too much to do such a thing, he's just torn, hurt and confused right now. I mean, think of your ex, what if they show up at your job begging and pleading for help and you do nothing only to find them like Darcy is a few days later. He probably feels like shit for not helping her and this is his way of repaying her in a way and God knows she needs it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I said getting up "Lets just head back downstairs" I said as I turned around and walked out the door. Jerrica and Tim both shared a look before getting up and following behind me.

We got downstairs and the medics were attending to Darcy. Paul was right by her side holding her hand as they stitched her up. Paul Sr was on the phone with who I assumed to be his wife, just by his responses.

"Will she be okay doc?" Paul asked

"She'll be fine for now" he said as he finished working on her "but I would suggest taking her to the hospital for further testing and because she has bruised ribs, but she'll make a full recovery. We can take her in the ambulance."

Paul nodded "okay, i'll ride with her"

"I'll come too inc..."

"**No**" Paul said putting his hand up "You stay here"

"Paul, I just want to hel..."

"**No!**"

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked

"This doesn't have shit to do with you Stephanie, so back the fuck off" Paul snapped

"okay, let's calm down for a second, Son control your temper; that's your girlfriend you're talking to. I raised you to have more respect for women than that"

Paul eyed me up and down as if I disgusted him, he looked at his father and then back at me before turning around and following the medics out the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Stephanie, he's just in his feelings at the moment. Trust and believe me, once he gets his head on straight he'll be crushed by the things he's said, and he'll beg for forgiveness. I know my son"

"Yeah?" I said as I wiped away a tear. "I thought I did too" I said before turning around and walking back up the stairs with Jerrica close behind.

"What are we going to do Tim?" Paul Sr asked

"I have no idea sir, I have no idea. But what I do know is this, if Paul ever finds the person that did this to Darcy, it's going to be hell to pay."

"That I can't deny Tim...that I can't deny"

* * *

"Just tell me what happened" Paul begged as he held Darcy's hand in his

"I can't" she said as she turned her head away from him

"Darcy.."

"Mr. and Mrs. Levesque?"

"That's us" Paul said standing up "How is she going to be doc?"

"She'll be fine, it's just going to take some time for the bruising to heal and she'll need full care for the next few weeks"

"Say no more, I won't let her out of my sight"

"Mhm, I'm sure you won't" the doctor said in a tone that made Paul very suspicious

"...You...You don't think I did this, do you?" Paul said motioning towards Darcy with his thumb

"Mr. Levesque, this is officer Brown and officer Davis" he said as the two men walked in

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I see cases like this all the time" Brown said as placed his hands around his belt

"Yeah," Davis chimed in "Guy does the crime but doesn't want to do the time, I find it hilarious how they always try and play the victim"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Paul said getting angry

"See what i'm talking about Doc?" Davis said in his thick new york accent as he shook his head

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You need to calm your voice" Brown said reaching out for his arm

"Don't fucking touch me" Paul said as he snatched back

"He didn't do it" Darcy said to the officers

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to protect him anymore, iight? we're gonna take care of this chump" Davis said to Darcy

"I didn't do anything!" Paul cried

"You have the right to remain silent" Brown said to Paul as he grabbed his arm and placed it behind Paul's back when he as distracted.

"I didn't do anything!" he repeated "This is bullshit!"

"Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law"

"Fuck you" Paul said as Brown started moving him towards the door

"You have the right to an attorney,"

"you have the right to my left nut you dipshit" Paul said as Brown got him out of the room

"That one is not very nice, is he doc?"

"One of the worst ones I've seen. Thank you for your time"

"No problem doc, just get back to this young lady" Davis said as he patted the doctor on the back "feel better sweetie" he said to Darcy as he walked out

* * *

"For the last time, I did not hit her!"

"he plays a pretty tough game, wouldn't you say Davis?"

"Yeah, you're only making this harder for yourself buddy"

"Oh...My...GODDDDD!" Paul screamed as he slammed his hands down on the table

"Aye, calm down buddy" Davis said as he took a bite of his donut.

"Where's my fucking lawyer?"

"Don't worry, he'll be here in a minute" Brown said calmly

"Unbelievable" Paul said throwing his hands up in the air

"What? the fact that you got caught?" Davis asked

"Fuck off!"

"Hey guys, I got this one" a female officer said as she entered the room.

"Barnett, what are you doing here? I thought ya shift ended hours ago"

"it would have, but Tony got sick and I took up his slack. But anyway, you guys go get some rest, I got this"

"You sure?" Brown questioned "He's a fiesty one"

"Yeah, a real jerk off" Davis said eyeing Paul

"I bet that's something you do on a daily basis seeing as your little punk ass can't get any p*ssy"

"Fuck you" Davis countered

"Don't you wish?" Paul said with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed.

"I can handle him," officer Barnett assured them "if I need back up i'll call"

"alright" Brown said as he started heading towards the door "come on Davis"

"Piece of shit" Davis muttered as he walked out the door.

"I didn't do.."

"I know" Officer Barnett said as she sat down

"What?" Paul said as he was shocked

"I can spot a woman beater from a mile away, and you're definitely not one, if so, you've got me fooled." she said as she threw both her legs up on the table and crossed them at the ankles

"So why can't you let me go?"

"I will" she said nodding

"I just want to find the person who did this"

"You and me both, I saw the pictures, poor girl." Barnett said shaking her head

"I could never hurt a woman like that, ever"

"I know" she said nodding "and besides if you did, you clean up nice afterwards

Paul glanced down at his clothes, he was still in his business attire from the party earlier "yeah, I was celebrating a new deal I struck with a company when she came"

"She isn't your girlfriend?"

"She was my girlfriend. I just feel like shit because a few days before, she was begging for help and I wouldn't listen. I just thought it was her trying to get attention from me like she always does. I was wrong and I should have heard her out"

"It's not your fault, Paul"

"I can't help but feel it is...how do you know my...nevermind, I forgot i'm at a police station"

she chuckled. "Well, to make you feel a little more comfortable, you can call me Sally, or Sal as the boys like to call me"

"Davis is a real dickhead"

"I know, but he's my dickhead" she said smiling

"Oh god, please don't tell me that's your boyfriend"

"Oh hell no" she answered quickly "he's had a crush on me for years, I just tolerate him"

"He seems like a real drag"

"He's okay once you get to know him. He just has a bad habbit of blaming things on people before getting the real story. If his dad wasn't the head guy in charge, he probably would have been fired years ago" she said chuckling as she shook her head.

"Brown seems a little bit more chill"

"He is, they were probably just rough on you since it was an assualt case. Everyone around here has a soft spot for those and we tend to judge before we hear people out. Well, I don't, unless you've given me reason to. I was watching you the whole time from behind the wall here" she said motioning to it. "And I could tell from the moment you came in that you didn't do it. That's why I wanted to talk to you before you ended up choking Davis"

Paul smirked. "It was getting very close to that"

"I told your lawyer not to come, I said I'd let you go"

"Thanks."

"No problem, just take care of yourself Paul, and that girl"

"I will," he assured her "and I'm going to take care of the person that did this too"

"Woah, let us handle that part. You don't need to end up in here again"

"If I do" he said staring directly into her eyes "it'll be worth it" he said licking his bottom lip as he slowly nodded his head and curled his first.

* * *

"I just don't understand Jerrica, I just don't" I said wiping the tears from my face

"I know honey, I know." she said as she rocked me in her arms "but it'll get better, he's just...his head isn't on right. You and I both know this isn't our Paul"

"Hey" Tim said as he entered the room "everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Jerrica said rubbing my back as I got out of her embrace and sat up on the bed

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" I said nodding

"Paul Senior left, I was about to leave myself, but if you want to stay Jerrica I'll come back and get you in the morning"

"It's okay" I said standing up "I'll be fine, you guys go home to your families"

"You sure?" she asked

"yeah, I promise" I said with a smile

Then we heard the door downstairs open and close.

"Paul must be home" I said as I rushed downstairs with both of them following closely behind me "Paul" I said as I reached the bottom step

He said nothing, he didn't even look at me, he just brushed past us all as he started walking up the stairs

"Paul" Jerrica said

"Look" he said calmly as he turned around " I got arrested tonight, okay"

"What?" we all said in unison

"yeah, that asshole doctor thought I hurt Darcy and called the cops on me, I got let go and went back to the hospital and they wouldn't let me in because it was after hours and they saw me as a threat. I'm tired, i'm sleepy and i'm worn out. I don't feel like talking, I just want to go to bed okay?" Paul left before any of us could respond.

"Just give him some space and time Stephanie" Jerrica said as she placed her hand on my shoulder "You heard him, just let him rest. They'll be plenty of time to talk in the morning."

I said nothing as I nodded. They both gave me a hug and a kiss before they left the house. I took a deep breath and walked up stairs to our bedroom. When I got there, Paul was in the shower. I walked over and picked up the clothes he threw on the floor and put them in the dirty clothes hamper before turning off all the lights leaving on one for him to see when he got out. I hopped in bed and waited on him.

After he finished, he came out with his towel wrapped around him and his wet hair dangling on his shoulders. He looked at me once and then walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clean underwear. He dried his hair and his body and then slipped his boxers on. He took a deep breath and then walked over towards the bed. The whole time I just laid there and said nothing as I watched him, he climbed into bed and went to reach for the light switch for the lamp on his side of the bed. I reached over and grabbed his wrist, he turned his head towards me. "what?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what you said today, I forgive you and i'm willing to move forward"

"Whatever" Paul said as he gently snatched away from my grip

"Paul..."

"Just stop trying to make this night about you, okay? please." he said before turning the light off and turning to face the opposite side of me.

I said nothing as a single tear dropped from my eye. _He hates me, he truly hates me._ I thought. _And the bad thing is, I haven't even done anyhing wrong._

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated you guys since I did this story at 12 in the morning with a test coming up in a few hours! lol.**


	12. Can we survive this?

I didn't really get all that much sleep last night, I was too busy worrying about Paul and I and what our relationship was coming to. We were absolutely perfect up until this bitch came back into our lives and now our relationship was turning into a living hell for the both of us. But I intend to fix it, there's no way i'm going to allow her to just run up in here and destroy what we've both worked so hard far. This relationship has been a long time coming and I'll be damned if I let anyone fuck it up.

As I continued to clean the dishes, I started thinking of ways that I could bring this up to Paul without rattling him, he's had a lot on his plate between this terrance deal, Darcy, and now our problems. I just want to come off easy and try to make things easy for him and not seem as if i'm the problem or that i'm always trying to start one. I heard him coming down the steps and I set his plate on the edge of the counter so he could grab it and go or do whatever he pleased as I knew he probably didn't want or have the time to sit and eat with me, which is why I ate earlier.

"Hey" I said softly

He nodded his head at me as he walked into the kitchen putting on his cufflinks, he grabbed a piece of bacon off of his plate and said nothing to me as he went straight to the refrigerator.

"It's not in there, it's on the table" I said softly

He said nothing as he closed the door and walked over to the table and poured himself some orange juice.

"Paul" I said softly as I bent down and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes?" he said calmly

"Can we talk?" I said standing up

"about?"

I played with my fingers nervously before answering. "us"

"what about us?" he asked as he walked over and grabbed his plate and sat down at the table, stuffing his mouth with eggs and pancakes.

I took a deep breath and let him wash it down with his juice before speaking. "Do you still love me?" I asked

He rolled his eyes and he stuck a small piece of bacon in his mouth. "Steph, do we really have to ta.."

"never mind" I said waving my hand dismissively "I know where I stand with you" I said as I went to grab my briefcase on the other end of the counter where he was.

He stood up and grabbed my arm the moment I got to it. "what?" I said as I looked at him

He cupped my face and placed a soft kiss to my lips. "Yes, I love you, very much"

"well it sure as hell doesn't seem like it" I said as I tried to get out of his grip

"I'm sorry baby, okay? i'm sorry for the way i've been acting its just, there's a ton of stress on me right now and us fighting is the last thing I need."

"But shutting me out like that Paul" I said as I pulled my arm out of his grip "making me feel like complete shit when i've done nothing wrong. Even this morning, you just woke up and went straight for the shower and when you came out you didn't say a word. Same with just a few minutes ago, you didn't even speak until I spoke first"

"I'm sorry, i'm just being selfish and I shouldn't be" he said as he wrapped both his arms around me "but I want you to know that i'm willing to do every and anything to keep us together. Stephanie I love you more than life itself and i'll be damned if I lose you, but you have to work with me baby, you just have to, this is a very tough time, okay? and I need you more than ever"

"And i'm trying to be there for you Paul but you keep pushing me away. Like last night for example, I was not trying to make the night about me, okay? I was just letting you know that you did not have to worry about anything you had said up until that point, that I was going to let it go. But you just had to be a complete asshole to me"

"I know, I know" he said rubbing my back "and i'm sorry, I was just in a world of emotions and I shouldn't have acted that way. Can we move on? can we show that we're stronger than this babe?"

"Okay" I said softly

"Good" he said as he leaned in and planted a passionate kiss to my lips. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I shut my eyes as his tongue slowly entered my mouth. I deepen the kiss by opening my mouth wider as he wrapped one of his arms around me tighter and the other firmly cupped my ass. I giggled a little in his mouth and smiled before crashing my lips back onto his and this time it was my tongue that sought entry. I slid my tongue over his slowly as I started to twirl it a bit. He moaned and squeezed my ass harder, pulling me in more and I could feel his member poking out, which only made me hotter. Never breaking the kiss, he lifted me up and sat me on the counter, slipping his hand inside of my shirt as he did so, I threw my head back as my back arched, breaking the kiss as his hands firmly grabbed ahold of one of my breasts, squeezing it and pinching my rock hard nipple.

Paul slowly lifted my shirt higher and gently shoved my breast into his hungry mouth, sucking on it before slowly releasing it and twirling his tongue around my nipple. "mmm" I moaned as I lifted my head up and looked right into his eyes and said "I want you to fuck me"

Paul sighed as he let his head fall down. "I'm sorry, I can't do that right now" he said as he slowly backed away and looked at me

"what, why?" I said as I rolled my shirt back down

He put his hand up. "Please don't think it's because I don't want to, because I would love nothing more than to carry you up those stairs and give you what you want. But I can't because I have to be..."

"If it's about work we can just call in and make something up like the last time" I said in a flirty tone as I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll...just...say...you had...car trouble...or something" I said in between the kisses I planted on his neck. I could feel him stiffen up which only made me want to continue "yeah" I said as my tongue slowly twirled around on his neck "I'll say that" I said as I gently nipped on his collarbone which caused him to groan a little before wrapping his arms around my waist and gently pulling me back.

"No babe, it's not work, i'm going to be late there anyway, Pop already knows. It's just, I have to be somewhere else"

"Where?" I questioned as I took my finger and traced from his neck down to his chest.

"To the hospital, I have to go and get Darcy" he said softly

"What?" I said as my head snapped up and I looked at him

He sighed.

I tried to back out of his arms but he had a strong grip on me. "look, I don't want you to get upset but..."

"But what Paul? doesn't she have someone to come and get her? isn't that what Chad is for?"

"I don't know where he is and..."

"and it's not your job to know where he is, it's hers"

Paul sighed deeply. "Babe listen, I feel responsible for all of this and I can't just leave her hanging on the streets. So when she comes here I want you to..."

"Come here!?" I said as I finally snatched out of his grip "Excuse me? you have got to be kidding me right now"

"Steph" he said trying to grab me again

"No" I said swatting his hand away "but whatever, it's your house, your rules, you do and bring whomever the fuck you want into it"

"It's our house baby" he said as he unsuccessfully tried to reach out and grab me again

"Well you sure as hell make a lot of decisions in it without me" I said as I grabbed my briefcase and walked over to the chair and grabbed my suit jacket.

"Baby i'm all she's got" Paul said blocking me from walking out

"Paul move"

"You have to understand"

I sighed deeply as I placed my head into my hand for a moment before looking up at him. "will you please move? some of us need to get to work"

"just hear me out"

"Oh I've heard you, loud and clear. Now will you please move?"

"I don't want to fight"

"which is why i'm trying to leave before we both get upset"

"you're already upset"

"And i'm trying to calm down but you're in my way"

"can we at least talk about this when we get home? please?"

"Fine."

"Good." he said with a smile "But there's one more thing you should know"

"what?"

"She's not going to be staying for a few days...she'll actually be living here until she can get back on her feet and..."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I screamed as I pushed past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stephanie you're being extremely selfish right now"

"ME!? SELFISH!?" I roared as I pointed to myself "You're the one not too long ago who admitted that you were being selfish and now it's **ME** that's acting selfish? I said as I scoffed.

"Yes, you. This is a very stressful and emotional time for us both and we should be working together instead of fighting. I need you more than ever and you're acting like a spoiled brat that got told no by her dad just because i'm trying to be a nice person to someone I care about"

"so at least you admit it"

"admit what?"

"that you still care about her"

"Of course I do, if I didn't do you really think I would be going through all of this right now? putting our relationship through this? This is something I **have** to do Stephanie, not something I want to do; and it'd be nice if I had your support."

"I can't do this right now, I just can't" I said as I turned around, grabbed my keys and headed towards the door

"Stephanie! STEPHANIE!" Paul yelled as he called after me

"I can't!" I yelled as I slammed the door

"FUCK!" Paul yelled as he angrily knocked everything off the counter and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Hey you" Paul said softly as he walked in the room

"Hi" Darcy said softly as she played with her fingers, Paul looked away, her doing that reminded him of Stephanie earlier and he just needed to get her off of his mind for the moment. "You okay?" Darcy asked

"Yeah, yeah" he said nodding "I'm fine, just thinking"

"about Stephanie?" she asked

Paul ignored her question and pulled up a chair to her bed. "how ya feeling?" he asked as he grabbed her hand

"much better, thanks for bringing me here, I was a fool to think I didn't need medical attention"

"No problem" he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb "you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna call my friend Anne and she can..."

"no, no. I meant _home_, with me" Paul said softly

"with you?"

"Yes, i'm not going to just release you out on the street, I care way too much about you to do that"

Darcy put her head down "you really don't have to do that Paul" she said looking up "it's fine, really"

"No, I want to, and I feel it's my responsibility"

"What about Stephanie, won't she be pissed?"

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine, i'm sure she'll get over it and if she doesn't, then who cares at this point?" he said with a shrug

"is something wrong?"

Paul let go of Darcy's hand and stood up. "I really shouldn't have said anything"

"No, it's fine. I mean if you want to talk about it we can"

"No, it's just..."

"what?"

"nothing"

"it's me...isn't it?" Darcy asked softly

"She's just a little upset about everything"

"and rightfully so, which is exactly why I said I would have my friend come and pick me up, if her place isn't full and she's not busy then I should be fine."

"no, you need around the clock care and i'm not going to let you go with someone who may or may not have time for you. Your injuries are serious Darcy, and they should be taken as such. You can't do it all alone, no matter how many times you tell yourself you can. And even if you could, I wouldn't let you"

Darcy chuckled and shook her head. "Same old Paul, you're gonna get your way no matter what huh?"

"damn right" he said with a smile

"and you're absolutely sure about the whole Stephanie thing? because I don't want to cause any problems"

"Like I said, who cares what she thinks. And like she told me earlier, **my** house **my** rules" Paul said as he turned around and walked over to the window.

_So, it seems you have chose me over Stephanie...hmm, I could get used to this._ Darcy thought to herself

* * *

"Stupid ass bitch, always fucking shit up" I said to myself as I angrily slammed the file cabinet shut

"ummm, you okay?" Jerrica asked as she walked in with her coffee in her hand

"oh, i'm sorry" I said putting the hair that fell in my face behind my ears "I didn't see you, I didn't know you were there"

"Well, the first five times you slammed it, it was funny, then around the 10th time I became worried" she said with a chuckle

I chuckled. "oh, sorry about that, just upset" I said as I walked over towards the table

"Darcy?" she asked as she followed

I sighed. "yes," I said as I sat down

"What's going on?" Jerrica asked as she pulled up a chair

"She's coming to our..._**his** _house to stay until she gets better"

"You expected different from Paul?" she said taking a sip

"I mean, doesn't she have family or friends she could go to? why does she have to come here and cause problems?"

"It's just the way life works honey, and you have a very good man who is willing to help any and everyone he can. You knew Paul wasn't going to just let her end up anywhere, he cares too much"

"That's the problem,"

"that he cares?"

"not that he cares in general, but that he cares _too_ much. I think he still loves her Jerrica"

She sat her coffee down and the table and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not going to lie to you Stephanie, it is a possibility that he very well could. I mean, this all happened so fast between the break up, you guys getting together and now her showing back up, it's a lot on him. He probably feels it's what he has to do considering the fact that she showed up begging for help and it fell on deaf ears from everyone. He's just trying to make up for it all, he's taking the blame for all our parts and it's a lot."

"I know, it's just, I wish he would reconsider things or at least talk to me first and see how I feel instead of making decisions without me. I mean if we get serious, like marriage talk, is this how it's going to be? with him making decisions without me and me being the last to know about them without any say?"

"I doubt that, but what you do have to keep in mind is that this is apart of his past and not to rule you out, but though it does have some to do with you, it really is just all about him and her. This is their...whatever you want to call it, I won't say relationship because that is over and done with..."

"or at least I thought" I muttered

"anyway, whatever it is between them, it's not over. There is still some feelings there on both sides and you definitely saw it the night she showed up. You can't expect him to just throw in the towel and leave her out to dry no matter what she's done."

"I know. It's just, why do men do this? they say they're over a woman, but the minute she comes crawling back, whether its serious or not, they just...fall for them all over again?"

"I don't know honey, I seriously can't answer that question for you, but what I can tell you is this: now is the time to be there for him the most. Show him that you are willing to go through the hard times to see the good ones, that no matter what, nothing can tear you apart. If you pull out now, who's to say what either one of you will start thinking of your future? and before you know it, you will have pulled out of the race before it even started."

Before I could answer, Tim walked into the room. "Hey guys, what cha talking about?" he said as he pulled up a chair up next to Jerrica, spun it around and sat in it backwards with his arms laying folded across the top.

"two guesses who" I said looking at him

"either Darcy or me ripping Jerrica's new scarf"

"YOU WHAT!?" she said turning to face him

"You got it, it was the first one" I said leaning back

"ah" he said nodding

"when and where did you do this?" Jerrica asked

"I mean she is totally ruining everything Paul and I have built together and I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but it's just not fair"

"No, I completely understand"

"two hundred dollars Tim! it was two hundred dollars!" Jerrica said holding up two fingers

"I understand he's doing it because he's a nice guy and there still might be some feelings there..."

"which there is" Tim cut in

"I could buy like... a million scarfs with that!" Jerrica said throwing her arms up

"But I just don't understand how he could make decisions like this without me"

"decisions like what?" Tim asked

"I was going to wear that out friday night!"

"Darcy is moving in with us for a few days"

"I would like to say i'm shocked, but i'm really not. You of all people should know how Paul is"

"I had the perfect heels Tim, the perfect heels to match!"

"Yeah, but sometimes I just wish Paul wasn't...well, Paul ya know?"

"Yeah, so loving and caring"

"two hundred dollars...pissed away" Jerrica hissed

"Not that, I love that he is that because someone like him is hard to find, but he just up and does things without thinking about how it will affect others as well"

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it"

"How big is the tear? maybe I can fix it" Jerrica said

"You know there is no changing his mind, once it's made up, its a done deal" I assured him

"I'm not saying change his mind, which you won't be able to do, but maybe talk to him about how everything makes you feel, especially when he makes decisions like this without your input first" Tim said

"I know a girl named Izzy who lives on 22nd and 1st street, she'll fix it for a few dollars, I know her rent is probably due" Jerrica muttered to herself

"It's as if I don't matter, I mean come on dude, i'm living in your house which he loves to throw around the phrase '_our house_' yet I don't have any input of who comes in it"

"Yeah, Paul is just under a lot of stress right now, all of this on top of working is killing the poor guy" Tim said

"She doesn't work on monday's so maybe I should swing by then" Jerrica said playing with her fingers "where is the rip at?"

"I know, I know" I said rolling my eyes, I was so sick of hearing that

"Just sit him down Steph, you'll never know what will come of things until you try"

"I mean like seriously dude? how could you be so reckless? What were you even doing near my scarf? It was like, no where near you"

"If I try that, he'll probably take it as i'm trying to attack him or start a war"

"just talk to him calmly, that's what my wife and I always do, we talk to one another calmly instead of shouting, it always works. Shouting or belittling someone never works"

"I mean for real, I have never even touched his shit before, but yet he breaks into my damn office and rips my shit up" Jerrica said shaking her head

"Perfect example" Tim said pointing to Jerrica "she's talking, but i'm not listening"

"What? You're...you're not lis...BOY! you better hear me! sitting over there tearing up people's shit!"

"If you come at Paul this way," he said motioning towards Jerrica "then he'll never hear you out"

"Sitting over there with ya looking ass, hope you fall out that chair" Jerrica said as she gave him side eye "don't be surprised if I trip you" she said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "I need to get back to work, assholes just wanna screw my day up"

"A gentle approach is the key Steph, just sit him down and tell him how you feel and If I know Paul the way I think I do, he'll listen. Because chances are, he has a lot of things to get off of his chest as well"

"Thank you Tim" I said with a smile

"No Problem"

"ripping up my shit, who the hell does he think he is? he thinks I won't push him down the stairs, because I will...he thinks..." Jerrica's voice faded off in the distance as she walked down the hall

Tim and I looked at one another and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle her today?"

"ah, she'll be alright" he said waving his hand dismissively "It's you who i'm worried about, the question is are you going to be able to handle everything thrown your way in the days to come?"

"I honestly don't know Tim"

"well, all I can tell you is that you better be strong, because this is truly a defining moment in your relationship"

"I know, I know" I said softly before I took a deep breath. "I have a lot to think about huh?"

"That you do honey, that you do"

* * *

"welcome home"

_Home. hmm, I could get used to calling this place my home again._ Darcy thought to herself as she limped into the house.

"here's your room," Paul said as they walked into the huge downstairs guest bed "Since you're going to be here a while, I figured it'd be easier on you to put you down here instead of the one upstairs until your leg heels a bit. But you can go to that one when you're ready"

"No, this is fine thanks" Darcy said with a smile "I always loved this room, remember I used to tell you that this should have been the master's bedroom?"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, but then again, you used to complain about the bathroom and closet not being big enough"

"true"

"Well, not that I need to tell you where everything is as you already know" he said chuckling as he placed her stuff on the bed "but if you need me, you know where the intercom button is and i'm just a call away, of course i'll be checking on you periodically anyway, but still, just let me know."

"Thank you and I will"

"Well get yourself some rest, and make yourself at home" Paul said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Darcy tossed her jacket on the couch and flopped down onto the huge bed "ah," she said taking a deep breath "it's good to be home" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

Please leave reviews guys! that goes for you too **Chloe, Sarah, Jasmine **and **Kiayna**! lol along with the rest of my twitter peeps! :)


	13. One crazy night

Hey guys, if you read my story **My Savior,** or have totally forgotten about it, I plan on updating it soon. I've already started on it, so it shouldn't be much longer. So go back and refresh your memory if you have to. :)

* * *

I pulled up to Paul's house and walked in through the front door. I placed my keys on the kitchen counter and walked down the hallway, I was going to head straight up the stairs, but I thought I heard someone laughing so I turned and headed towards the living room. When I got there, I saw it was Darcy, she was sitting in Paul's huge black leather swivel chair. She had her hair down and it was wet, so I assumed she had just stepped out of the shower, and she had on one of Paul's shirt...and only Paul's shirt.

"Well, you look comfortable, I see you've made yourself at home" I said with a snarl as I walked up to the chair and was now standing beside her with my arms crossed.

"well," she said as she turned around in the chair to face me "that's what I was told to do" she shot back

The nerve of this bitch, just because she's hurt doesn't mean I won't snap her neck in two. She's not about to make me uncomfortable in **my** boyfriend's home, I need to set the record straight right now before her head gets too big. Because I'll be damn if i'm the one that gets ran out of here, if anyone is going to leave, it's going to be her. If I'm the one that leaves, it'll be on my on accord and not because of some basic bitch.

"I don't give a damn what you were told, just let me make one thing perfectly clear and i'm only going to tell you this **once**." I said as I lowered myself in front of her and placed both hands on either side of the chair so that my head was touching hers. "Now I've been asked to help take care of your little ass, and i'm going to do so because I do feel sorry for you, but **don't** think for one second that you can take my kindness for weakness. I'm going to tolerate you because that's what **_he_** wants and he doesn't need more stress on him, so i'll play your little game and treat you like a little charity case. But If you try to come in here and ruin my relationship, your little injuries you have now will pale in comparison to what I will do to you once I get my hands on you. **D****on't** try me Darcy, or I** will** fuck you up" I said as I spun the chair around and walked away. I didn't have to look back to see her face, I know my point was understood very clearly.

* * *

It's been two weeks since i've told Darcy that, I must say I have not had one single problem out of her. She doesn't roll her eyes or tries to get a smart mouth with me. Paul has noticed it to and I think it's worrying him, he knows how we usually are around one another and us acting like this is not what he is used to. Though i'm sure he loves that we are not fighting, I'm sure he would like to know why which is why he just barged in here asking me questions.

"Hey" Paul said as he pushed the door open to the bedroom" What's this about Darcy saying you threaten her?" Paul said as he walked into the room with his face in a snarl

I was laying horizontally across the bed typing on my laptop, I didn't even look at him, I just waved my hand dissuasively "Pssh, didn't nobody threaten that damn girl"

"yeah? well that's not what she said"

"Oh" I said turning my head to look at him "so you trust her word over mine?"

"don't start this shit Stephanie"

"You started it when you brought handicapped Barbie in here. Now I was just fine until you came in here questioning me, you always wanted us to act cordial around one another and now that we are, you can't take it and have a problem with it? the fuck is up with you Paul? enjoy the peace" I said turning my attention back to my computer

"It's not that I can't take it or that I don't enjoy it, it's I rather it happen naturally and it not be scared out of someone."

"well it's not going to happen naturally" I said looking up at him "so take what you can get with your picky ass" I said as I turned my attention back to my laptop.

"Stephanie, she's very sensitive right now and she's in a delicate situation, I want her to feel comfortable and at peace, not like she's going to get attacked twenty-four seven. It would be much appreciated if you stopped being so damn selfish and respected that."

I scoffed. "Oh give me a fucking break" I said standing up "if you care so damn much about her, why don't you just sleep in there with her tonight so you can personally protect your little slut" I said as I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm.

"It's not like that and you know it" he said softly

"Oh don't try and get all soft spoken with me, I know what you're doing. You're trying to make it seem like you're doing everything right and i'm the problem. Or that you're trying to act like the calm one in the situation and that i'm the one going off. You always do this to me! **always**! and i'm not going to let you win anymore. So let go of me and leave me the fuck alone" I said as I snatched out of his grip walked downstairs.

Paul just stared at the doorway and let out a deep sigh before flopping down on the bed.

* * *

I walked downstairs to get get a cold drink, I needed something to cool me off and I knew for a fact that I would not be returning to the bedroom tonight. I just wish I hadn't left my laptop in there because I know the moment I entered the room Paul would try and talk to me and I was just not for conversation right now, especially not one where i'm made out to be the bad guy. I got to the kitchen and there Darcy was over by the dishwasher.

"Hey, I was just..." she started to say before I cut her off

"Honestly, I don't give two shits what you were or were about to do. We're not friends, don't talk to me" I said as I walked past her and reached up and grabbed a cup.

"Stephanie," she started "I know i'm not welcomed in your home and i'm the last person you want to see on a daily basis but..."

"you're still here?" I said turning around to look at her "Damn, I thought you would have caught the memo that I do not want to talk to you. But then again, you do have attachment issues and you just don't know how to let go when people **don't** want you anymore, now do you?"

She held her head down. "Steph..."

"**It** speaks again!" I said rolling my eyes as I poured some sweet tea into my cup. "We need to train you not to speak unless spoken to" I said taking a sip

"what happened to you?" she questioned

"the fuck are you talking about Darcy?" I said placing my cup down on the counter, looking up at her

"this...this new you."

"there is no '_new'_ me, i'm the same girl who just takes a lot less bullshit if that's what you mean. If you're asking am I the old Stephanie that anyone could just push over, then no. That bitch is dead and she's never coming back" I said as I grabbed my cup and turned around "and if you don't leave me alone, you're gonna end up just like her"

"gone?"

"No. **dead**" I said as I walked off.

* * *

"Hey Darcy" Paul said as he came downstairs

"Hey" she said softly as she was headed up them

"are you alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine."

"you sure?"

"yeah" she nodded

"I left your medicine for you on your nightstand"

"thanks"

"If you want, I can help you change your bandages"

"that would be nice" she said with a smile.

"alrighty, lets go" Paul said as he followed her up the stairs and into her room. "Sorry about this morning"

"what do you mean?"

"Steph and I arguing, if it woke you up, I apologize"

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't even know you guys were up, I haven't seen her since last night anyway"

"ah" Paul said as he started changing Darcy's bandages

"Paul" Darcy said softly

"yes?" he said looking up at her

"have you noticed a change in Stephanie?"

"what do you mean?"

"like, she's..._different_"

"different how?"

"Never mind" Darcy said as she shook her head

"no, tell me"

"It's just, she has this new badass girl attitude about her, I know you've known her longer than me and better than me, but I think she's changed from the little innocent princess she used to be."

"did she threaten you again or something?"

Darcy was silent

"what did she say?" Paul said as he let go of her arm

"Just basically to leave her alone...or else" she said lowly, not allowing Paul to hear the last part

"I honestly don't know what's gotten into her"

"I know it's because i'm here"

"well, she's just going to have to get over that"

Darcy smiled. "thanks for having my back"

"No problem"

"I just hope it doesn't cause any problems"

"couldn't cause anymore then what's already going on"

Darcy chuckled before she reached over and hugged Paul. He smiled as he hugged her back.

"I have to admit" she said "it feels good to be back in your arms again"

Paul was silent before he pulled back and said "it's good to have you back in them"

"you mean that?"

"yeah...listen, I'm not going to lie Darcy. I'm in love with Stephanie, but I still miss you...you just have this _hold_ on me...and I don't know why"

"the bad girls always do" she teased

Paul smirked as he looked down at their entwined hands, he didn't even realize that he was holding her hand. "Darcy" he said softly as he looked up

"yes?"

Paul said nothing as he took his hand and brushed her hair out of her face before scooting closer to her. They said nothing as they just stared into one another's eyes.

"Just do it" she said softly

Paul took a deep breath before he leaned in and Darcy did the same, their lips were just about to touch until Paul lifted his head and kissed her forehead instead, before resting his head against hers. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Yes, you can" Darcy said softly "I need this, I need to know there's something still there"

"There's not" he said softly "not at least the way you want it to be"

"Paul..."

"I love her too much to hurt her Darcy"

"Darcy" I said as I barged into the room "You need to keep your towels out of the..." But I stopped as I saw them quickly pull away from one another

"Steph" Paul said as he stood up "I swear" he said lifting his hands up

I just chuckled and shook my head before turning around and walking out.

"Steph!" Paul said as he came after me

I said nothing as I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door.

"Steph, wait" Paul said as he reached out to grab my arm

"Don't" I said as I snatched away and hopped in my car and rolled down my window "I hope the bitch knows how to cook you dinner, because I don't plan on being here to do it for you" I said as I rolled up my window and sped off.

* * *

I was in the break room, deleting Paul's messages that he sent me, I didn't even read them, every time one would pop up i'd just delete it. Or every time he called I would send it straight to voicemail. I also marked his email address as spam so I wouldn't have to see those either. I was just about to pour myself a cup of coffee when Tim and Jerrica walked in.

"Jerrica, I will buy you a new scarf" Tim said rolling his eyes.

"damn right you will"

I laughed as I shook my head. "You guys are still on this scarf stuff?"

"yes" they said in unison

"sadly" Tim said "so enough about the scarf, did you talk to Paul?"

"no"

"Steph" they said in unison again

"are you two twins or something?" I asked jokingly

"why didn't you talk to him?" Jerrica asked

"Because we got into an argument this morning, and besides, I wasn't in a talking mood after walking in on them" I said turning around to pour my coffee

"they were having sex!?" Tim asked

I turned around. "God no, if they were, I would have hung him from the top of the stairwell by his balls" I said taking a sip of coffee, silently chuckling as I saw Tim reach down and grab his own momentarily as he made a painful face.

"then what were they doing?" Jerrica asked

"They were hugging and looking into one another's eyes, that kinda thing" I said with a shrug "probably kissing"

"it's bothering you more than you're letting on" Tim said

"Maybe, maybe not" I said shrugging again

"Well, you've got to talk to him about it, it's either that or just let your relationship go to hell. Not many more options other than that" Tim said as he walked out of the break room, gripping his balls tightly.

"I agree with his scarf ripping ass, either talk to him, or just let whatever happens, happen. And we both know that you don't want that to happen. You've waited way too long for this relationship between you and him to start, and you're just going to let it end over something that should in fact make you stronger? think about it Steph, just think about it." Jerrica said as she patted me on the back before walking.

I placed my coffee down and leaned my chair back against the counter top, as I took a deep breath and exhaled as I threw my head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

* * *

"you're back" Darcy said as she stood up, the moment I walked into the kitchen.

"of course I am" I said as I tossed my keys on the counter "i'm not going to let you run me up out of what's mine" I said reaching for a glass.

"I wasn't trying to, I was just surprised that..."

"that what?" I said turning around "That I didn't snatch your head the moment I barged in on your little make out session?"

"We didn't make out Stephanie"

I put my cup down and started clapping "well, good for you boo boo" I said as I turned around and opened the refrigerator, filling my class with wine before walking away.

* * *

I had just finished cooking dinner and I was downstairs in the kitchen placing the plates on the table and It wasn't long until I heard Darcy enter the room, I immediately rolled my eyes the moment she came up to me.

"hey"

"bye"

"Steph"

"what?" I said looking up at her, giving her a 'what the hell do you want?' type of look

"can we talk?"

"Girl, I have nothing to say to you" I said I continued to set the table

"steph, please, I really need to tell you something"

"well tell Paul, you two seem to be getting close again, i'm sure he'll be more than a listening ear"

Darcy sighed. "there's nothing going on between us Stephanie, if there was, you'd know"

"oh, really?" I said sarcastically

Darcy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, if you won't talk to me, can I at least help you set the table?"

"That's the only way you gone eat" I said as I placed down a fork

"Steph, why don't we just bury the hatchet huh?"

"long as I can bury it in your _skull_" I said placing down the spoon.

Darcy exhaled loudly

"take that shit out there" I said pointing towards the door "because I don't have time for it"

"Steph, can I **please** just talk to you for a minute? _**please**_. I feel like if I don't tell anyone that i'm going to explode. I'm begging you and I don't beg anyone."

I sighed as I threw the napkin down on the table and folded my arms across my chest. "Hurry up, because I have shit to do"

"It was Chad"

"what?"

"It was Chad that attacked me that night"

I slowly unfolded my arms and walked over to her. "what do you mean he _attacked_ you?"

"When I showed up here beaten and battered two weeks ago, it was at the hands of him."

"why?"

"because I told him that I was still in love with Paul and that he could never be half the man he was. Also because I was planning on leaving him in general, that's what started the argument, but the Paul comment is what took him over the edge." She said as she sat down in the chair and placed her head in her hand "I just never thought he would do this to me" she said as she started to choke up. "I mean, everything was going perfect until he kept getting word about how well Paul was doing. How Paul did this and that or that he scored this deal or got that, it was driving him up the wall. Then his father even made a comment about how much of a hard worker he was and why Chad couldn't be the same. He's hit me before, but never like this, and that time it was over something totally different and he was out of his mind drunk. He catered to me day in and out after he did it the first time, and months went by and I had no reason to suspect that he'd do it again. But when we got into an argument, come to think of it, it wasn't over me leaving him, it was over the stupidest thing, I think it was the way he kept leaving his dirty clothes on the floor. But anyway, It just got blown out of proportion and he's the one who brought up Paul. I think he said something along the lines of 'I guess now you're going to tell me how perfect Paul was and how he'd never do this' or something like that, I can't remember. But I remember agreeing with him on it and he got enraged, so I started packing my stuff and he tried talking me out of it, then once again he brought up Paul and I just kept agreeing with him, Paul was in fact the better man. So, I guess he took all that he could take and gave me everything that he had" she said shaking her head and she wiped away a tear.

As bad as I wanted to roll my eyes, I had to fight the urge to do so. I did feel sorry for the girl, because no one deserves this, but i'm not trying to be buddy-buddy with her so she can sneak up on my man and get him.

"why didn't you go to the police? why did you come here?" I questioned

"I didn't feel like being asked a million questions that night or any other night. I knew Paul would take care of me, let me rest and then allow me to talk when I was ready instead of forcing me to. Also, the run here was quicker and closer than it was to the police station where he surely would have caught up to me"

"how did you get away?"

"I smashed him over the head with a lamp. I'm sure it only stunned him for a good two or three minutes, but it was enough for me to get a head start and never look back"

"Does Paul know any of this, like even a tiny bit?" I asked

Her head shot up and she looked at me. "Oh God no! and he **can't** know Stephanie, you have to keep it a secret"

"why?" I asked.

"because you know how Paul is, he will probably storm off to fight Chad or something. You know how protective he is and..."

"and what makes you think he would fight your battle?" I asked getting defensive

"come on Steph, lets not play dumb here"

"what do you mean?" I said shifting my body weight to one side as I folded my arms again, while giving her an up, down look.

"We both know Paul still has feelings for me, if he didn't, I wouldn't be here. Yeah, i'm his ex, but he might have helped me that one night and that would be it if he didn't care, but to bring me back into his house, under his care...you put the puzzle together Stephanie"

"Paul won't fight your battle"

Darcy chuckled. "You're smart, but you're also very stupid. You're letting your insecurities cloud your mind Stephanie. Paul would go to war over me and you know it."

"Look bitch..." I started to say before Paul walked in.

"Hey guys, smells good up in here"

"**I** cooked for you" I said staring directly at Darcy

"I appreciate it babe" Paul said as he walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips before wrapping me up in his arms "and i'm so glad you're home, where you belong" he said kissing my forehead before resting his head on mine.

Deciding not to fight him this time, I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him and held him close. If I'm being honest, I was only doing it to piss Darcy off because I was still very mad at Paul from earlier. But I decided to let all of that go...for now.

"So" Paul said as he finally pulled back "what were you two talking about?" Paul asked as he sat down and pulled out his phone

Darcy looked at Paul and then at me before mouthing "please"

"hello?" Paul said looking up from his phone at us

"Oh, you know, the usual girl talk stuff" Darcy answered "right Steph?"

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to Paul. "If you say so" I muttered "So, how's work, any luck with closing out the Terrance deal?"

"I mean it's closed, it's just ever since..."he trailed off as he looked up at Darcy and then quickly back at me "it's just taking more time than I promised, but the guys over there understand and they've given me more time that i'm very grateful for"

"must be very stressful" Darcy said as she started to fix her plate but dropped her spoon

"Here" Paul said getting up and walking over towards her, grabbing her plate "let me do that for you" he said as he started fixing her food while I sat back in my chair and rolled my eyes. "and yes, it's very stressful"

"even more than the time you were trying to get Luke Hopkins to sign on with your dad?"

"oh God, ten times worse and that was hard and stressful as hell." Paul stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her "you remember that?"

"of course, I was there with you through it all Paul" she said with a smile

"that you were" he said as he smiled back and nodded

"I've always been with you through the tough times"

"Bullshit" I said as I coughed into my hand and then patted myself on the chest "sorry, must have caught something" I said with a fake smile when Paul shot a death glare at me.

"Well it better clear up soon" he said sternly

"i'm sorry, you know i'm allergic to the double B's:bullshit...and _bitches_" I said staring directly at Darcy

"Stephanie!"

"what?" I said as I looked up at him and exhaled loudly

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to fix it"

"It wasn't broken until a few weeks ago" I said looking off into the distance of the room

"hey, um, that chicken piccata looks to die for, mind passing it over?" Darcy said with a nervous chuckle

Paul smiled. "sure thing" he said as he handed her the food, I watched as she hungrily stuffed it in her mouth, trying to avoid attention as if she wasn't the cause of this whole thing.

"eat up, you're going to need the energy" Paul said smiling as he sat back down

Darcy swallowed her food and took a sip of her wine. "You've always taken the best care of me" she said with a smile as she stuffed her mouth once again.

"Yes, Darcy, eat up or you'll need protection too" I said with a sly smile as I cocked my head to the side, looking directly at her

"Stephanie" Paul said slamming his fist on the table "not another word like that"

"you're not my fucking father," I said standing up "and why are you even defending her in the first place? I'm your girlfriend Paul! you should be on my side at **all** times!"

"**not** when you're **wrong**" he said looking at me

"Oh, so now i'm wrong?"

"Steph, sit down and eat your damn food and stop trying to start so much shit"

"ME!?" I said pointing to myself "SHE is the one who brought all of these fucking problems in here in the first place" I said pointing at her who was now stuffing her mouth uncontrollably and looking around the room nervously.

"Stop trying to blame every little fucking thing on Darcy and take some fucking responsibility for yourself!"

"I DO!" I roared

"SINCE WHEN!?" he said standing up "every time something goes wrong you blame her! just admit that **you're** the problem!"

"I'M THE PROBLEM!?"

"YES, **YOU!**" he roared as he matched my tone of voice "You've been the problem since day one and you just don't have the balls to admit it!"

"I can't believe you're actually siding with her!"

"see!" he said pointing towards me "childish shit like this is why we fight so much! This isn't about siding with someone Stephanie, this is about doing whats right, and she's hurt and i'm doing my part, do yours!"

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING EX GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO SHIT!" I honestly can't believe that Paul and I were coming to this, an all out screaming match.

"Okay guys" Darcy said coming in "let's just..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" I roared as I made my way over towards her but Paul blocked me

"Don't talk to her like that and **don't** you **dare** touch her or stephanei I swear i'll..."

"YOU'LL WHAT!?" I yelled as I pushed him "YOU'LL WHAT PAUL? HUH?" I said as I pushed him harder

"STOP PUSHING ME!" He yelled as he got in my face, our heads touching

"What the fuck are you going to do!?" I challenged, as I smacked him upside his head "What you gonna do punk? I dare you to hit me!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"FUCKING TRY ME!" I said getting in his face again

"guys..."Darcy said softly

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" He roared, bawling up his fist and clenching his teeth

"OR WHAT PAUL!?" I said as I pushed him one final time "YOU GONNA BEAT ME LIKE CHAD DID DARCY?" I said before I realized what left my mouth.

Darcy looked like she was about to straight shit herself

"What?" Paul said softly as he looked at me and then at Darcy. "Ch..c...Chad did this to you?" he managed to get out

"Paul I...I was going to tell you but now was not the right time...Paul!" Darcy said as she tried to grab his arm but he turned to walk away

"Paul" I said as he viscously spun around

"and you knew about this, this whole time and didn't tell me?" he said, the blood boiling beneath his skin

"Paul, don't blame her, she didn't know until literally all of 10 minutes ago" Darcy said

"and still you chose not to tell me?" he said looking directly at me

"I was honoring her wishes, but I guess you wouldn't take that into account huh?"

"No, I wouldn't. Because this is more than some little girl chat you two were having, this is serious" Paul said as he turned around and grabbed his keys

"Paul where are you going?" I asked

"He hurt someone I love, now i'm going to hurt him" he said as he stormed out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

Paul pulled up to the building with lightening fast speed, he turned off his car and headed straight towards the building. Tonight was game night, Chad and his friends would always have their weekly game nights here or tons of parties after hours at one of Chad's father's warehouses. Paul never cared much for it as he rather be working, trying to climb the ladder of success, that and the fact that he couldn't stand Chad's friends. They were all childish and were just straight up creeps, if girls didn't want to hang out with them, they would literally force themselves on them and try to make them come along. Paul wasn't for all of that, and one night he had to forcefully remove one of the guys from a girl, which broke out into a small spat. Paul knocked Brent out in one punch and the other guys didn't dare try and get themselves a piece of Paul, Chad told Paul that he overreacted but Paul saw nothing funny about what was going to happen, had he not stepped in.

"Hi" Paul said as he walked up to the desk

"Hey, Paul" Tiffany said with a smile "I haven't seen you here in ages, what brings you down? you, Chad and the guys back together?"

Paul lowered his head and then raised it back up. "This is anything but a social visit" Paul said, trying to keep his anger in check

"you okay?" Tiffany asked

"The guys back there?" Paul said ignoring her question

"Yes, Chad, Bre.." but she didn't get to finish before Paul walked through the doors. "Paul.." she called out

Paul didn't have time for chit chat, or for any friendly talk because this visit was anything but that. He had a mission and it was very clear, to kick Chad's ass.

"Alright, if I win this hand, then Brent has to buy me beer for the whole week" Chad said laughing

"You're on bitch!" Brent said as he watched Ken pass out the cards

"Have at it boys" Joey said once they were placed on the table

Paul could hear the laughter as he got closer to the back, finally he opened the door and came in. He had a very calm demeanor about him, nothing that said he was about to kill this man. He even had a smirk on his face and he headed straight towards Chad.

"Paul, my main man" Chad said standing up with his arms open, expecting an embrace "it's been a long time"

"yeah, well 'main man' this bitch" Paul said as he walked straight up to Chad and clocked him dead in his face.

Chad fell down to the floor and instantly grabbed his bloody nose "what the fuck is your problem?" Chad screamed out as he friends stood there stunned.

"you like to hit women, huh?" Paul said as he grabbed Chad by the collar and punched him again "well I'll show you what it feels like bitch" Paul said punching him again. "Yeah, i'll show you" Paul said as he picked Chad up and slung him across the room, Chad's body hitting the wall horizontally in the process.

"Fucking get him!" Chad yelled out

Brent did nothing, he more than knew what Paul was capable of doing, so he watched as Joey and Ken took off after Paul.

Joey came from behind and punched Paul, but it had no affect whatsoever as Paul quickly turned around and ducked another punch and popped up and hit a mean uppercut on Joey before settling the score with a mean right hook. Joey went down in a flash, and he was not going to get up anytime soon. It's safe to assume that those boxing classes Stephanie made Paul take with her back in high school and college were coming in handy more than Paul could ever imagine.

Next it was Ken's turn, he would definitely be a challenge as he is an amateur boxer and practices four times a week and has competed and won many tournaments and championships. But he wasn't as good as he was made out to be, his father bought all of his wins. Another reason for Paul to hate these guys, they were all low down and dirty.

"Try that shit on me bitch" Ken said as he took a stance and prepared to fight

"kick his ass Ken!" Chad yelled out as he slowly started to get up

"You're nothing but a little punk ass bitch that has your daddy pay for your fights, you're not shit Ken, I'd kick your ass with my eyes closed. But daddy can't pay for you to win this fight, now can he?" Paul teased, knowing exactly what he said was going to piss Ken off, and it did.

"FUCK YOU!" Ken roared as he charged at Paul. As Ken came full force with a punch, Paul simply moved to the side, grabbed a beer bottle off the table and smashed it against the back of Ken's head.

"first rule of boxing, never let your opponent know your move" Paul said as he threw the remaining piece of the bottle down on Ken who was knocked out cold. Before Paul could do or say anything, Chad was on top of him in a flash

"you think you can just come in here and get your way, huh bitch?" Chad roared as he came down with hard punches to Paul's face "I'll do whatever the fuck I want to that bitch and you can't stop me" Chad said as he came down with another hard punch

Paul reached his arm out and grabbed another beer bottle, one that had fell on the floor during all of this. Once he got a good grip on it, with all his force he used it to smash it on Chad's head who fell back, but it didn't knock him out like it did Ken and he was on the attack again when he grabbed Paul's ankles, causing him to fall down again. But this time Paul blocked his punches and clocked Chad right in the chin, busting him open and then another one right on the corner of his mouth.

"you think you have the right to go around hitting people, bitch?" Paul asked as he stood up and picked Chad up by the collar again, slamming him into the nearby wall.

Chad laughed as he spit the blood out of his mouth. "w..w..wh...why do you even care, huh?" Chad said breathing hard "huh? why do you care?" he said as he turned his head and spit blood out again.

"because I can" Paul said through clenched teeth as he tighten his grip on Chad's collar

"Ah, fuck her" Chad said as he dismissed the subject with a flick of his hand "she never fucking cared about me anyway" he said in between breaths, "it was always about you, **ALWAYS** about Paul **FUCKING** Levesque!" he roared as he started breathing hard again "I was never good enough, and I never would be." He said panting "and hell, she could have ended things" he said with a shrug of his shoulder " but she just had to go the extra mile and shit on my ego about how you were everything I wasn't and how I never could be" he said spitting blood again "But I..." he said laughing "But I showed her huh?" he said laughing before Paul slammed him into the wall again, making him stop.

"You're a piece of shit, and you'll never amount to anything" Paul said with a snarl on his face

Chad chuckled. "HA!" Chad teased as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their socket

"You're disgusting" Paul said giving him a disgusted look as he let go of his collar and started to walk away

"But I was never disgusting to your little girlfriend Stephanie, now was I?" Chad said as he slid down the wall

"What?" Paul said as he quickly turned around, ready to beat this little punk again

"yeah" he said panting "she's a nice piece of ass, I sure would like to have that...again" he said laughing

In a flash Paul was across the room and had Chad up against the wall again. "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"remember that night at Ronnies? huh? when you left with Darcy? yeah, Steph was feeling _pretty_ lonely" Chad teased

"you're lying!" Paul said as he smashed him against the wall once more.

"Believe what you want...what do I have to lose at this point?" Chad questioned

Paul bent down and grabbed a very sharp piece of glass and placed it to Chad's throat. "life"

Chad chuckled. "ah" he said dismissively with his hand "you don't have the ba..." but he was cut off as Paul pierced his skin with it

"Want to try this again? all I have to do is make a straight line across" Paul threaten

Chad swallowed thickly as he felt some blood come out of the corner of his neck.

"Now" Paul said pressing it against him, "want to tell another lie?"

"I don't have to lie! If I wanted that little pathetic bitch I could have h.." he was cut off by a thunderous blow to head by Paul's fist

"don't you ever and I mean ever call her out of her name again, do you understand me you little shit?" Paul said staring a hole through Chad's head that was hanging to the side, struggling to regain it's balance. "now look" Paul said lifting Chad's head back into place so that they were staring at one another. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen very fucking carefully. You stay the fuck away from Darcy, you understand? and if you ever come near Stephanie...me silting your throat will be the least of your little punk ass worries" Paul said as he threw Chad to the ground. Paul walked over and picked up a napkin that fell on the floor, he looked at it before tossing it to Chad. "clean yourself up, I think you got a little something on your face" he said before looking up and seeing Brent pinned against the wall, scared out of his mind. Paul slowly walked up to him and gave him a disgusted snarl. "always knew you were a little bitch" he said before walking away, leaving them all a bloody, battered and in Brent's case, a scared shitless mess.

"Have a good night Tiffany" Paul said as he passed by her and walked out the door.

* * *

Paul had been gone for four hours and there was no trace of him, he wasn't answering our calls or returning our messages and both of us were starting to worry.

"this is all your fault you know" Darcy said

"My fault?" I said standing up, reading to knock her lights out

"Yeah" she said standing up "if you hadn't said anything and kept your mouth and anger in check, Paul wouldn't be out there doing God knows what"

_That's it bitch, you're mine, hurt or not_. I thought to myself, I was about to lunge at her when the door open and Paul came in. His face was a little scratched, he had a busted lip and his clothes were ripped, you could definitely tell that he had been in a fight.

"Darcy, go upstairs" he demanded as she quickly did as she was told without question "I don't want to hear it Stephanie" Paul said as he held up his bloody hand before I could even speak.

"Paul what happened to your hand?"

"I said I don't want to hear it" he said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"But Paul..."

"I don't want to hear it" he said softly as I watched him continue up the stairs until he disappeared. I listened to his footsteps until I heard our bedroom door open and then slam shut.

_What the hell has happened?_ I thought as a million things began to run through my head.

* * *

**Leave reviews! :)**

So, I started writing on chapter 14 a while back because it was suppose to be the final chapter, but I didn't want to make this chapter more longer because that meant more work for me, so I took some of this chapter and put it in there, which in turned made it longer, which in turn is going to make the story 15 chapters. So there you have it! this story is going to lucky 15 and that is it! Also, I want to finish** My Savior **and** Trophy Wife** and start on this new story i've been working on. But that won't be for a while! So keep up with **Love After War, Blind Love **and** Donuts and Dumbbells, **Until the new story gets in the works :)


	14. Nothing left to give

I know, I know, I'm not shit for not updating lol. But hey, you got 10 thousand plus words! So I think that makes up for it lol.

* * *

I stayed up all night last night, mainly due to Paul's tossing and turning and him getting up and walking around. Every now and again, I would catch him glancing at me out the corner of my eye and he didn't have a very pleasing look on his face from what I could make out. It was almost as if he was mad at me or something, and if he was I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So what happened last night?" I said the moment I walked into the kitchen this moring where Paul was eating his breakfast "And don't tell me 'nothing' because you don't just come in here outta no where all bloody and battered. I'm not stupid Paul, you went and fought Chad, didn't you?"

"What do you think?" He said in a sarcastic type of way as he rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth before washing it down with some orange juice.

"Paul.."

"What? Stephanie, what?" he snapped as he looked at me, cutting his eyes before he took a deep breath. "i'm sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to snap on you, I just have a lot of my mind right now and I don't feel like talking."

"Okay" I said softly as I nodded my head and walked over towards the counter and angrily began to wash some of the dishes that we left over from last night. It wasn't long before I felt Paul behind me and his arms wrapped around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to clear my mind first"

"I understand" I said as I continued to wash the dishes at a fast pace.

"The dishwasher works just fine" he said softly

"And so do my hands" I shot back quickly as I started putting them in the dish rack.

"babe"

I took a deep breath and spun around to face him. "yes?"

Paul said nothing as he placed my arms around his neck. "I don't want to fight, I don't want to argue. I just need some time to myself to think everything over. Last night, I was very pissed, not only because Chad was the one who attacked her, but because you didn't tell me. And I know you said you didn't because you were trying to keep a secret but I feel something as important as that should not be kept from me. And yes, I did fight Chad, I roughed him and his friends up pretty bad. I was defending her because she had no one else to do it for her, that and because she's my..."

"Paul you have a...oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Darcy said as she came in the kitchen with some envelopes in her hand.

"Of course you didn't" I said as I rolled my eyes and let go of Paul.

"what is it Darcy?" Paul asked

"I went outside and got the mail." she said reaching her arm out to hand it to him "You have a bill"

"going through **our** mail?" I asked as I snatched it from her before Paul could get it.

"don't start, Stephanie" Paul said calmly

"i'm sorry" Darcy said putting her head down

"you're fine" Paul said to her

"Excuse me, but why does this doctor bill say Mr. And **Mrs. **Levesque?" I asked, holding it up for Paul to see.

He sighed. "I just did it so I could get her out of there faster. I just needed to say she was on my insurance and stuff, and before you ask, no, I did not know her information and I think we can all agree that at that point in time, it was not the right time to ask her questions like that. It's no big deal, so calm down a little."

"Oh," I said flipping my hair "So it's no big deal aye?"

"No" Paul sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them again "It's no big deal Stephanie and please don't try and make it out to be one, please."

"Oh" I said again as I placed the bill on the counter "Sorry for being such a fucking nuisance to you and your little girlfriend" I said as I tried to brush past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Stephanie" he said calmly "please don't start this. See, this is what I was talking about, this is why I didn't want to talk right now because I knew you would get all up in your feelings and make a huge spectacle out of everything."

I said nothing as I tried to leave yet again but Paul pulled me back. "i'm trying to fucking leave Paul, but you won't let me. So don't bitch at me for making me stay."

"I'm not letting you leave until you calm down"

"Maybe I should leave" Darcy said

"Yes" I said turning my head towards her "You should, i'll help you pack"

"I meant the kitchen"

"I meant the house" I said raising a brow.

"She's not leaving Stephanie"

"Of course you would jump to her defense, now wouldn't you?" I said as I snatched out of his grip.

"Fine" Paul said holding up his hands "if you wanna leave, then leave. If it'll keep the peace, then please do" he said motioning for me to leave the kitchen.

"I knew you'd choose her over me, you're so fucking predictable, I don't even know why I'm still with you" I spat out as I bumped his shoulder as hard as I could on the way out.

Paul sighed.

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked

"i'll be fine." he said shaking his head "I just don't know what's gotten into her, that's not the Stephanie I fell in love with"

Darcy was quiet

"Are you okay?" Paul asked softly

"Yeah" she said nodding "i'm fine, I think i'm going to go change my bandages and stuff"

"need some help?"

"No, I have the hang of it now, thanks" she said as she turned around and quickly hurried out of the kitchen.

Paul sighed as he walked over to the chair he was sitting in earlier. He laid his head down in his hands and thought to himself how hard it was to have all of this going on in his life right now and what he was going to do to try and fix it.

* * *

"So, I take it that she's still there huh?" Jerica asked as she watched me angrily peck at my keyboard

"do you even have to ask?" Tim said as he leaned up against the wall "that rapid finger action tells me all I need to know, when have you ever seen Stephanie in a hurry to get her work done?"

"Right" Jerica said as she sat her coffee down and sat down in Paul's chair and rolled it over towards my part of the cubicle. "how are you sweetie?"

"I fucking hate them both" I said as I continued to type, never looking away from my computer.

"I think you should have taken today off, having all of this anger inside of you and being at work is not a good combination, as a matter of fact, it's a combo for disaster. You're a human volcano, waiting to erupt on any one who talks to you besides us."

"I won't deny that" I said as I continued to type

"I'm with JJ, you should really go home, or take an early lunch break or something to clear your head."

"I'll be fine" I said as I finished my work and clicked 'print'

Jerica took a deep breath and then looked at Tim.

"I know" he mouthed to her as I turned around and took the papers out of the printer and placed them in a yellow clasp envelope. I wrote the names of the people that it needed to be read and signed by before handing it to Jerica.

"Will you make sure this gets to 301? I really don't want to go up there today"

"Of course" she said softly

"here" Tim said reaching out his hand "i'll take it, i'm headed to 305 in a minute anyway"

"Thanks" I said as I reached over Jerica and gave it to him.

"Steph, if you need anything, don't be afraid to a...HEY!" Jerica said as she turned around just in time to see Tim drinking her coffee.

"what?" he asked

"what the fuck are you doing?" she said motioning towards the cup of coffee

"I thought you were done with this" he said pointing to it

"I just made it 5 minutes ago you ass"

"Oh.." he said taking another sip "well, it's good"

"first you rip my scarf, now you take my coffee."

"My god, are we still on this? I brought you a new scarf JJ and you're wearing it!" he said pointing to it

"I know" she said tightening it "but I already had that one broken in, now I have to start all over again"

Tim rolled his eyes as he took another sip

"and you're just going to continue to drink it, aren't you?"

"Well.."

"give that here" she said standing up and walking over to him, snatching the coffee from his hand

"I was testing it for you" he teased

"You better be lucky you're like a brother to me or i'd sue your ass for endangerment"

"I don't have anything"

"I don't know that, who knows what you do in your free time?" she said taking a sip "We'll see you baby" she said giving me a gentle smile before glaring at Tim and walking out.

"She'll be fine" Tim teased, I gave him a sly smile "but like she said, don't be afraid to call on us if you need anything" Tim said before walking out.

I was about to start on a new assignment when Paul Sr walked in. "hey Steph" he said softly "ya busy?"

"I was just about to start on this Fergerson account, but if you need me, I can be of assistance"

"I just need to talk to you for a bit"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this about Paul?"

he furrowed his brows. "What about him?"

"nevermind" I said getting up "ready when you are"

I followed him out and to his office, receiving some stares along the way, mostly from people who caught a small glimpse of what I can do when i'm angry and when you walk up to me and ask me stupid questions. I shot a glare back at them and they quickly turned their heads and continued to do their work.

"assholes" I muttered to myself.

We arrived at the office and I took a seat in one of the burgundy leather chairs in front of his desk.

"So" he said the moment he sat down in his chair

"so" I repeated, eyebrows up

"what seems to be the problem today?"

"Specify please" I said folding my arms

"I was informed that you had a few minor words with some employees today"

"Minor, to say the least" I said to myself "Yeah" I said looking up at him "I told a few people off" I said crossing my legs

"And may I asked why?"

"I'm pissed off and they pissed me off more" I said bluntly

"And may I ask why you're pis.."

"Your son" I said before he could finish

"I see"

"I know you said not to bring our personal problems to work, but work was the only place I could go to escape. If I stay at home, that dumb bitch is there and I have to put up with her shit. If I come here, at least I know Paul and I won't speak for the most part and I can get my work done in peace"

"I see" he repeated

"I mean, how do you think your wife would feel if you did this shit to her?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't be the happiest camper in the world"

"exactly," I said throwing my arms in the air, "So I don't see why your dumbass son expects me to be any different"

"He doesn't, he expects you to be mad, I just take it that he assumed you'd handle it a tad better"

"and how am I supposed to do that?"

"I have no clue"

"my point exactly. Men wouldn't understand how it makes a woman feel to know that her current man is still dealing with his ex. And yes, I know she was hurt and all, but my thing is this, don't make her your number one priority, leave some room for me. So don't get pissed when I get pissed about you ignoring me for her" I said uncrossing my legs as I glanced over my should to look out the window, I was fuming.

"I understand where you're coming from Stephanie, trust me I do. But I also understand where my son is coming from. He feels that all of this is his fault and the only way to fix it is to take care of her and help her in a time of need."

"I understand that as well, but you missed my point about me no longer being his number one priority anymore."

"Both are lies" he said as he shifted in his seat. "because I got your point and you will always be his number one priority."

"Well," I said turning my head from the window back to him "he sure as hell doesn't act like it"

"Paul is not a very good multitasker, never has been, never will be. He just has no clue on how to balance this all out, from taking care of Darcy and trying to fulfill your needs and work at the same time. He's been that way since he was a kid, he's a one task at a time dude, that's why he stresses so much when I give him multiple assignments, i'm just trying to help him realize that nothing in life is going to come one at a time, especially not in the business world, and you can be an advocate for that as well."

"Still not an excuse"

"because you won't let it be, you're demanding too much at a trying time"

"The same can be said for you and Donnaven" I shot back

He nodded his head in acknowledgement "Very true, but that's to build his character as a businessman, he'll never be able to run a company like this without a little struggle from time to time."

"I love how you defend him when he's in the wrong" I said sarcastically

"I love how you think it should be all about you when he's going through a tough time and you should be supporting him 100%, being his number one shoulder to cry on. Yet you're being a complete drama queen" he shot back as he sat back in his chair.

I have to admit I was shocked, he had never spoken to me like this before.

"Are you finished?" I said as I got up

"No, no i'm not and I suggest you sit back down" he said calmly

"Look, if you're just going to berate me about not being supportive of your brat son, then you can just fire me because I refuse to sit here and listen to it."

"So you're just going to quit when the going gets tough?" he asked

"This isn't about the going getting tough, it's about me getting gang banged by the three of you"

"i'm not against you Stephanie"

"sure as hell doesn't seem that way"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "lets just have a civilized conversation"

"with you on the attack? no thank you"

"Stephanie if you leave..."

"What?" I said questioning his authority. "If you want to fire me then just do it, personally I don't give a damn, and you won't ever have to speak to me again"

"Stephanie it's not like that and you know it, why are you mak..."

"making everything so difficult? fine, let me make it easy for you and fire myself. I quit" I said as I turned around to walk out of the office. As I opened the door, Paul was just about to walk in, we stared one another until Paul sr spoke.

"Paul, come on in, Stephanie was.."

"just leaving" I said before he could finish his sentence, I bumped past Paul and walked out.

"what were you two talking about?" he asked as he closed the door.

"you"

"figures" Paul said rolling his eyes "what I do now?"

"Pay attention to your girlfriend son, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but just pay attention, okay? pay attention" Paul sr said as he leaned back in his chair and begin to play with his pen.

* * *

After Jerica and Tim talked some sense into me, more like yelled and cursed me out, I unpacked the two or three little things I had packed when they walked in and started their attack and went back to work.

"So what were you and dad talking about?" Paul asked as he walked over to the copy machine

I remained quiet as I placed a paperclip on the papers I just copied.

"so you're not going to talk to me?"

"I'm sure he told you" I said bluntly as I waited for the next set to come out

"well he didn't" Paul said

"well, too bad" I said as I grabbed them and placed a paperclip on them

"why are you acting like this?"

"why am I acting like...are you serious Paul?"

"very"

"You're unbelievable" I said walking back towards the cubicle

"No" he said grabbing my arm "You are"

"let me go"

"Not until you agree to talk to me first"

"and why should i?"

"because I think our relationship at least deserves it"

"the relationship or you?" I asked as I cut my eyes at him

"Steph I..."

"there he is, there he is right there! the man that assaulted me and my friends" Chad said as he pointed the officers in Paul's direction

"what the fuck?" Paul said

"Excuse me sir," one officer said to him "but i'm going to have to ask you to come with us"

"what for?" Paul asked by this time, everyone in the office was standing up and looking at the scene in front of them. Paul sr and some executives, including Donnaven had come out to see what all the ruckus was.

"you're being placed under arrest"

"for what!?"

"assault"

"are you kidding me?" Paul said as the officer began to handcuff him

"excuse me, I am his father and the owner of this company, what is going on officer?"

"your son is being placed under arrest for attacking the young man over there and his friends"

Paul sr looked over at Chad, his faced was banged up bad and he was clutching his stomach, Paul must have got him good.

"Paul" he said to his son

Paul said nothing as he shook his head and looked down

Another cop walked over and began to read Paul his rights

"yeah, yeah, I know my fucking rights. Let's just get this shit over with"

"Langauge Paul, language" Paul Sr said as he motioned his head towards the other businessmen and women that had come out of the conference room with him.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well" Donnaven said as he began to shake his head "tsk, tsk, tsk" he said walking up behind Paul Sr "your son seems to put on quite the show every time i'm around. You know this is a bad look for the both of you right?" he said looking at Paul sr. "mostly you, but a bad look for you both nonetheless, kind of makes me wonder if I want to do business with you, wouldn't you agree?" Donnaven said as he turned around and looked at the other executives

"oh fuck you" Paul said

"**Paul**" Paul sr said

"Temper, temper" Donnaven teased.

"come on, lets go" the officer said as he and the others escorted Paul out of the building

"I have one thing to say to you Levesque and one thing only"

"and whats that?" Paul sr said turning to face him

"If he doesn't have the Terrance deal in front of my face and in my hands by tomorrow morning, i'm done with this place and i'll be sure to bring a boatload of people with me." Donnaven said as he turned around and walked towards the breakroom before the next meeting started.

Paul Sr rolled his eyes and face palmed himself, wondering what he was going to do next.

* * *

"I told you to let us handle it, and now look at you" the cop said as she walked over to Paul's cell. He was standing up with both hands around the bars, and his head down.

"officer Barnett" Paul said with his head still down. Paul recognized her voice before he even lifted his head, it was the same cop from when he got arrested at the hospital and she talked to him afterwards.

"well, aren't cha gonna look at me?"

Paul lifted his head and let out a deep breath

"you did quite the number on him, I applaud you" she said pulling up a stool

Paul smirked. "Thanks"

"Ya know, I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"Nope, you felt it was something you had to do and I don't blame you. I just wish instead of you it was the little rat bastard that we had behind bars."

"I take it that you've met him"

"unfortunately" she said shifting on the stool "he came in all wild and crazy like some pompous little brat and he annoyed the pure fuck out of me."

"as he does everyone" Paul said

"how's the girl?"

"she's fine."

"that's good"

"Yeah" Paul said "so how long am I going to be in here?"

"until you post bail, I can't let you go like I did the last time since you actually committed a crime"

Paul sighed. "i'm going to lose that damn deal" he said shaking his head

"what deal?"

"business"

"well, isn't there someone to bail you out?"

"there is, but I doubt she's coming"

"who?"

"My girlfriend Stephanie. And before you ask, long story short: ex that got beat up now lives with us until she gets better, said ex and girlfriend have always hated each other since college, girlfriend feels i'm abandoning her for ex and now we're having problems...major problems."

"i see" she said nodding "but I doubt she wouldn't come to get you out"

Paul chuckled. "this would be the perfect revenge"

"She's not that type of person, is she?"

"No. But she has become a completely new person since Darcy moved in"

"that's hard on a woman"

"I know"

"No, you don't. You feel you're doing whats right, but doing whats right is breaking your relationship up and she's hurt. I'm not saying throw Darcy to the wolves because you shouldn't. But you bringing her into your home around someone you **clearly knew** she was **not** comfortable around is very rude and quite frankly very selfish because you're only thinking about your needs."

"But how am I self..."

"By you doing what you think is right, even though it is, you're being very selfish not considering how it would make your girlfriend feel and even though I'm not there and I know nothing about you all personally, I can tell you're the type thats my way or the highway. So you've pretty much forced this on your girlfriend to accept it and now that she's pissed off beyond measures and has probably taken the high road, you're trying to justify your own selfish needs by saying she's in the wrong. Am I right?"

"Damn" Paul said

"yeah, after working her for a few years, you pick up on a ton of shit that you normally wouldn't have, unless you're just a good judge of character. But your girlfriend doesn't peg me as the type to let you stay in here, especially if she knows how important this deal is to you, that and if she's put up with your ex for this long."

"she's a great person, she's just not fun to be around when pissed"

"and that's understandable"

"I know"

"so what do I do? because i'm not putting her out"

"see" she said pointing to Paul "that's your problem right there, just like every man, you want your girlfriend to sacrifice but you're not willing too. I know Darcy is hurt, but you have to choose what is more important, your past relationship or your current."

"It's not that easy"

"nothing ever is"

"You know how shitty I would feel for putting Darcy out just to satisfy Stephanie and then something else happens to her?"

"Darcy is a grown ass woman who probably has family and friends that can help her, and if she's told you otherwise she's either lying to get close to you again or she's a bitch that no one can stand."

Paul was silent.

"You know what I think Paul?"

"what?"

"I think you don't want to get her help in terms of someone else doing what you're doing. I think you want to be the end all be all and be her only savior because it makes you feel more like a man. In the beginning, you did what you were supposed to do, you helped someone in need, it's been weeks now and you're telling me she can't do it for herself? you're telling me she never has conversations on the phone with family and friends? you're telling me she just sits around and waits on your every move? admit it, you don't want her to get help from anyone else but you. That's whats pissing your girlfriend off because she sees what I see. The girl is fully functional now and you're still treating her like she needs you when she doesn't, that's why your girlfriend is mad."

"But..."

"**No** buts Paul, stop trying to make a damn excuse for everything, I mean shit, you're starting to piss me off defending her, I'm surprised all your girlfriend has done is ignore you, had it been me, this glock would have been in your ass by now." she said massaging her gun.

"am I really that bad?"

"You're not a bad person Paul, you have a very good heart, that's why when you were arrested the first time I knew you didn't or couldn't be able of hurting a woman. Your heart is in the right place sweetie, but you're letting you feelings cloud your brain and it's make you take really dumb risk. I can tell you're a perfect example of the old cliche, 'I'm not a fighter i'm a lover, but I will fight for what I love'."

"that's true" Paul said lowly as he nodded his head.

"Paul"

"yes?"

"It's time to let Darcy go...that is unless you still love her...do you still love her Paul? is that why it's so hard to let her go...because you love her?"

"I..."

Just then officer Davis walked into the room where the holding cells were. "Aye...don't I know you?" Davis said squinting his eyes

"unfortunately" Paul said with his head down

He looked at Paul a little harder "...aye! it's you the muscle head"

"aye, its you! the dumbass" Paul said sarcastically which made officer Barnett chuckle.

"don't start boys, what's up Davis?"

"jackass made bail"

Paul looked at Barnett and then at Davis "by who?"

"Some chick named Stephanie, and boy is she fiiiiine" he said licking his lips. "I'll take her ass for a spin"

"I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU" Paul said jumping up and running towards the cell door at wicked fast speed, sticking his arm through it, almost grabbing Davis which made him jump back and put his hand on his gun.

"woah!" Barnett said as she stood up "stand down, the both of you"

"well the human grand slam is the one who charged at me!"

"I know," she said lifting up her hands "he's just stressed at the moment,"

"it's not my damn fault"

"I know." she said calmly, "i'll escort him out, you just go back to the front"

"you sure?"

"yeah, i'm sure" she said looking back at Paul and then at Davis.

"alright" he said looking at Paul "but I **_got_** you if you know what I mean" he said tapping his gun with his finger before walking off.

Paul smirked. "asshole"

"wow, you truly will fight for who you love" Barnett said chuckling as she unlocked the cell for Paul to come out.

"I love her with all my heart Sal, I really do."

"But the love you have for Darcy is blocking your love for her" she said as she walked off.

Paul said nothing as he stood there a while and thought about what she said before running off to catch up with her.

"gave ya something to think about, didn't I?" she said when Paul finally caught up

"I never said I loved Darcy"

"you didn't have to Paul" she said opening the door to the front, "you didn't have to." They walked in and Stephanie was in the waiting room. When Paul walked in she stood up and walked over.

"are you okay?" she asked

"i'm fine" he said grabbing her and pulling her in for a hug "I'm glad you came"

"yeah" she said softly as she gently pushed him back

Officer Barnett could sense the tension and decided to speak up. "Hi Stephanie, i'm officer Sally Barnett but you can call me Sal." she said reaching her hand out which Stephanie shook. "Paul has told me so much about you." She said with a smile

"I'm sure i'm not the only one he has told you so much about" Stephanie said as she let go of Paul's hand "it was nice meeting you" Stephanie said with a smile before turning to Paul. "I'll be in the car" Stephanie said before walking out the door.

"Yep, I was right. She's no longer hurt anymore, she's just plain out pissed." Sal said

"don't remind me"

"I don't have to, i'm sure she will." Sal teased

Paul nodded, not really in the mood for jokes.

"hey" Sal said placing her hand on his shoulder. "if you need me, you can call me"

"I'm sure I can't call 911 and request to speak to you for a social call"

Sal rolled her eyes. "You're annoying, let people finish speaking first." she said as she reached into her pocket as pulled out a card. She wrote something down on the back of it and handed it to him. "here, this is my personal number, you would have known I was going to give it to you had you let me finish speaking" she teased again as she patted him on the back "don't be afraid to use it" she said as she turned around.

"hey" Paul called out

"yeah?" Sal said as she turned around

"Thanks"

"don't mention it" Sal said with a smile as she turned and walked back through the doors.

* * *

The ride home was long and silent until Paul spoke up. "so um, thanks again for bailing me out"

"No problem" Stephanie said turning down the street "had to make sure you got back home to take care of your little whore so I wouldn't have to. I have shit to do and I don't have time to babysit" Stephanie said as she took another turn.

"Stephanie, I don't want to fight"

"i'm not fighting with you, as a matter of fact, once we get home I have nothing else to say."

"Steph..."

"scratch that, the silence starts now" Stephanie said as she turned the music up and looked ahead.

Paul sighed. Paul hated it when Stephanie wouldn't speak to him and she knew her silence could hurt way more than her words ever could. It was always her go to punishment for Paul.

They pulled into the driveway and Stephanie turned the car off. She went to reach for the door to leave and Paul grabbed her arm.

"Steph..."

"I meant it Paul" she said as she looked at him "i'm not talking to you" she side as she snatched out of his grip and opened the door.

Paul cursed under his breath as he too opened his door and stepped out of the car.

Hours had went by and the house was so quiet that you could hear a mouse breathe. Paul couldn't take it, Stephanie locked herself in their bedroom and wouldn't let him in and Darcy was out with a friend of hers. Paul suggested that she get out of the house for a few hours since she had been cooped up in here since her injury. But the truth is, he really wanted her out so he could talk to Stephanie and try to work out their problems without Darcy knowing. The last thing he needed was for Stephanie and Darcy to get into an argument and for Darcy to tease Stephanie about them fighting and only make things worse. He knew how both of these women operated and he knew it wouldn't end well if they did start to fight.

Not being able to talk the silence of the house or from Stephanie anymore, Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He looked at it as he dialed the number on it.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"I'm assuming things are bad"

"she hasn't spoken to me since we left the jail."

"I see."

"well, she did, but the only thing she said was that she was not going to speak to me, so pretty much the same thing"

"I'm sorry"

"I just want this shit to end Sal"

"well, you know what to do"

"But I.."

"what did I tell you about buts?"

"Sal you know I can't..."

"then why are you calling me?"

"because I need advice"

"and I gave you advice, you can't have it your way Paul. You want this to stop? Break up with Stephanie"

"WHAT?" Paul said in disbelief

"ok, kick out Darcy"

"oh...I see what you're saying"

"do you really?"

"I just..."

"want to be the nice guy that wants to please everybody, well Paul i'm here to tell you that your days of doing that are over. Now is the day that you have to swallow your pride and not do what will please everyone but do what's right."

Paul exhaled as he scratched the top of his head.

"I know you're stressed but that's your only option Paul"

"what about Chad?" Paul asked

"what about him?"

"how can we get him?"

"Darcy would have to confess"

"but she's not willing to do that"

"you need to make her"

Just then as if on cue, Darcy walked through the door.

"she just walked in, i'll see what I can do"

"alrighty"

"thanks again"

"no prob" Sal said before she hung up.

"hey" Paul said

"hey" Darcy responded as she walked in and sat her purse down.

"did you enjoy your night out?"

"I did"

"that's good"

"yep" she said nodding

"listen Darcy, I need to talk to you about something very important"

"whats that?" she said sitting down

"I need you to turn in Chad"

"Paul..."

"I mean it's the least you can do after all i've done for you" Paul said

"oh Paul" Darcy said as she stood up "don't do that"

"don't do what?"

"try and make me feel guilty for decisions you've made"

"Excuse me?" Paul said standing up "but i've basically broken my back for you, i've taken care of you, I beat up Chad and got arrested for you, hell, my relationship is shit because of you and you can't help me?"

Darcy was silent.

"Say what you want to say, I know you're dying to." he said

"it's just...I appreciate every single bit of that...but I never asked you to, you did it all yourself and now i'm you're scapegoat because everything is going wrong and not the way you expected. You've always been this way Paul, you stick your neck out there for anyone, but the moment something goes wrong, you blame the person you stuck your neck out for when they didn't even ask for your help. It's not different with me, I told you the names of family and friends I could have stayed with, but you wouldn't let me go. I told you not to go after Chad, but you wouldn't listen. A few weeks ago I was getting ready to leave and you forced me to stay. So don't blame me because you brought this all on yourself by not letting me go."

Paul was quiet, as much as it pissed him off to hear that, she was right. Darcy didn't ask for any of this, he just gave it to her, and yes there were times when she wanted to leave but he wouldn't let her. Steph would kill him if she knew Darcy could have left weeks ago but he made her stay. He didn't know why he wouldn't let her leave, he just couldn't. Well, the truth is he really did know, he just didn't want to admit it.

Paul said nothing as he sat back down on the sofa. "yah" he said as he pushed his lips forward and nodded. "you're right, I made you stay, that was my fault." he said looking up at her.

"I want to help you Paul, I really do. I just don't want ot have to go through a trial and all the embarrassment and everything. I'm not you, I can't take it."

"You won't have to, the worst you'll have to go through is being asked some questions so they can haul his ass off for a while."

"and when he gets out?" she asked

"you can't worry about that"

"why not? it's easy for you to say when you're not the one he attacked. Look Paul, I can't count on you to come to my every defense, if he got out then what would I do? I couldn't run back over here and start this shit all over again."

"There's ways of protecting yourself from him and i'm sure the police will notify you of it, and if they don't, I can"

"that's the problem, you have another life going on right now between work and Stephanie, there's no room for me Paul, there just isn't, no matter how hard you try to squeeze me in it."

"why are you so against it?"

"It's not that i'm against it, i'm against the constant fighting between Steph and I, **you** blaming me for what **you** decided to do, and me feeling guilty for even coming here in the first place. It's just a lot to take on Paul and you know it"

"Look.."

"No" she said "it's time for me to go"

"Darcy..."

"Well, well, well" Stephanie said as she walked from behind the corner and into the living room slowly clapping her hands before crossing her arms

"How long have you been there Steph?" Paul asked

"hmm" Stephanie said cocking her head to the side while smiling at Paul "and to think all along, she was trying to leave and **you** were the one trying to stop her." Stephanie said pointing at Paul before throwing her head back and laughing. "This can't be real, this is like some shit out of the movies" she said lifted her head as she shook it and laughed again. "My sincere apologies Darcy" Stephanie said with a smirk "You're still a bitch, ass hoe, but I apologize for thinking it was you who didn't want to leave. You can take that or leave it, you won't get another one" Stephanie said rolling her eyes as she turned her attention from Darcy to Paul. "and you, Mr. I want to please everybody but my girlfriend is the biggest bitch of them all" Stephanie said as she causally strolled over to the sit where Paul was standing and sat down. She let out a sigh and began to play with her fingernails.

"i'm...i'm gonna go upstairs" Darcy said

"Yes, darling, you do that" Stephanie said giving her a sly smile while cocking her head to the side again, which she kept at that angle until she saw Darcy disappear up the stairs and Paul turned around to look at her. "Don't bother" she said holding up her hand "I don't even have anything to say to you anymore, as a matter of fact" she said standing up "I don't even care what you do anymore, nothing you can do or say from this moment on can affect or hurt me anymore. You're not even worth my time, energy or the effort. You have fun with your little tramp sweetie," Stephanie said as she patted Paul on the cheek and walked upstairs, turning her head to laugh at him before continuing up the steps.

Paul was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to do or what to say. All he knew was that everything was getting worse. Sal was annoyed with him, his father would be pissed at him, Darcy wouldn't turn in Chad, and now Stephanie didn't give two fucks if he was dead or alive. To be blunt, he was fucked and he didn't know how he was going to fix it or if it was even fixable.

He sighed as he sat down and placed his head in his hands. "what am I going to do?" he whispered to himself as he shook his head.

* * *

The next day, Paul and Stephanie got dressed in silence, Paul wanted to talk to her and he wanted her to talk to him but she wouldn't. She straight up ignored him in every way possible, it was as if he wasn't even an afterthought, as if he wasn't even in the room and it was killing him. The ride to work was the exact same way. He'd try to say something but she'd just turn up the music. Had it not been for his car needing to be fixed its a safe bet that they would have rode separately, he's surprised she even let him in her car and didn't make him walk. Yes, Stephanie can be that ruthless when's she pissed.

"So I take it that everything is not fine" Tim said

"It's horrible man, she won't even look at me, and when she does...it's like I disgust her."

"she's just hurt and mad man"

"Nope" Paul said shaking his hand as he printed off some papers "I don't even think she's hurt anymore, just mad"

"That's probably true as well" Tim said nodding his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "I just can't believe all this shit is happening to you guys, it's crazy!"

"who are you telling Tim? I can't believe it and i'm the one living it" Paul said shaking his head as he gathered the papers and stuffed them into the clasp envelop.

Just then Donnaven and his father walked back, they both shot Paul a look. Paul's father was one of disappointment and Donnaven's was pure evil, as if he knew he had the upper hand and it pissed Paul off. They walked in and shut the door.

"That fucking asshole, I'm going to show him a thing or two" Paul said as he started walking towards the office before Tim grabbed him.

"Paul, don't do anything stupid"

"Oh trust me, i'm not. But i'm about to make him feel like shit" Paul said as he walked in through the door and slammed it. "Excuse my language" Paul said when he walked in and looked at the other executives. "but you sir are a piece of shit"

"**Paul**" Paul Sr said.

"No dad, no" Paul lowered his face to where he was face to face with Donnaven. "You've had it out for me since day one, you're worthless and a waste of breath. You try to play your shitty mind tricks and I admit, at first they had me fooled, but no more. I'm sick of your shit and i'm sick of you, I can't wait till we close this deal so i'll never have to see your ugly ass face again. And when I take over this business, I plan to take you down and out, I plan to make your life a living hell as you've made mine. So all I have to say is thanks, thanks for the challenge asshole"

"are you finished?" Donnaven asked with a smile

"no" Paul said as he pulled out the envelop and slammed it on the desk "here" he spat out

"whats this?"

"Your fucking terrance deal, now we're done with one another and now you can fuck off" Paul said as he angrily walked out leaving the other executives stunned but in agreement as they hated Donnaven too.

"well damn" Donnaven said looking at the file with a smile on his face "I should piss him off more if it gets the job done"

Paul Sr raised his brow and shook his head "I wouldn't depend on that every time"

"hey, you do things your way and I do them mine" Donnaven said with an evil grin as he continued to read through the papers "wow, he even got them to agree to do a commercial!" Donnaven said shaking his head "atta boy!"

Paul Sr sighed and rolled his eyes as he took a seat and shook his head.

* * *

"and in other news Chad Parker, son of head business honcho James Parker has been arrested for assault charges on a young lady who asked not to be named. The young lady said Parker viscously beat her after they got in a disagreement over laundry which made him bring up her ex boyfriend. Her ex, who is also not named, found her bloody on his doorstep. Parker was also hit with more charges as he resisted arrest and is currently being held on a fifty thousand dollar bond. Parker is expected to make bail, but he will have a court appearance and trail date to see if he will spend time behind bars for the assault. Back to you Ron."

"Julie, we've seen in the last few days that..." *tv turns off*

"hmm" Stephanie said as Paul walked in "looks like your girlfriend turned him in" Stephanie said to Paul without even looking at him, she knew he was behind her but she didn't turn around.

Paul sighed heavily. "For the last time, she is not my girlfriend, you are" Paul said as he walked around the couch in front of Stephanie before sitting down.

"says who?"

"says me, look Steph, i've been through a lot of shit lately and quite frankly I don't have time for yours. So would you please leave me the fuck alone? damn."

"oooh, feisty aren't we?" Stephanie teased "don't get mad at me because you don't know how to please two women at once"

Paul rolled his eyes. "whatever."

"Yeah, whatever" Stephanie mocked. "it's not like you ever gave a fuck about my feelings anyway"

Paul sat up. "are you fucking kidding me right now?" Paul asked "All I have tried to do was fucking please you and be a good man to you. Yes, that has failed but mainly because you won't let me try. Every time I try to talk to you or spend time with you, you have a fucking attitude. You try to make everything about you and won't let someone else have the spotlight for two fucking minutes, even if they're beaten half to death. I don't know what fucking happened to you, but you need to go back to the old you because i'm sick and tired of this new you and quite frankly, I don't want to be with this new you."

"You don't have to be!" Stephanie said as she stood up, which made Paul stand up as well.

"And what's the supposed to mean?, huh?" Paul said getting pissed

"why don't you fucking figure it out!"

"NO!" Paul said getting in her face "i'm fucking sick and tired of playing these games with you, now you're going to tell me what the fucking problem is or so help me god"

"you'll what!? do what Chad did!?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Are you fucking serious!? are you even hearing yourself right now? have you become that delusional? why would you even think for one second that I would even think to put my hands on you? You need help Stephanie and you need it bad"

"No! you're the one who needs help so you can figure out who you want to be with in your life. I'm not trying to be with a man who wants more than one woman, last time I checked I didn't sign up for sister wives!"

"You know what..." Paul was about to say before something came to his mind. "never mind that...since you brought up Chad, why don't you tell me about your little history with him, huh?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Paul?" Stephanie said crossing her arms and shifted her weight to one side of her leg

"He mentioned something about you and him at Ronnies"

All of a sudden Stephanie got quiet and her eyes got big. She turned her head and then looked down.

"what cha so quiet about Stephanie? huh? did something happen that I need to know about?"

"Paul..." she said looking up

"Paul what? because he sure as hell made it seem like something happened Stephanie, so did it?"

"It was a long time ago..."

"my fucking god" Paul said shaking his head

"...before we were even together"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" Paul said walking up to her "YOU FUCKED HIM!?"

"Paul.."

"DID YOU FUCK HIM!?" Stephanie turned her head to the side, but Paul grabbed her by her cheeks and turned it back towards him. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes" She said softly

Paul dropped his hand and backed away. "I can't fucking believe you!"

"at least if he got his ass beat today I wouldn't try and bring him over here and take care of him!"

"don't try and change the subject! how could you do this to me!"

"WE WEREN'T TOGETHER!"

"WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOGETHER STEPHANIE! **ALWAYS**!" Paul yelled before he calmed down "it's just neither one of us would admit it" he said softly

Stephanie was silent.

"so now you have nothing to say?" he asked

"what do you want me to say?"

"well you've been running your mouth none stop for the last few weeks driving me crazy and now you have nothing to say" Paul said shaking his head.

"i'm not doing this with you" Stephanie said as she tried to walk away but Paul jumped in front of her

"but you'll do it with him."

"get the fuck out of my face Paul!"

"make me"

Stephanie tried to walk around the other way but Paul did the same thing. "why do you care!?"

"because you're my girlfriend and I don't want another dude having bragging rights about fucking you!"

"so it's okay for another woman to not only have those rights with you but to also live in your house while your current girlfriend is here with you!?"

"stop trying to change the subject!"

"i'm not! i'm just showing you how much of a hypocrite you are. How you think it's perfectly fine for you to do something but if I do it then i'm the bad guy. I've been nothing but patient with this entire thing and now that i've finally had my breaking point you want to act as if this is all my fault somehow!"

"I'm not trying to make it out to be your fault, but I do think that it's fucked up that you never told me what went down between you two and that I had to hear it from him of all people."

"what difference would it have made, huh? would you have not dated me had you known I slept with him, would you have continued your pursuit of Darcy instead of going after me? Because that's what you're making it sound like, that had you known, then you wouldn't be together."

"I never said nor implied that, you came up with that on your own."

"whatever Paul, whatever. What's done is done and you just need to get over it"

"then you need to get over Darcy"

"how the fuck am I suppose to get over her when the bitch is constantly walking around in the house!?"

"she's not a bitch"

"oh, so now you're defending her?"

"excuse me, but its you that's playing the defending game, you just flip flopped"

"what?"

"first, you're the one who was fucking defending her in the beginning. You're the one who told me I should have listened to her and checked on her, now you've changed your mind and you want to put her out, when she's like this!?"

"she's fine now! she even said it herself! she needs to go Paul! and now!"

"Well she's staying!"

"WHY!?"

"I'M ALL SHE'S GOT!"

"AND YOU'RE ALL I'VE GOT!" Stephanie roared "and now I'm slowly losing you" she said softly

"and whose fault would that be Stephanie? you're the one who has pushed me away time and time again. At least when we were together she understood me, and when we fought, she would at least give me a chance to explain myself. But you don't, you never want to hear me out."

"that's not true"

"it is true"

"why do you defend her so much Paul? why is every little thing I say wrong?"

He said nothing. He just stood there and looked at Stephanie.

"You still love her...don't you?" she asked.

Paul said nothing as he stared a hole through Stephanie, and his silence gave her the answer she needed.

"I can't believe this" Stephanie said taking a deep breath and exhaling. "look at us Paul, look at what we've come to." she said motioning around the room. "remember when we first got together? remember when you promised me that would never fight?...well, what's this?"

"I don't know Stephanie, I don't know" he said shaking his head "All I know is that it's not for me anymore. This arguing, this fighting all the time...it's just not what I want.

"so are you saying i'm not worth the fight anymore?"

"i've fought for you all that I could Stephanie and i'm just tired of fighting for a person that won't allow me to fight for them."

"So what should I do? should I pack my things and leave? huh, should I move out?" she said as tears were about to fall

Paul looked at Stephanie up and down and shrugged his shoulders "Do what you gotta do Steph" Paul said before he brushed past her and went out the door.

Her mouth dropped in shock and tears fell uncontrollably as she took what little things she had in my bag and left. Stephanie walked out to her car and looked back at the house she once called home. This isn't the place she saw myself growing old in, and the man that lived there was no longer the same guy she saw herself growing old with. She got in my car, started the engine and sped off, she didn't know where she was going to go, but anywhere but here would do for now.

* * *

Paul returned home a few hours later and walked into his room and went straight to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He really couldn't believe he had just let Stephanie go like that. But at this moment he just needed time to think, he knew he would get her back, it was just a matter of time. Paul threw some water on his face before getting in the shower. He stayed in there for what seemed like forever clearing his head until he finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and a scene that looked very familiar to him was right in front of him once again. Darcy was stretched out on the bed, lying in wait for him.

"Oh don't be shy" she said patting the comfy sheets beneath her "come to bed"

"Dar.."

"shh, shh...it's no longer time for talking, come to bed."

Paul took a deep breath before he held his head down and slowly...but not reluctantly, walked towards the bed.

* * *

Just an FYI, chapter 15 **will** in fact, be this story's **final** chapter. Yaaay! :P i'm just going to make it super long like I did this one so I can get everything out that I need to say without having to continue it in another chapter.

So, I've decided to do my stories one by one because that will help me finish them faster instead of trying to go back and update one chapter for each one. So,

after this story, this is how it's going to go down: Finish this one, finish **Trophy Wife**, finish **Donuts&amp;Dumbells** and then I'll let you decide between **Love After War** and **Blind Love** on which one you want me to finish first.


	15. The Good Life

**FINAL chapter!** and before you ask, I **HIGHLY** doubt there will be a sequel, I actually like this story and I think that's the first time i've said that about one of my stories. So far I think it's the best i've written, I still have others to finish so this particular thought can change, but I must say I've had the most fun writing this one and I never got tired of it like I did with the others. So that's why I want to keep it the way it is, I don't think anything needs to be added to it and once you finish it, I think you'll agree. It's highly unlikely, but if a sequel comes then it just will, but for now, I like it the way it is. I loved the twist and turns, but this particular one, I felt it needed this ending, something that wasn't so over the top, just something simple and nice :)

**P.S.** I know this update was supposed to come yesterday but my internet was out all day and I couldn't upload anything! But it's here, you only had to wait one day so you should be fine lol. Hope everyone had a great christmas! :)

* * *

Paul and I haven't seen or spoken to one another for the past few days, whenever he was home, I wasn't there and when he wasn't there I was there packing. I didn't see him at work, and if I did, I went the other way. And the only reason why I spent the night at his house last night was because I knew he had a conference in Washington and wouldn't be back until today. And though I haven't seen him, now that I come to think of it, I haven't seen Darcy's ass either...oops, I think I spoke too soon.

As I came downstairs and I tossed my keys on the counter, and sighed heavily as I walked into the living room and saw Darcy in one of Paul's shirts, eating **my** ice cream

"hey Paul is that yo..." she said before she stopped and looked at me

"No. It's me" I spat out

"Oh" she said looking at me. "I hope you don't mi.."

"I do" I interrupted as I walked over and snatched the bowl of ice cream out of her hands. "You want some ice cream, you get off your ass and buy it bitch" I said as I walked into the kitchen and tossed the bowl into the sink, surprised that it didn't break.

Darcy sighed as she got up and followed me. She looked over by the staircase and saw the boxes I moved last night that were sitting in a corner not too far away. "going somewhere?" she asked

"what's it to you?"

"You're not leaving him, are you?"

"Oh, please, don't act shocked." I said sarcastically as I placed my hand over my heart before I walked over to the boxes and re-taped one that came a loose.

"Steph."

"WHAT?" I snapped as I turned around "you've been nothing but trouble from the beginning, can you at least give me some space to get the fuck out of here so you two can run away together or some shit?...damn" I said as I turned around but she snatched the tape out of my mind. "you have all of ten seconds" I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Steph, calm down" she said placing the tape down

"Darcy..."

"shut up, just shut the fuck up, damn!" She snapped

I raised both eyebrows and crossed my arms, either she has balls or this bitch has gone full blown crazy.

"just listen to me for one damn second, it benefits you okay?"

"I'm listening," I said with much attitude

"and drop the attitude"

"after you let me drop my fist across your throat" I threatened

She rolled her eyes. "unpack your shit Stephanie, you're not going anywhere"

"says who?"

"says me. Now be a good girl and go unpack" she said shooing me away with her hand

I rolled my eyes. "give me my tape before I punch you in the face, either that or you pack my shit for me"

she sighed. "Both of you are so damn difficult."

"what are you getting at Darcy?"

"Well if you sit down and shut up, you'd know"

"You have one more time to tell me that"

"**shut...****up**" she said with much emphasis on the "p" making a popping sound with her lips.

"I like your balls"

"Oh really? then you should see my dick" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

I had to give it to her for that, good comeback, but i'd never tell her that "get to the point"

"the point is, you're not going anywhere. You need to calm down and clear your head, don't do anything stupid" she said as she turned around

"like allowing him to let you in here?"

She turned around to face me. "allowing him? it's **his** house Stephanie, you never had a say from the beginning."

"excuse me"

"don't play stupid, if we were going by your rules, i'd still be at his doorstep from the night I showed up."

I shrugged and frowned my face as I nodded. "yeah, that's true"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "unpack your shit Stephanie, there's more to life than running away from your problems" she said to me before she turned around and headed upstairs.

I stood there, kinda confused to be honest. What was she getting at with all of this? why would she want me to stay? I don't like having questions without answers, and this was bugging me. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the counter and grabbed my keys, I was already late for work and I didn't have time for her games.

* * *

"So out of the blue she just told you to stay?"

"pretty much" I said as I begin typing

"well don't you find that a little bit strange?" Jerrica asked

I looked up at her as if to ask "really?" before I went back to typing. "Of course I do, I find it more than a little bit strange. I've never trusted her before, why should I start now?"

"well, maybe she's..."Jerrica got quiet

"what?" I asked as I looked up and then followed the direction of her eyes. She was staring at Paul who was staring at us, he was by the supply cabinet. I assumed he just came out of a meeting as he had papers in his hands and had them rolled up. Which automatically bugged me because he never kept them straight, and when he unfolded them they'd be curved up in a "U" shape. But I must admit he looked nice in his black sacks and his white shirt loosely tucked into his pants with the top buttons un done. A few strands of his hair had fallen over his face, partially covering his right eye, while the rest of his hair was slicked back in a low bun that i'm assuming had come a loose over the course of the day because it looked a little messy. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect, something about that messy bun and the few strands falling over his face made me want to run over there and kiss him, but there was no way in hell I was going to talk to him first.

I looked back at Jerrica and then back at him, he was looking right at me, he pulled in his lower lip and bit on it a few times before he closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and let out a sigh before he patted his hand with the papers and turned around to walk in the other direction.

"I think he wanted to speak to you"

"Well he has legs to walk over here and a mouth he knows how to use, so if he wanted to, he could have but he chose not to."

"it's not like things are picture perfect between you guys, maybe he felt he couldn't talk to you"

"I've never given him a reason to feel that way."

"you are a tad bit intimidating when you're upset, so I understand his restrictions."

"but still, he knows what we're going through and he should be trying to make the most of getting us back on track. I've done all I can, i'm sicking of playing chase, he's the one that should be coming after me and if he doesn't, then I know where I stand."

"It's not necessarily that way Steph"

"do explain"

"I'm just saying you both have a lot on your plate between work and personal. He probably has a meeting to be in and doesn't want or need to be stressed before he goes in there. His mind needs to be straight and clear."

"I understand that, but..."

"but give it time" she said interrupting me "after all, work is not the place you want to come to settle all of your issues. You need a quiet, more intimate setting. Not copier and fax machines going off and people walking back and forth talking or trying to take a peak at whats going on. And if you get to a strong point in the discussion, but one of you gets hauled off to a meeting or something it'll make things worse. Just wait, I see him coming around"

"but how much longer do I have to wait?"

"just wait, steph"

"but **how** long though?"

she sighed. "till you can't wait any longer" she said before patting me on the back "now come on and finish that up, you have to come to the Anderson meeting with me today to discuss production cost" she said as she walked away.

_Till I can't wait any longer? but even I am not aware of when that will be._ I thought to myself before I saved my flies and walked out of my cubicle towards the meeting.

* * *

"so now you're the one who is leaving?" I asked as I walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed "after everything Paul has done for you, you're just going to up and leave without a goodbye or a thank you"

Darcy chuckled. "I thought you'd be happy" she said as she placed some items into her suitcase

"Oh I am" I assured her

"Well, it's not like that, Paul knows I appreciate his help, I don't have to say goodbye."

"oh really?"

"yes, really" Darcy said zipping her suitcase "I've out stayed my welcome"

"you can say that again"

Darcy smiled. "Stephanie, I don't understand what your problem is, you have so much to smile about and yet you always have a frown on that beautiful face of yours"

"It's because of the _beautiful_ woman currently in front of me" I mocked as I smiled back

Darcy smirked. "Well, I can't disagree with that."

"What are you getting at Darcy?"

"I just need you to do me a favor"

"and that is?"

"tell Paul i'm sorry, tell him i'm sorry for all the pain and hurt i've caused him through the years and the last few weeks"

"and why can't you do this?"

"You know Paul, he'll try to stop me mid sentence and i'll never get a word out, and besides, you two need to talk anyways. You've totally let me come in between your happiness when you should be stronger than ever. It's moments like these that truly test your relationship"

I looked her up and down with my eyes suspiciously. "what's this all about Darcy?"

"You won"

"won what?"

She paused before she spoke. "never mind, you've always been the winner Stephanie, always."

"Darcy I don't underst.."

"Paul loves you okay, you and only you"

"but.."

"let me finish" she said lifting up her hand "follow me" she said as we walked down the stairs, when we got to the bottom she stood in front of me while I took a seat on the third step.

I sighed "i'm listening"

"for once" she said shaking her head. "But let me get to the point, as you know from the beginning my plan was to try and get him back and take him from you but..."

"tell me why that doesn't surprise me" I said rolling my eyes

"but in the end I failed, and I failed because he loves you more than he ever could me. He looks at you a certain way that he never did when we were together, hell, thats why I hated you so much. I could never figure out what it was about you that I didn't have or couldn't give to him, and it was your heart Stephanie. You have the heart of an angel and thats why in the end, I knew he would choose you over me. I knew my time was running out with Paul and I tried every thing in my power to keep him, even going as far as trying to stop him from being your friend but even that wouldn't work. And for the little time he did stop, all he could think about was you you, he never said it, but he didn't have to. It was all over his face and in his body language. When we had sex I could tell his mind was else where and I knew then I had lost him. Hell, I had lost him the moment I started dating him, there were times when I wondered why he was even with me when all he cared about was you. There were times when he would say 'baby, or baby girl' but he wasn't talking to me, he was never talking to me, he was always's talking to you and it made me sick."

**Flashback**

"baby"

"yeah?" Darcy answered

"No, I was talking to steph"

"Oh" Darcy said as she turned to Stephanie who was reading a book "stupid bitch" she muttered under her breath.

"Paul, stop it" Stephanie teased as she playfully punched his chest

Darcy sat back and watched her boyfriend do and say things to his best friend that he hardly ever did with her, and she was fuming. What was so special about Stephanie? What did she have that Darcy didn't?

_Why, why does he love you more?_ she thought to herself as she watched him continue to play with Stephanie

**End FB**

"After watching that sort of thing happen on a daily basis I grew used to it and it only made hating you easier, but then I realized one day that it wasn't you, you couldn't help that you had this hold on him that neither one of you could explain if asked. But you just did and it was a hold so strong that I couldn't break it if I tried and that just pissed me off. I thought of leaving Paul, I really did, but I honestly didn't want to give you the satisfaction of seeing our relationship end or having the opportunity to go after him. But even after everything I did, he still ended up with you in the end, I knew it was coming Stephanie, I just didn't want to admit it to myself and that's why I held on for so long, hell, why I was still holding on until last week."

"Explain" I said as I raised my brow

"Basically after I saw you two fighting, and you telling Paul that you were going to move out, I saw that he was very vulnerable and I knew that was my chance to strike. So I did, I went into his room and waited on him, I was going to seduce him and get my man back, but even that didn't work."

"Because?"

"Of you" she said calmly "Stephanie that man loves you and I can't change it. I mean, I even tried to get him to sleep with me after that big fight he had with you and my attempt failed terribly."

**Flashback**

"so you wanna tell me why last night didn't happen?" Darcy asked as she walked into Paul's room with her robe on

Paul was silent before he spoke.

"Darcy...I love you"

"I love you too"

"but I love you enough that i'm willing to let you go."

"what?"

"I'm not the man for you Darcy"

"Paul..."

"Let me finish, because this is something you need to hear." He said lifting his hand up to stop her before he continued. " Let's just admit it, we've been playing each other for years."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's time for us to both admit what we've known all along, that we weren't meant to be together for the long haul, we were both just giving the other time to grow. I mean, when we first started out dating, I was so goofy and immature that it was disgusting, I would have not be able to give Stephanie the type of relationship that she was ready for at that time. She had grown and matured in such a short time and I was just sitting around playing. And I knew you were going through that same phase because you were selfish and immature as well and I knew you would be able to put up with things that she wouldn't. I wasn't ready for full commitment yet and our relationship allowed me to realize that. There were times, and i'm sure you noticed it, that when I was with you all I could think about was her, she was my everything and I didn't even know it yet. I mean you would literally be right there beside me holding full conversations and I would be zoned out thinking about her, and when I finally answered, I always called you by her name. I guess what really bummed me out the most when we broke up wasn't that you cheated, I mean it did play a part, but it was the fact that I was going to have to finally grow up and come to terms with my feelings for Stephanie. I wanted you back to keep myself from going to her and screwing up a perfect relationship. At least with you I knew I could play it safe"

"So you basically used me?"

"I don't want you to think that I used you because I did and do love you, but I knew from the start that I wouldn't end up with you. Be honest, you had to have known this wouldn't last forever"

She nodded. "It came across my mind more than once, that's for sure."

"That's why it's time to stop playing these games, it's time that I finally let you because I know what I have to do"

"Which is?

"I'm ready to be the man she needs me to be, and this back and forth, fucking with her emotions isn't what she needs in a man at all. I'll admit, she deserves better than me, she really does. But i'm willing to risk it all just to have her again, I was torn between doing whats wrong and just thinking about me and only me. It came to a point till where it wasn't even about you anymore, just doing what made me feel right. I would just use you as a scapegoat so I would feel better in the end, and the cost of it was the love of my life. I just feel so fucking stupid, I feel like a dumbass schoolboy who doesn't know what he wants, the jock that's playing two cheerleaders from the same team. The guy that gives a girl hope, but fucks her over in the end because he's not ready to be the man she needs him to be. I wasn't ready then, but I am now, I guess I was just afraid of the commitment that came with being in a relationship with a girl like Stephanie, one that can think and take care of herself. Not that you couldn't, but you have to admit you've always been a little dependent on me, even now"

"I won't deny that" she said nodding

"I guess I just couldn't handle someone who didn't need me 24/7, and she doesn't. And I think that's the reason why her leaving me hurts so bad because I know she can go out there and do better, I know she can find a man that will please her in every way and i'll just be an afterthought. You have no idea how much of a save you were to me, you gave me the perfect excuse not to be a man, not to man up and commit. This was my way out and I took full advantage of it. I guess I just didn't expect her to stay around so long, truth be told, I thought she would have left me months ago, but this just goes to show how much that woman really loves me. I guess it's true about you don't know what you have until it's gone."

"you can say that again" Darcy said as she sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie Darcy, like I said before, I fucking love you okay? and I don't think that will ever change and that's the hard part. There's apart of me that still wishes to be with you because you taught me how to love Darcy, and how to love hard, but Stephanie...Stephanie taught me how to be a man. She taught me that there's more to life then always getting what you want. I always knew that if you and I fought, I could have you back within seconds, but her...she's a true test. She never gives in, she makes me work for it, she's showing me the type of man she wants me to be. I've just been going about this all wrong this whole time."

"but if you love me, why can't you try and see if it'll work Paul?"

"It won't Darcy, it won't, because i'll never be able to give you what you want because my mind will always be thinking about her. Even if I stopped thinking about her, the moment someone says her name or I see her, it's over. After that you'll just become the woman I come home to while i'm laying in bed thinking about another. You don't deserve that either, you might have done some fucked up things in our relationship, but I don't care what anyone else says, you're a good woman. They never got to see the side of you that I saw and that's why I stuck around for so long, I could see the good in you but the only bad thing about it is that you only let it be shown behind closed doors. You never let other's see the good side of you that I always knew you had. You rather have the reputation of a mean girl than a sweetheart, and I can't have that in my life, I need someone who is going to remain the same at all times."

"I can change"

Paul shook his head. "No, no you can't. You'll change for the moment and before you know it, you'll be back to the old you. And see, that's the problem right there Darcy, you're willing to change for me but not for yourself. You're not willing to go out and be on your own and see what you like and what the world has in store for you. There's a man out there that's perfect for you and it's not me, I need a challenge, I need someone who will keep me on my toes at all times, keep me thinking. I can calculate your every more, like last night, you being in my bed when I walked out of the shower. I knew you'd be here, I really did know. I knew you heard all of the fussing and shouting and I knew you'd want to be the first to comfort me. I expect that type of thing for you, and I don't like that feeling. Excuse me, but you're just too easy for me sometimes."

Darcy put her head down.

"and I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just, I always know what's coming. You need a change of scenery Darcy, you need a challenge too, you need a man that's not so easy to pick on, one that can help you find the real you. I can't be that guy because i'm still searching for myself, while at the same time asking you to help me. I need to find my own way and you need to find yours, we'll never find our way with each other because we'll always bump into one another and just give up. We'll say the hell with it and keep it moving like nothing ever happened."

"it's not like that's a bad thing"

"but it is Darcy, it is. Because there's no communication with us, it's just I love yous and sex. Think about it, when was the last time you and I ever had a conversation this deep?...hell, even this long? we understood what this was, it was sex but with half the commitment, neither one of us was fully into the other, we just didn't want to let the other go. I thought I could never be with Stephanie and you took advantage of that, you wanted me, but you wanted me more because you knew she couldn't have me at the time. Admit it, we fell in love with one another on accident, it wasn't meant to happen, we weren't supposed to be together as long as we were, it just happened."

Darcy nodded her head. "I can't deny that, I must admit that I had to learn to love you Paul, it didn't come easy. Some days I didn't even like being around you, but I knew that if Stephanie showed up, that I could show out. I took just as much of advantage of you as you did me. We both had our agendas, and we were both afraid to let go once we got too deep in. I guess that's why you didn't want to let go then, and I don't want to let go now. We're the perfect definition of a cycle repeating itself. We fight, we fuck, we love hard, we break up, get back together and then repeat. But the love was never as real as either one of us wanted it to be, I know I loved you and I know you loved me, but I also knew you could never love me the way you loved her and that's why I said fuck it and decided to get whatever was left of you before one of us finally called it quits. I don't think me cheating on you hurt as much as it did when you found out about Stephanie and Ronnie, and you weren't even together then. You're were pissed that I cheated, but you were hurt Paul, you were hurt about something that didn't even involve you, me cheating involved you and you didn't even give half the fuck about that then you did about something that happened with Stephanie years ago. That let me know right then where I would always stand with you, even if we got back together, your focus would never entirely be on me, it would always be with her. You're right, it pains me to let you go but I can't be with someone who will never love me...at least not 100 percent."

"so is this goodbye?" Paul asked

Darcy inhaled and then exhaled. "I guess so Paul...I guess this is goodbye"

**End of FB**

"Wow Darcy, just wow" I said as I took a moment to take in everything she said

She chuckled. "Yeah I know, tell me about it" she said leaning her elbow on her suitcase

"that had to be hard for you"

"to be honest Stephanie, I thought it would be, but it wasn't. Once I started to listen to Paul more, not only did I realize that he was speaking the truth, but the more he spoke, the more I got annoyed"

I chuckled.

"But for the first time in a long time, I can say I understood him, and I knew he was right. We're just not meant to be. I just feel like this is some shit out of the movies where the bad girl gets the good guy but he somehow ends up with the good girl...so cliche, huh?"

I chuckled again. "Who are you telling? it's like an never ending soap opera"

"Stephanie, Paul doesn't know what he fully wants in life yet, but one thing that's for sure is that he wants, no, **needs** you."

I smiled.

"for years I tried to be you, and I failed, and I guess that's why we didn't work out because he knew I could never be you. I mean, i'll be honest, it's bittersweet, but it truly is for the best. He's the only one for you and you for him. I think I'd go crazy listening to him complain anyway"

I laughed. "Yeah, he can become a crybaby at times." I said as I looked down and then back up, " but um, hey...well thanks for turning in Chad for Paul."

She flicked her wrist. "it's the least I could do for all the shit I put the both of you through, especially Paul"

"yeah" I said softly

"Ya know, in all of my life I've never seen a man that could love a woman so much and so hard the way Paul does you. To think I had the upper hand because I was with only to later find out that I've been fighting a losing battle with you for years, he'll never let you go and honestly, I don't blame him. I let a good thing slip from under my hands because of my own selfness and i'll never get him back. But I must admit, I will find comfort in knowing that he'll be with someone who will always love him and give him their all, something I was too selfish to do myself"

Darcy walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You've got a **good** man Stephanie, a really _**really**_ good man, do me a favor and never let him go, because I promise you, you'll never find another" Darcy said as he removed her hand "well, this is it for me" she said picking up her bag "take care of yourself Stephanie and please, take care of Paul, I know you know him better than me, but trust me when I say that he needs you more than anything and I do mean anything. Just always let him know that he is loved and that no matter what, you have his back. If you can do that, you'll have my respect forever"

"I will" I said smiling as I stood up

"Well, i'm not going to try and throw the whole friendship thing on you, but let's at least agree to be cordial if we ever see one another again" She said sticking her hand out. I smiled and pushed her hand away and pulled her in for a hug.

"agreed."

"for Paul" she said

"For Paul" I agreed

she chuckled. "the shit we do for this dummy"

I laughed.

Darcy backed out of the embrace and smiled before she grabbed her suitcase,

"Oh, Darcy, one more thing"

"yes?"

"This is something i've always wanted to know, why did you come to our job screaming and pleading for help? Did Chad say he was going to hit you?"

She smiled. "Nope"

"then why were you there?"

"Like you guys said, I'm an attention whore" she said as she started laughing "but the irony of the whole thing right? I came begging for help when I didn't need it and then days later I actually did…karma is a bitch Stephanie"

"wow Darcy" I said shaking my head

"I know, I know, i'm trying to do better, you gotta work with me, i'm new at this whole being a good person thing" she said with a chuckle. "Well, take care Stephanie, I truly wish you both the best" she said as she smiled at me one last time and then walked out the door. I didn't move or say a word until I saw her round the corner and heard the front door gently shut. As I stood there for a moment, I started to realize that maybe she wasn't so bad after all, I mean of course she had her demons and everything but Paul was right, she had the reputation she did because she allowed herself to. She never allowed eople to see this side of her. That explains why I, along with so many others, never understood what he saw in her, but now I do. Under all that sass she actually had a good heart, just sucks that it took something like this for it to show. But that was that and now she was gone and it was time to focus on my relationship with Paul, he would be home soon and I needed time to gather my thoughts as I had a lot to think about.

* * *

Paul walked in the house about two hours later, he was tired and depressed due to the full day he had and also because he missed Stephanie like crazy. He just wished there was some way he could get her back, he didn't want to lose her, she was all he had left. Today when he saw her at work it took everything in him not to walk over and scoop her up in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and needed her. But he was so afraid of the backlash, that she might slap him, or yell at him, or just ignore him completely and he couldn't handle the thought of that and he walked away. He tossed his keys on the counter and realized that it was very quiet in the house, usually Darcy would have the tv blaring or blasting music but it was dead silent. He also noticed that her coats weren't on the rack when he came in nor were her shoes at the door, which was also strange. As he got closer to the staircase he saw boxes stacked up in the corner. He walked over to them and saw that one was open, he pulled out a few things and realized that they were all Stephanie's.

"she's here" he said to himself, he placed her things down and shot up the stairs, if he still had a chance he was going to fight for her with every fiber in his being.

Paul rushed into the room and opened the door, he expect to find Stephanie packing but instead she was sitting comfortably on the bed watching tv.

"Hey" he said softly

"hey" she answered in the same tone

"where's darcy?"

"she left"

"she did?"

"yeah. she told me to tell you thanks for everything"

"I thought she'd at least say goodbye"

"She didn't think it'd be for the best"

"Oh"

"yeah"

"I ummm...I thought you had left" Paul said as he stepped closer into the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I sighed as I looked down and played with my fingers "No, i'm staying" I said before I looked up "...unless you want me to go"

"Oh god no" he said as he removed his hands from his pockets and quickly walked over to me "I need you" he said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"do you?"

"Yes, and I know I did a horrible job of showing it, but Stephanie I really don't want to imagine life without you."

"took you quite some time to come to that realization Paul, I was literally one box away from being out of here and you did nothing to stop me."

"you were never here when I was, and I was afraid to talk to you at work. I just figured I should give you some space and time to think things over."

"in other words, you didn't think I was serious until you saw the boxes downstairs."

He hung his head and slowly nodded. "I can't deny that, I just figured you threatened to leave and then..."

"I'd come running back to you and we'd have our happily ever after?" I said as I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "typical"

"Babe, i'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, okay? but I was in a rough patch too."

"Paul" I said leaning forward "you were never in the rough patch, you had it easy. You had one decision to make, and that was me or Darcy and no matter how you want to spin it, by saying you were being a good guy, in the end you chose her and that hurt like hell. I thought I meant more to you"

"You mean the world to m.."

"no" I said holding my hand up "don't start that bullshit with me, if I meant the world to you there wouldn't be any boxes downstairs, there wouldn't be any arguments and you sure as hell wouldn't have had jumped into bed with Darcy" I held my hand up before he could speak "Yes, I know you didn't sleep together, she told me everything. But If I meant the world to you, you would have been out there looking for me trying to make things right, but instead you chose another woman and expected your own woman to be the one to come back to you to make peace. You always try and spin shit around to make yourself look good, but it won't work this time Paul, it just won't, so don't even try it. Because nothing you can say about this whole ordeal will make you come out as the good guy and you know it."

Paul said nothing as he just stared at me in defeat, he knew I was right, he knew he was in the wrong and there was nothing he could do or say to make it seem otherwise. All I wanted from him is to admit it and we would be good and I could overlook this whole thing.

"What do you want from me?" he asked softly as he grabbed my hand "what can I do to make it right?"

"you really want to know?"

"yes" he said rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb

"admit you're wrong Paul, and don't just say it, go into detail about what you could have done to prevent all of this. I want to hear it, I need to. I've been through hell and back for you and the least you could do is give me an explanation and admit your wrong doings, that's all I ask of you and then we can move forward. From this point on, what happened before this moment doesn't exist."

Paul nodded. "I admit I was wrong, I was dead wrong for all the things I did and said to you. Just like I told Darcy, the truth is I only wanted myself to feel better in the end. I didn't care what I did, I didn't care what I said or how much it hurt you because I just needed my own little who boost and I thought in the end you would come back to me and this would all blow over. I never expected you to leave, I didn't think you had it in you and that was me being selfish, and just plain out stupid. Words could never describe how bad I feel for everything I put you through, you only tried to help and I just belittled you or made you out to be the bad guy. You had every right be upset, to ignore me and treat me how I treated you, but it was pride that wouldn't allow myself to see that until it was to late. I shouldn't have let Darcy come here, I should have helped from afar and not invited her into our home and made decisions without your input. We're a couple and decisions like that need to be made together and not be a one-side ordeal. I've learned from my mistakes and i'm still learning, but I'm begging you to please work with me and help me become a better man. That's all I need from you Steph, that's all I need. And I also want to let you know that I am truly, truly sorry and I will never do something like this again, and if you forgive me i'll work my ass off to be the man that you need and more."

After a moment of silence, I could sense that Paul was becoming worried. I was only silent because I was thinking, not because I was trying to scare him or anything. But I must admit the little demon inside of me did find a tad bit of joy in watching him squirm, he deserved to after all he put me through,

"Baby?" he said rubbing my hand "are we okay?"

I said nothing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward, forcing my lips on his. At first he was shock but he soon settled and returned the kiss with an even greater passion. We moaned as our tongues collided with one another fighting for control, his won as he swiftly swept across mine back and forth and then twisting as if he was trying to wrap his tongue around mine. He released his grip and tugged on my bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. His hands had a mind of their own as they scanned my body and started unbuttoning my shirt exposing my bare breasts. Paul lifted up his arms as I removed his shirt and for second we stared at one another, I smiled and he returned one before gently pushing me down on my back. He brought his face close to mine, so close that I could feel his breathe run across my wet lips. He looked me in the eyes before he moved his head to side and planted gently kisses along the column of my neck, I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of him being so close to me.

As our night came to an end, Paul rolled over and pulled me close to him, I placed my hand on top of the massive arm that held me close and I turned my head to face him, I leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips. "yeah, we're okay" I whispered before I smiled and rolled over. "we're just fine, and we always will be" and with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep, lying in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself.

* * *

**Five years later**

I laughed as I walked out of my office with my briefcase in hand, I smiled at a few people and continued down the hall, as I stopped in front of the large wooden door, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Every time I saw the name on the door I blushed, it was such a wonderful thing to see, after all the hard work and busting his ass, Paul finally made it to the one place he has always wanted to be. I gently knocked on door.

"come in"

"Hello" I said in a sultry tone "how are you today...boss man?" I said as he spun around in his chair with a huge smile on his face

"Oh, i'm fine, I'm real fine"he said as he entwined his hands together

"I can see that" I said with a wink "Are you ready for a meeting?"

"Oh, I was born ready" he said as he grabbed his papers and stood up. "lets go" he said as he walked out of the office. I took a moment and stood there and looked around the office. He's been in the office for all of two days and it didn't take long to add his own personal touch to it. It looked the way I always envisioned it would, even with him gone I could feel his presence all around this room. He was made for this, he was meant to be here. But he was not to have all of the glory, a huge grin spread across my face as I walked out the door and stared across the hall at the other huge office with the plaque that read: "Stephanie Levesque, **CEO**." I chuckled to myself before I closed Paul's door and looked up at the plaque, smiling as I read those beautiful words: "Paul M. Levesque, **Chairman."**

"And you better not touch my damn pizza" Jerrica said as she came out of the break room

"my god woman, stop worrying about that man eating your pizza" Tim said shaking his head "we have a meeting to attend"

I shook my head and laughed. "ah, life is good Stephanie, life is good" I said as I walked down the hallway to the conference room.

* * *

**End note:** No the dad didn't die, he did what Vince should do and retired.

A whole story with no smut, I think it turned out pretty good lol. Leave reviews, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
